Broken
by inulover28
Summary: Behind the quiet smile, Ryou Bakura is hiding a horrible pain. To save his friends he gives himself up to the rapes and beatings from his Yami while pushing his friends away. Can Otogi possibly help? RO,RB, NC, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, never have, never will, and I don't think I really want to anyway. And also, thanks to Nightshadow131 for the beta-ing._

Loud cries echoed along the halls of a dark apartment, every light off except for one dim, muddy-bronze tint from a desk lamp in the family room barely bright enough to glaze over the two struggling figures in front of it. Howls of pain and pleads to stop physically shattered the silence, deeper growls and commands yelling back. Tables and lamps overturned with noisy clatters to the floor with each cry, punch and slap.

The terror was clear in the young man's voice, a teenager, no older than 16. The tussling ceased with more tearful pleas to stop and the boy being pinned down by his aggressor. Watery brown eyes met a twin pair of identical ones, far more sinister and lustful than could ever be reflected in the boy's own.

He cried as the pain laced with his body, in his veins, tangling through every nerve ending and inch of skin. Hands roamed over the soft, pale flesh and the frail, aching body that sent cold shivers down the boy's spine. Those same hands pressed against his back, the boy's ribs groaning with the pressure of being forced down to the floor, already bruised or broken but screaming in agony nonetheless. The shear sickening pain made his stomach roil and cries to pull from the boy's throat. He could feel his mind becoming fuzzy with the pain and his vision tunneling though his attacker wouldn't allow him the pleasure of passing out; he never did allow such a thing. The torture wouldn't end until the other was satisfied, and so it was any night the spirit felt 'frisky' or 'horny' and in the mood to play.

Fire shot up his spine as he was entered and the tears rolled down his pale face endlessly, small hands clutching at the carpet and body tensing as much as his sore muscles would allow. It hurt. It always hurt when he was entered so roughly, so carelessly. All the other cared about was getting off with no concern for the party being raped. Of course, if there were pleasant feelings and ideas, the action couldn't be considered rape anymore.

The moans and dirty talk coming from his spirit made his stomach turn as he tried to block it out. He was cruel and rough and tore at the small body from the inside and out, the boy's physical and mental states spiraling down into a dark abyss of pain and suffering to snatch him and never let him go. He had to bite his lip to keep from being physically sick when he could feel the spirit climax, pumping the hot, sticky fluid into him to sting the tears and cuts caused by such harsh ministrations. The glob-like substance stayed until the spirit pulled out with a satisfied smirk and allowed the sticky residue to ooze out at its own pace, leaving shiny white trails down the boys thighs and he wanted so desperately to throw up.

As he laid there in pain with hollowed eyes free of emotion, the spirit pet his silver hair almost tenderly. A mad grin spread on his face, the illusion of fangs showing itself. "You were good tonight, Ryou," were the smug words before the creature walked from the room and into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving the broken figure on the floor.

Ryou couldn't even let himself feel relieved that the spirit had retreated to his room for the night, for he knew the treatment would continue later, after a few agonizing days of healing. He'd stopped hoping so long ago that the silver haired teen didn't think he remembered how to wish anymore. He'd stopped hoping for someone to help him, for the abuse to end, for the day that Bakura would tire of their games or that he'd ever escape. His friends would never rescue him—no, that was incorrect, he didn't have friends that could help him. That was a luxury that Ryou couldn't afford, as painful as it was to push away the people that had even a chance of caring for him. It was too dangerous, Bakura was too dangerous, any friend Ryou made would be in danger and he couldn't put innocent people in harm's way for a little comfort.

Ryou couldn't place the day it first happened anymore—maybe it had happened gradually—that Bakura had gained the power to form his own body. The boy still had no idea how the spirit had managed it, it didn't seem as if Yugi's spirit had been able to accomplish the same thing, so how had Bakura figured it out? But the fact that Bakura could form his own body just made him even more destructive. He could cause physical damage to people on his own; Ryou couldn't suppress him anymore and sacrificed himself in the hopes that Bakura wouldn't hurt anyone else. It did seem that Bakura still couldn't live without Ryou though; even with his own body it seemed attached, still, to the frail boy's own life. Bakura wouldn't be killing Ryou anytime soon, that was true, but he could still hurt, rape and beat him to a bloody pulp or near death, as long as Ryou didn't depart from the world.

Ryou's sacrifice was beginning to take its toll on him though; Bakura seemed to be getting more violent and stronger as Ryou found himself falling deeper and deeper into a depression. More than once had Ryou found himself thinking about an endless sleep; eternal darkness and relief from the pain of an all too cruel world. That was all that he wanted, a reprieve from the pain and torture he suffered behind his false smile to keep anyone from finding out, even as he mentally screamed for the help as he pushed Yugi and Anzu and all the people who had tried to help him once away. No one questioned his distance, his meek demeanor made people think he was just shy or quiet, never that there was anything wrong. No one ever saw the broken soul behind somber brown eyes; eyes that had lost all their sparkle and hope and life.

He was just a broken soul; an angel trapped in a cage with his wings clipped. No matter how desperately he dared to struggle against the pain, the metal bars of his own sadness held him in place and the spirit clipped his wings even more. He couldn't fly away, just lay at the bottom of the cage, lifeless and waiting for the day where everything would simply end; praying that it would come soon.

Ryou didn't bother to remove himself from the floor; didn't think he could physically move if he had tried. The sickening pain shooting through his body kept him still as the tears fell silently from hollow eyes, no sound coming from the defeated form on the carpet.

He could end it, he knew he could. One simple blade to his wrists, one simple little cut, could drain away his life and pain and Bakura all in one shot. But that just made Ryou feel more pathetic. Then thinking about his father, and how much pain he'd be in to come home from a long expedition to find his only son and relative left dead and rotting in the bathroom after slashing his own wrists made him feel even worse. Ryou knew that even if he dared complete the act that no one would think to look for him. No one would think 'where's Ryou been?' and search for him. He'd just quietly rot away. Alone. All alone and that thought brought another pang to his heart amidst the already unbelievable pain.

No, there was no escape, no hope, no life or fight left in the teen anymore. Just an empty shell of a boy living a life in seclusion from everyone and for no one to ever realize his sacrifices for them. But that was alright, he didn't need for people to thank him, but it would be nice to lead a normal life with friends and support instead of a rapist and loneliness.

Soon heavy lids began to close, mind finally blanking out into a brief reprieve from his life. This was all he lived for now. Sleep. The one thing that could endlessly block out all his pain; if only for a few hours.

* * *

"The angle of an obtuse triangle is blah, blah, blah," that was all that Otogi Ryuuji could hear at the moment of his droning math teacher. With a bored sigh emerald eyes glanced around the white classroom. Yugi and Anzu were being the good students at the moment, Yugi glancing back every now and then to share a joke with Jounouchi and Honda while Anzu tried a few feeble attempts at shushing them. Eventually his eyes fell on the empty seat of one Bakura Ryou whom Ryuuji had noticed was showing up less and less for class.

Vaguely, he wondered why he hadn't seen the shy teen around the normal group with Yugi lately, or even in class for that matter. Ryou had been missing for the last two days, though that was a small amount compared to the amount of school he would normally miss at a time, sometimes two weeks. (If Ryuuji remembered correctly, the boy had once been absent for a whole month, or close to it.)

At the end of their math lesson the teacher looked around the room and shook his head as if something was bothering him before saying in a tired voice, "Alright. Now who's going to take Bakura-san his homework today?" A rather contagious mumble of annoyance ran through the students simultaneously, all tired of the pale boy 'ditching school'. No one believed he was really sick so often anymore, and Ryou wasn't talkative enough in class for most people to even care about him, much less where he lived. Otogi glanced again at Yugi, waiting for someone from that group to raise their hands, but they never did. The gothic boy snorted at that; didn't they always say they were friends with Ryou? "Come on, someone has to do it," the teacher continued, though still no one seemed to care and began to talk to each other quietly.

Frowning, Ryuuji found himself feeling sorry for the ill teen and raised his hand, a few classmates raising an eyebrow at the unusually kind gesture coming from the Dice Monsters player. "Well…Otogi, that's very…nice of you." Ryuuji shrugged and put his hand down, feeling a group of surprised eyes from his friends on him. What was the big deal? Couldn't he take pity on people every now and then? No one else was going to do it that was for sure.

"That's weird, Otogi-kun, I didn't know you even liked Ryou-kun." Yugi smiled as they made their way home for the day. Ryuuji rolled his eyes at the perky attitude. Sure, now they were interested. What kind of friends were they?

"Well, it's not like any of you were going to do it," he found himself shooting back a little more icily than he had meant to. But still, couldn't they spend fifteen minutes to take a sick friend his homework? What kind of friends were they? At least Yugi had the decency to look guilty.

"Don't get me wrong. I would take it but I have to help grandpa in the store today."

"I have to work too. I don't get a day off just because Ryou's sick," Anzu added as if trying to defend herself from being attacked with guilt. Ryuuji rolled his eyes and glanced back at Katsuya and Honda.

"And? What's your excuse?"

The blonde shrugged. "My old man doesn't like me coming back late when I don't tell him about it."

"My house is in the completely opposite direction of his. It takes me another half hour just to get home from there."

"Now that's just pathetic. Even the mutt had a better excuse than that."

"Thanks… Hey!" Katsuya huffed and scowled at Ryuuji. "Either way, why should we go out of our way for him? I mean, even when we try he just tries to ignore us."

"Jounouchi-kun! That sounds so mean!"

"Well it's true! I mean, he does ignore us lately; blatantly! Half the time I'm not sure if he even wants us to be his friends." A collective frown went around the group. Though no one was going to say it, they'd been having the same thoughts that the blonde had just spoken about.

Otogi groaned and ruffled his hair, pushing his messy bangs out of his face. "Look, whatever! I'll take him his homework, alright? Later."

Two train stops and a few blocks later Ryuuji found himself looking up at a rather nice, if not small, apartment building. "So this is it, huh?" Ryuuji let himself into the building, asking the desk clerk where Bakura Ryou's room was. The old man had seemed happy that Ryou had a visitor, it looked like not many people came around for him and he hadn't left his room since last Sunday.

Ryuuji rapped lightly on the door in front of him, room 706, waiting patiently for Ryou to come out. A few minutes of nothing passed before Ryuuji decided to try the door bell, waiting a few more endless minutes, not hearing so much as a rustle coming from inside the apartment.

It was weird; the man had said that Ryou hadn't left in three days, so why wasn't he coming to the door? Maybe he was asleep or something, or in the shower. Then the thought of the boy possibly passed out somewhere in the house sprang into Ryuuji's mind making him nervous. What if that really was the case? He couldn't possibly leave now, there was no way. A million horrible thoughts about what could have happened to Ryou were running through his mind at once.

He tried the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked and pushed it open as far as the chain lock on the other side would allow. A green eye peeked into the darkness. "Ryou? Hey, it's Otogi! I brought you your homework. Are you alright in there?" Silence met his calls until a sudden flash of a dark brown eye starred through the crack, glaring back at him with what could be considered as no less than a look of hate before the door slammed shut, knocking Ryuuji back into the railing.

His heart was racing a mile a minute as he stared at the door, eyes wide and face pale. That look couldn't have belonged to the soft tempered boy who was supposed to be in the house. Did he have the wrong room? Or was someone maybe in there with Ryou? But that look, the pure darkness screaming from that one eye didn't seem like it came from someone who would be a good bed maid, maybe even someone dangerous. What if something was holding Ryou hostage in his own home!

Before Ryuuji could ponder the thoughts any more a slight rustle of chains being unlatched scratched through the door and for just a moment Ryuuji thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. What was he supposed to do if that same…thing came out of the room and jumped him? But his fears were eased at the sight of the shy and quiet teen leaning heavily against the door frame with a curious look in his eyes. "Otogi-kun?" the weakness in the voice worried Ryuuji; Ryou sounded even softer than normal and looked even worse. His hair was matted and messy like he'd been lying down all day and his face was horribly pale and unhealthy looking. One arm was wrapped gently around the skinny torso and Ryuuji suddenly felt guilty for disturbing Ryou.

"Um, hey. Wow…you really look awful. If I knew you were this sick I would have just left your homework in the mailbox for you." Ryuuji walked over and held onto one of Ryou's arms supportively. "C'mon, let me help you back inside." He tugged the boy's arm lightly and raised an eyebrow at the quick gasp of pain he earned in response. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, sorry." With a nod, Ryuuji helped Ryou to the couch, closing the door with his foot as he let the pale boy lean on him until he was lying down again. Only then did Ryou move his arm from around his waist.

"Does your stomach hurt that much?"

"Wha--? Oh…um, yeah."

Something was off, very off. The air seemed tense, thick and it sent a shiver down the dark haired teen's spine. There was something else in the apartment and Ryou wasn't mentioning it.

"Do you want me to get you something while I'm here? Medicine? A drink? Are you hungry at all?" Ryuuji thought he caught a glimpse of a smile pass Ryou's eyes.

"No, I'm really not hungry at all." He hesitated for a minute, as if contemplating whether or not he should ask his question or not. "There's…some Tylenol in the kitchen," the pale boy finally said, though he sounded unsure if it was really okay to ask.

"Sure, be right back." The younger teen gave a smile and went off to find the kitchen and the mentioned medicine. That spine chilling feeling of someone watching him began to creep through his mind and Ryuuji looked back, not seeing anything before continuing to the kitchen. It was like Ryou's apartment was haunted. There was definitely another presence in the house; and it wasn't a friendly ghost at all. Everything screamed at Ryuuji to leave but he ignored the feeling, grabbing the orange bottle from the counter and finding Ryou some water and a couple crackers. He barely kept himself from running back to the family room; he really didn't want to be alone in the creepy apartment. Maybe it was the sheer silence that hung on the walls, or the odd shadows from the lamps.

"Hey, Ryou, is there anyone…staying with you right now?" the pale boy looked at Ryuuji quizzically though his body seemed to tense up at the question as he took the medicine.

"No, why?"  
"I just…never mind. I feel like I'm being watched is all."

"Oh." Yes, Ryou really seemed nervous now. He was most certainly hiding something, Otogi was sure of it.

"Guess my mind's just playing tricks on me then." Oh yeah, he really believed that. "So, I'll bring you your homework tomorrow too."

"Tomorrow?"  
"Well, you don't look like you'll be well enough by tomorrow to go to school is all."

"No, I'll be there. I'm not running a fever or anything." That comment made Ryuuji blink.

"You're not?" he seemed surprised as he placed a hand against Ryou's forehead to confirm whether he was trying to bluff or telling the truth. Ryou was right though, he wasn't running a fever at all. "Then why the Tylenol? It doesn't help a stomachache."

"No, but it does wonders for a headache," a slight joking tone crossed into the boy's voice, though he would never reveal that it was for the fiery pain that kept coursing through and pounding in his veins, making him able to feel every pulse in his body.

"Can't argue with that, I guess." Ryuuji frowned, he wasn't convinced at all and still felt uneasy about the situation. Before he could press any further, Ryou's quiet voice spoke up again, politely but obviously trying to get him to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Otogi-kun, but it's getting late. You should probably leave."

"Oh, right, I guess so." He picked up his bag and gave the broken doll on the couch one last look. He really felt bad for leaving Ryou alone in his condition but if the pale boy didn't want him there, what was Ryuuji supposed to do? Force himself on him? "I'll see you tomorrow then. Later."

Ryou watched Otogi leave quietly, glad that he hadn't put up a fight with leaving and that nothing serious had happened. "Who was that?" Ryou jumped at the deep voice, swallowing the tightness in his throat. He had to play things carefully; he couldn't let Ryuuji be hurt.

"Just someone from my class; he brought me my homework." A smirk spread on the tomb robber's face, the split image of Ryou's with a dark presence, an evilness that Ryou would never be able to imitate.

"A friend?" the word was drawled out, like he was dangling the word in front of Ryou's eyes like some kind of prize that he couldn't have. Bakura sounded like he was almost happy to have something to play with and Ryou could feel his heart breaking into even more pieces.

The words fell off his lips like a mantra, a phrase that was repeated over and over. He knew the words and could say them in his sleep; they were always running through his head. He didn't even have to think about them, just spouting the words Bakura wanted to hear like a broken record, "No, Yami. Not a friend, I don't have the privilege to have friends." Soft brown eyes were covered with silver bangs, no emotion to his voice at all. The spirit had punished him enough and beaten the words into Ryou so often that even the broken angel began to believe them as the truth.

He didn't deserve any friends.

Bakura chuckled and ruffled Ryou's hair with a poisonous smile. "That's a good boy. You can't be close to anyone," he began to walk away, disappearing into his room again and leaving the shivering teen alone. Ryou didn't worry that Bakura would try anything at the moment; the spirit didn't find any pleasure in playing with a broken toy.

Ryou could feel the hot tears beginning to sting his eyes though he refused to let them fall. There was no point to tears, crying never changed anything. If it could, A than Ryou would be beyond happy at the moment. The spirit never showed any sympathy, and should anyone learn of what was happening something could happen to them so there was no one to talk to.

No friends, he didn't have the right; that was what Bakura had taught him. That no one would want such a tainted doll. Again the thought of an endless sleep crossed Ryou's mind. Pressing against his senses like a physical force just pushing him towards a blade or a sharp object, anything that could take the pain away, but what was the point? Was he that pathetic? As much as he longed for the thought of no more pain Ryou couldn't bear the thought of being dead, not yet. Maybe a few more pushes away, but not yet.

Thin arms wrapped around a bruised waist, tremors running through the frail body, warm tears finally falling freely down pale cheeks from blank eyes. He hurt. He hurt so much, in every sense of the word; his body, his heart, his soul, everything ached, everything cried out for relief that would never come. There was no one to run to, no one cared anymore, no one that Ryou would allow close enough to care.

Nothing would change. Tomorrow Ryou would walk the halls with his shy smile the same way he always had, hiding his pain, keeping to himself and walking through the day like a shadow that didn't exist to anyone. He'd cry today, let it out while he could before putting up his front again.

He wished though, desperately wished that someone could hold him; take him away from his life, if only for a moment.

* * *

Otogi stopped outside the door to Ryou's apartment, staring at it for a moment before turning down the stairs, worry eating away at his heart and ebbing into his mind. He just had a feeling that Ryou wasn't alone, and not for the better. He felt so bad for leaving, the apartment felt dark, evil, but also lonely and sad, though Ryou obviously didn't want him there.

He'd heard from the others that Ryou's dad was always off in some other country on archeological digs and was gone for weeks or months at a time. Ryuuji knew what it was like to come home to an empty house and felt sorry that Ryou had to suffer alone. The more he thought about it; that was one thing that he and Ryou had in common: a missing family.

He thought about going back, maybe asking to spend the night but then thought against it. The house must always be like that, and Ryuuji couldn't exactly sleep over every night. No, at the moment it was better just to go home and hope that things would be alright.

Though, even if he'd seemed nervous, Ryuuji thought that Ryou had seemed just a little happy at having some company; even if it was only his imagination. With one last look to the house and a sigh, Ryuuji headed home to an empty house. For some reason the thought of going home saddened him more than usual.

Maybe he should have asked to sleep over after all.

_Inulover28: And there's the first chapter. Please remember to review, I love to hear what people think of my work and any tips or advice is also more than welcome -smiles- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Inulover:** Here's chapter two. This was only the biggest bitch to post. I've been trying to upload this thing all day, but won't even let me put anything in my documents. There still wouldn't be an update if I didn't have a blank doc already uploaded to over-write. Anyway, appreciate this post -smiles- it almost didn't happen -pokes By any chance, has anyone else had this problem? Maybe it's just a glitch for the day or what, but -shurgs- dunno.

* * *

Ryou tried to hold back the cringe of pain as he ran down the halls of his school, stumbling to the classroom door and gripping the frame as he tried to catch his breath and quell the fiery pain shooting through his chest. The bell rang and he forced himself to stand up straight, wiping the grimace from his face with a smile and walked slowly but steadily into the classroom.

"Bakura, you're late." The class watched as the teacher scolded the quiet boy and Ryou took his seat.

"I know, sorry. I was held up." With a sigh, the teacher turned back to the blackboard and continued to write down the days lessons. Ryou had never been more relieved that Ogata Sensei was letting him off easy, without a lecture on being late. At the moment, Ryou knew he wouldn't be able to take it with a straight face.

He slouched back, relaxing in his seat but gasped and straightened up when a stabbing pain hit him at the movement. Ryou was sure of it now; Bakura had really done something bad that night. Ryou was used to the beatings and violent sex even if the last night had been a little more rough than normal. But Bakura had definitely done something this time, there was no other reason for Ryou to be in such pain for so long if not.

With a sigh, the silver haired teen carefully leaned back against the chair, holding an arm around his waist tenderly, trying to make himself comfortable for the time being. Slowly, a little prickle ran up his spine, at the feeling that someone was watching him and, curiously, brown eyes skimmed the room before falling on a pair of worried emerald ones. Ryou raised an eyebrow at Ryuuji, slightly nervous at the staring before the boy mouthed a silent, "Are you alright?"

Ryou smiled lightly and nodded, hoping to reassure Otogi and to keep him from pressing the matter any further. The less Otogi concerned himself with Ryou, the better for both of them. But when Otogi smiled back, Ryou couldn't help the small blush that stained his cheeks before turning back around.

Otogi glanced at the clock over the blackboard and frowned at the fact that Ryou was late. He was worried that something might have happened on the way to school, or even back at Ryou's apartment. Memories of the dark presence in the apartment sent cold shivers up the dark haired boy's spine causing him to worry even more. Just the thought of the fragile teen staying there all alone made Ryuuji nervous. Of course, his frown deepened even more once Ryou walked in the door and took his seat. Pale and out of breath, Ryou looked even worse than the day before. Maybe it was just Ryuuji being a worrywart, but the teen didn't look any better, that was for sure.

He glanced at Yugi and Anzu who didn't so much as look up when their friend walked in and sat down right in front of them. Of course, Ryou didn't look at them either. Even so, Ryuuji felt that the two kindest of the group should have noticed something off with their friend. At the very least, he expected Yugi to notice something.

Watching Ryou wrap an arm around his waist, Ryuuji couldn't possibly believe the teen's stomach was still bothering him. He kept watching, noticing every carefully controlled wince, twitch and gasp Ryou made and tried not to show. When Ryou noticed Ryuuji's stares and looked back with big, curious eyes, Ryuuji felt his heart skip a beat. He found himself staring at the big kitten eyes for a moment before remembering why he'd been staring in the first place, and asked if Ryou was alright. Of course, the teen had smiled and said yes, though Otogi didn't believe him in the slightest, but the pale teen's blush when Otogi had smiled back was far too adorable.

Otogi still continued to watch Ryou the whole class period, watching the teen become paler as time went on. He could have sworn he saw Ryou trembling just a little, but it was so slight that Ryuuji thought maybe he was just projecting his worry too much. Even so, when the lunch bell finally rang and the students began to leave, Ryuuji made his way over to Ryou to talk, wanting to get to the bottom of things once and for all.

Ryou tried leaning back in his chair a bit to ease the stiffness in his back from having to sit so awkwardly straight. Eyes tightly closed, he knew he was failing miserably at hiding his pain, but why should he? No one was watching anyway, no one cared enough because Ryou didn't let them and he didn't care any more. Every nerve was throbbing, his ribs trying to kill him with the jolting pains like a dagger being jabbed into him and then, if he tried to ignore it, twisted slowly. Even when he found a comfortable position that didn't cause him pain, the reprieve was short lived. Even that position would become uncomfortable and he would have to move again.

He could tell his face was horribly flushed and hot, and knew he was shaking. He was getting so dizzy and the fact that he couldn't even put his head down for a few minutes didn't help. As he leaned his head back over the chair, he could have just broken down and cried. What had he been thinking trying to come to school? He'd wanted to get away from Bakura for the day; that was the problem. Even though he didn't like playing when his doll was broken, Bakura seemed to be getting impatient for Ryou to heal. The longer he sat in class though, the more he thought that it just wasn't worth a day away from Bakura! How was he even going to get home on the train like he was? With all the crowds and being shoved around, he shuddered at the thought of how it had already been that morning.

"Ryou…Hey, Ryou!" The boy jumped at his name and yelped at the dagger that was more than happy to wedge itself into his chest again. Trying not to double over, he looked back to see Otogi standing over him. Ryou shook his head, getting his eyes to focus a little better.

"W-What is it?" Oh God, did he really sound that pathetic? Apparently so, seeing as Ryuuji frowned in concern. The older teen knelt down in front of Ryou, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder who jumped slightly, almost as if he were scared, but after that did nothing more than watch Ryuuji closely. The teen was far too frazzled so Otogi put on a warm smile to try and ease Ryou's nerves a bit.

"You should have stayed home. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks." Otogi shook his head quickly. He hadn't meant to say that.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. You just look worse than yesterday, that's all."  
"I'm fine."  
"You're shaking…"  
"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Ryou jumped and yelped again, surprised at Ryuuji's suddenly loud voice and tightened his arm around his waist again; a few well held back tears soaking his eyelashes as they brushed his cheeks.

Wide eyes simply watched the scene for a moment, thinking that Ryou looked far too scared and pained, but Ryuuji didn't know what to do. Why was the boy always so jumpy? And why was he in so much pain?

"Ryou, hey." He tilted the teen's face to look at him easier, pushing some of the locks of hair covering Ryou's eyes away. "What's wrong? There has got to be more than you're telling me."

Gentle hands brushed at the trapped tears before resting on the boy's cheek. He was warm, but not warm enough to consider a fever. "What's going on, Ryou? You're not sick, are you." It wasn't even a question. It was plain as day that being sick was not the problem.

Ryuuji never got a response, but that was all the answer he needed. Something serious was going on and Ryou needed help. The guy seemed so fragile, like he'd break if Otogi made the wrong move or said the wrong thing.

They were completely alone in the classroom, everyone having gone outside to enjoy the nice weather during lunch. Otogi swallowed, afraid of the answer he would get for the question he wanted to ask. As much as he didn't want to believe it, the way Ryou was acting screamed it.

"Ryou, is someone hurting you?" he spoke the words gently, heart freezing at the sudden look of pure terror that crossed Ryou's face at the question. Ryuuji had hit the nail on the head, and he wasn't happy that he'd guessed right.

Ryou couldn't believe it. How could Ryuuji have guessed? It wasn't the exact truth but it was close enough and that wasn't good. No one was supposed to know! If people knew, Bakura would have his eye on them. If they helped, they'd most likely be killed! He was shaking again and could tell Otogi was getting more and more worried. Ryou pulled himself together, gathering his thoughts again, forcing himself to stop trembling with a brave, soft spoken face; like the idea was funny.

"Hurting me? There's no one in my house that could. I live alone." There, perfect; Ryuuji couldn't deny that fact.

Emerald eyes stared unbelievingly at the suddenly much stronger boy. "I…" Otogi didn't know what to say, not expecting Ryou to bring up the matter so…factually. A little flood of relief washed over Ryou at Otogi's speechlessness, maybe he could still be saved. Then, Otogi said the dreaded words "I don't believe you," and the flood of relief dried up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't believe you!" The older teen's eyes harden in determination to get the truth. "I could tell someone was with you, Ryou. I could feel something there. I'm not sure if I can really explain it, but there was definitely something there. And the way you're acting, like hell I'm gonna believe nothing's wrong!" Otogi's voice grew louder with his certainty, more confident in his conclusions than before.

Tears of pain and frustration and horror welled up against Ryou's will. He couldn't take this right now. Not when he already hurt so much to where he felt he could just curl up on the floor and lay there for the rest of the day. Ryuuji was too stubborn, and nothing Ryou tried to counter with seemed to have any affect. Of course, now a few people were beginning to wander back into the classroom. Just Ryou's luck as he desperately tried to hold himself together.

Otogi seemed to notice the problem of people around them now and lowered his voice, though his eyes never lost the sharpness that caused Ryou so much distress. They knew too much, were so sure of themselves. That was the problem!

A warm hand brushed at the falling tears, gaze finally softening as the pale teen seemed to all but curl into a little protective ball, trying to hold back sobs. Ryuuji really needed to tread carefully now. He was starting to pull a few reluctant answers from Ryou's actions now, but those actions also broke Ryuuji's heart.

"Ryou, please. Tell me what's wrong…"

"I can't!" It was Otogi's turn to jump, not expecting the soft spoken teen to yell at him. It was such a hurt sound; tormented and pained, frustrated. Ryou was starting to break down, and suddenly Ryuuji wasn't sure if that was a good thing. With the words, the last thread holding the silver boy's emotions back snapped and let loose the tears. His shaking form doubled up as if to protect himself. Otogi had never seen Ryou look so small and frail before. He always felt delicate, but never this breakable and Ryuuji was almost afraid to touch him.

"I can't…" the words shook as they left Ryou's mouth again and Ryuuji almost didn't catch them. "Even if I did…there's nothing…nothing you could do."

The one thing that worried Otogi more than the suddenly trembling and sobbing form were the last few words Ryou had whispered: "No one can help me."

Otogi was entirely speechless as he watched Ryou cry, never having meant to throw the poor boy into hysterics. He'd pushed just a little too forcefully, too quickly. He should have eased into it, making Ryou trust him first. The boy didn't know anymore about Ryuuji than Ryuuji did him. Sadly, Otogi knew there was nothing he could do to fix his mistake now.

He'd never heard anyone sound so…distraught…sad…broken. Broken; it was really the only word Ryuuji could come up with. Depressed, sad, hurt, none of those words seemed to fully describe the feeling of complete lack of hope and life coming from Ryou.

Ryou had always been quiet for as long as Ryuuji had known him, but he'd just taken it as the boy's personality. Maybe the others thought that too. Ryou was just quiet, shy, and withdrawn. But now Ryuuji wondered how much of that silence was out of shyness, and how much out of depression. Something was far beyond wrong, and obviously had been for a long time.

Ryou wasn't sure what he was crying for anymore: pain, frustration, helplessness, was he finally just losing his mind? Everything being bottled up in him from the very first rape seemed to be erupting out of him now and he just couldn't stop it. Random thought's Ryou had had over the years seemed to spring up and race through his mind; of everything he'd ever felt. All the suicidal thoughts, the pleas for help, wishing, cursing himself for being weak against Bakura; it was all just too much.

He'd entirely forgotten that Ryuuji was even still with him. The stares and whispers from his classmates didn't even register in Ryou's mind. Then an awkward hand gently pushed the hair sticking to Ryou's tear streaked face away.

"Ryou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help; I still do. But I'm sorry."

Not knowing what else to do, Ryuuji pulled Ryou into a stiff hug, feeling slightly weird about holding another guy so gently at first. Ryou seemed to fit in Otogi's arms so perfectly though, and soon Ryuuji relaxed and held Ryou closer.

Ryou gasped, not expecting to be pulled close to Otogi. If anything, he wanted to be pushed away; at least, that's what he told himself. But Otogi didn't push him away; in fact, he seemed to hold Ryou tighter while being mindful of the pain Ryou's body was in. The teen didn't know what to do. He hadn't been held so lovingly since he was a little child and had come running home to his mom after being bullied. He felt almost ashamed that it had come to this. Embarrassed, but the warmth was too nice and Otogi was so gentle. Ryou found himself relaxing into the hold and crying like he'd never cried before. He was embarrassed to death but just couldn't stop.

Everything had fallen to pieces in just a few minutes: his secrets, his distance, his emotions, and his control. All of them ganged up on Ryou as he clung to Ryuuji's warm body like a lost kitten. How could he have lost his delicate grip on his emotions so easily? Was it because the last night had been so severe? Or was it because there seemed to be someone who still cared about him?

No, he couldn't think like that, not of Otogi, not of anyone. He couldn't risk it. If the tomb robber found out then Otogi would be in trouble. Ryou had lost all control over the spirit- or at least what little he had had before- once Bakura was able to manifest his own body. This was a problem Ryou had to face on his own. He couldn't let anyone else risk themselves for him or put his friends-dare he even call them that- in danger. Those thoughts only brought on a new wave a tears but he didn't care anymore. Not about the people that should be entering the classroom, or that he was bawling like a baby to a guy he barely knew. All Ryou knew was that the world hurt too much and that the warmth around him was inviting and caring.

Otogi stroked the silver hair tenderly, wanting to help but not knowing how. His jacket was being soaked through with tears but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Ryou, even as people entered the room. Otogi wasn't one to be 'moved by tears', but Ryou just had something about him, though Otogi couldn't place it. Even so, eventually, many whispering students later, Ryou began to calm down; eyes red and watery.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a soft voice, rubbing at his eyes and sniffling but Otogi shook his head and ran his fingers through the soft hair.

"Don't be. C'mon, you should wash your face. Your eyes are all red."

Ryou lowered his head, mortified at how pathetic he must look to Ryuuji. The thought of getting up wasn't a very pleasant one though. Being embraced by Ryuuji and with all the other emotions flooding him, the pain had seemed to numb itself, but now was beginning to come back.

Otogi frowned at Ryou's hesitance. "Even if you're not going to tell me what's going on, you're hurt and should go and lye down."

Ryou could see the pure concern in Otogi's eyes.

"I can tell you're in pain…c'mon, it can't hurt."

Ryou didn't say anything but forced himself to stand up, the raven haired teen catching him when Ryou swayed dangerously on his feet. Otogi couldn't help the pity that rose in his chest as Ryou grasped weakly onto him and winced before straightening up.

* * *

The bell rang for class to start, but Otogi didn't care as he waited for Ryou to finish washing his face. He leaned against the wall next to the pale boy, arms crossed over his chest and eyes worried. How long had Ryou been hiding this secret that someone was hurting him, and how he was toughing it out? He seemed quiet and weak, but how was Ryou _really_ like behind that façade? It made Otogi curious, making him want to break that shell of a mask and find out who Bakura Ryou really was.

He really didn't know anything about Ryou at all, except that he lived alone and was good in school whenever he was there.

Emerald eyes starred at brown that always seemed shy and hesitant, not wanting to stand out. But now when Otogi looked at them, knowing some of the things Ryou was hiding, the more he realized that even the shyness was an act. Not even an act, but Ryou knew how to twist his words so that he gave off the impression of being shy; just a few soft smiles to finish off the illusion. They were really sad eyes, depressed. The look in Ryou's eyes was that of someone who had given up.

Ryou looked up at Ryuuji, face dried and a small smile gracing his lips, an arm still hugging his waist. Normally, the impression would have been cute and meek, now all Otogi saw was the sadness behind it. Otogi found Ryou's name falling off his lips quietly, almost begging to know what was wrong, and the boy's smile fell. Ryou stared at the ringlets of water spiraling down the drain, thinking.

"Otogi-kun, please, stop. Just…stop. Forget all of this, please. For both of our sakes." Ryou winced as he straightened up and turned to leave the room, downcast eyes not so much as glancing back at Ryuuji. He felt a little better though. It seemed all he'd needed was a shoulder to cry on, just to let out some of the bottled up emotions to someone that at least seemed to care. He could make it through the rest of the day now, even with the aches in his body. Otogi didn't know it, but he'd already helped Ryou immensely by not letting the boy push himself away for once.

Otogi caught up and rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder, stopping him. "Look, if you want to talk, you know where to find me, alright? I'll listen, I want to help."

Big brown eyes starred at Otogi for a moment like a puppy, shocked and surprised that Otogi still wasn't giving up, but somehow that melted Ryou's shock into a smile; a real one. One that Otogi thought suited the silver angel in front of him. Ryuuji was starting to give Ryou a little bit of hope again, and as much as Ryou knew the teen couldn't help, he also couldn't help the happiness that the idea caused him.

"Thank you, Otogi-kun."

The teacher's eyes turned like a hawks onto Ryou and Otogi once they finally entered the room, over ten minutes after the bell had rung. "Nice of you two to join us."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but Otogi cut him off.

"Sorry. Ryou wasn't feeling well. I was helping him."

The teacher began to make a comment about having a note from the nurse, took one look at the run down teen and sighed. He waved his hand to their seats and turned back around; dismissing them and Ryou gave Otogi a small smile of appreciation for getting them out of trouble.

Yugi leaned forward in his seat when Ryou sat down carefully; trying not to cause himself anymore pain for the day then was necessary. "Hey, Ryou, are you alright? What were you and Otogi-kun doing?"

The boy smiled back over his shoulder softly and Ryuuji sneered at the scene from his seat. Of course the blonde cared now, it was plain as day that there was a problem with Ryou, and how could they still call themselves friends if they ignored it?

"I'm fine. It's nothing you need to worry about. I guess I'm just not feeling as well as I thought."

Yugi's eyes turned somber but he smiled back at Ryou, obviously feeling guilty as he sat back and Ryou turned around again. The others barely looked up from their desks, seeming ashamed at their behavior the other day. As far as they were concerned, Ryou was really 'sick,' and they hadn't done anything to help.

Otogi found himself not paying any attention to class again, not being able to keep his eyes off of Ryou. He still looked decidedly uncomfortable and hurt. Why he wouldn't at least go and lye down for a while, Otogi wasn't sure. Of course, Ryuuji also wasn't sure why he seemed to care so much for this boy he barely knew. It wasn't like Ryuuji knew Ryou personally in anyway. In fact, with the exception of battle city and a few random moments, Otogi had never even really spent any time alone with Ryou or even hardly in a group. The boy was just a quiet, pretty face that happened to be in his class and have the same friends. Otogi didn't know Ryou's home life besides the fact that he lived alone. Where were his parents? He knew that Ryou's dad was away constantly, but what about his mom? Ryuuji didn't know something as basic as what Ryou liked to eat or do in his free time. Why did he feel such a strong need to help Ryou? All he could think of was that he felt sorry for the boy, but Ryou needed help, not sympathy.

When the bell finally rang Ryuuji jumped out of his seat in surprise and looked at the clock before looking back to Ryou. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the time in the slightest, and even couldn't remember how Ryou had been acting during the time lapse. The class began to shuffle out of the room and suddenly Ryuuji knew what class was next: Gym.

Ryou bit his lip at the sound of the bell, forcing his sore body to move; his ribs protesting painfully, causing a wince and a gasp from the teen. With one hand on his desk to stay upright, Ryou began to contemplate skipping his next class. How could he play soccer in this condition? He could barely sit in a chair comfortably, nonetheless run around on a field, chasing a ball.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to spot Ryuuji behind him again. Again the concern in Ryuuji's eyes was showing and Ryou felt bad for trying to push him away when the teen was really as concerned as he was, but Ryou didn't have a choice.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse. Just for the period at least."

The silver haired boy frowned and shook his head; that was one of the things he couldn't do.

"No, I don't think she could help me, anyway," Ryou spoke up timidly, not wanting to be rude about Ryuuji's concern.

"She could give you some pain killers and let you lye down for awhile. There is no way you can play soccer in the condition you're in. You can barely stand up straight!" The pale boy frowned at that, worrying his bottom lip in a way that Otogi thought was rather cute. At least he seemed to be thinking about it, which was progress as far as Ryuuji was concerned.

Ryou knew that if he skipped, he at least wouldn't have to worry about the pain any longer and could take a breather up on the roof. On the other hand, his skipping would bring him unwanted attention from the teacher, and most likely Yugi's group. No, he couldn't let anyone get involved, and the easiest way to do that was for Ryou to stay as far from them as possible with his problems; Otogi was already far too close for comfort.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine," Ryou smiled and stood up straighter as if to prove a point, "I'm feeling better already."

"Ryou…" the older boy sighed, moaning the boy's name in frustration and ruffling his own mess of dark hair. Why couldn't Ryou at least help himself? Who did Ryou think he was kidding? There was no possible way he could handle running around like that. Slowly the silver haired teen began to walk away, thinking Ryuuji was done for the moment and that he'd actually won a battle over Otogi this time. Maybe Ryuuji would even drop things if Ryou convinced him that he was alright now.

Unfortunately for Ryou, Otogi could see how hard Ryou was trying to hold his pain back and walk straight. Whether Ryou noticed it or not, he was walking rather stiffly, and again Ryuuji desperately wanted to know why his stomach seemed to be paining him so much as Ryou's arm went across his waist again; though he tried to make the gesture look casual. Determined, Ryuuji grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling him back and earning a gasp of pain but instead of breaking down and apologizing, Ryuuji met Ryou's eyes with a strong, determined stare. Even if he had to force it, Ryuuji wasn't going to let Ryou push himself anymore.

Big brown eyes starred up at Otogi; sad, pained and curious and the dark haired teen couldn't help the blush that spread on his face. It was like some romance novel, where Ryou was the sad princess and Otogi the dark prince who could save her and sweep her off her feet. Ryuuji shook his head at the thoughts, trying to get the picture of Ryou's helpless gaze out of his head where surly the prince would lean down and kiss his princess.

Ryou watched Ryuuji, fascinated and a little worried at the sudden silence that had fallen over the older teen as Ryou tilted his head, speaking softly, "Otogi…kun?" The sound seemed to break Ryuuji out of his trance at least and the memory of what he'd wanted to say sprang right back into his mind.

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, Ryou!" The willful look was back in Otogi's eyes, replacing the daydreaming gaze from just a moment before. A gentle smile played on Ryou's face at the words.

"I'm not..,"

"Yes you are! You're pushing yourself too hard! Do you think I'm blind? I can see how much pain you're in, and if you thinking I'm just going to sit back and watch you suffer, you're wrong."

Ryou merely starred at Ryuuji, speechless, paralyzed at the strong words filled with such concern that Ryou couldn't even remember ever being used with him before. Slowly, Ryuuji softened up and loosened his hold on Ryou's arm, though he still didn't let go. "If I can't make you go to the nurse I'm going to make sure you don't do gym, at the very least."

In all honesty, Ryou was flattered that the teen cared so much. To think that there was still someone who cared about what happened to him was heart warming. When he tried to push Ryuuji away, the teen just pressed on. Where others had allowed the change in Ryou's behavior, Ryuuji, for whatever reason, was fighting it. A shy smile broke out on Ryou's face, his defenses lowering; eyes looking down as if in guilt. It was a few moments before the quiet voice spoke up again, "Thank you, Otogi-kun. I mean it. But I need to act normally; I can't draw attention to myself. I can't let anyone else get involved, so…" there was one word that Otogi caught and grabbed, finally getting a clue that he could maybe use to find out what all was happening.

"Involved in _what_?"

Suddenly, Ryou shut up, a look of pure terror showing on his face. He'd slipped up! Ryuuji's kindness had brought down Ryou's defenses, relaxed him, and now he'd said too much! He wasn't supposed to say _anything_ about there being something wrong! Ryou began to panic.

"N-no. That's not what I meant…"  
"Tell me, Ryou! Please."

The boy began trying to pull away from Otogi in his panic, desperate to get away before he said anything else to further instigate Ryuuji's questions.

"No…I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean it!"

"Ryou…"

"L-let go!" He tugged once more, ignoring the pain it caused him and pulled his arm free, darting out of the room like a comet, leaving a stunned Ryuuji behind; hand still outstretched as if to grab Ryou and pull him back. Ryuuji was now only sure of one thing: whatever was happening to Ryou, he was terrified to let anyone get involved. What did he think was going to happen?

* * *

Ryou didn't stop running until he reached the changing room, bent over in pain and out of breath, arms encircling his sides and his vision going spotty and dark from the pain piercing his body. No, his body wasn't happy with such activities at all, but Ryou could still do them if he just bit the bullet and went for it. Still panting, Ryou limped his way in to change, all the while worrying about the horrible slip up he'd made with Ryuuji. He hoped the teen would let it go, but of course, that most likely wouldn't be the case. Ryou mentally cursed himself. If he'd just stayed home he wouldn't be having this problem! He was so stupid! His want to get away from Bakura was going to put someone else in danger now, just like he'd feared. 

Wanting to try and distance himself from Ryuuji, Ryou got ready to change, taking out his clothes from his locker. With a wince, he managed to slowly shrug his shirt off, cringing at the dagger stabbing into his bones at the movement. A frown marred his face as he tenderly brushed his fingers over the horrible bruises covering his torso and around his ribs. Ryou was grateful that there was no one else in the room with him to see the sickly black, blue, and yellow splotches showing up like some kind of abstract art against his pale skin. A sigh past his lips as he finished changing, taking a breath as he walked to join his class on the soccer field.

Ryou could feel Ryuuji watching him closely from the moment he had come out on the field. Ryou wished the teen would just give up and not question him anymore. With a grimace, Ryou ran down the field with his classmates, just praying that no one would pass him the ball. Sweat was already dripping down his face, vision tunneling the more he pushed himself as his body cussed at him for being so active. His arm tightened around his waist, trying to contain the pain even just a little.

"Ryou!" Never had the boy dreaded hearing his own name before as he watched the ball being kicked to him, far too high off the ground to simply kick. After that, all he remembered was a searing pain and colors dancing around his eyes. Maybe he cried out, maybe he didn't, he couldn't remember, but there were a few cries around him from his classmates as his body decided to go on strike and Ryou completely blacked out.

* * *

**Inulover**: And thus, we have chapter two. Please remember to review, it makes me happy to hear what you think -smiles-. This is the first story I've posted on FF after their "no review replys" rule started, so, I'm just waiting to get chapters up before responding -smiles- not neglecting anyone by far -smiles- 


	3. Chapter 3

Inulover: Wow. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I seriously just don't have as much time as I used to have to write anymore. I finally managed to get this chapter done, so I hope you enjoy. As for future reference of my updating schedule, I will try and update at least once a month from now on (sooner, if I can.)

And now, onto the story

* * *

It's dark. It's so dark. He's swimming in the endless abyss with no end in sight. Where was he? This wasn't sleep…but this wasn't a dream. It was just perpetual darkness.

He didn't know what to do, where to go. There was no light, no shadow, no wind or, movement. Just silence. Endless silence. He was alone. He was always alone. This is no different than when he's awake; but if it isn't different, than why is he so scared now?

He needed help. He needed someone, something, to help him out of this darkness, to guide him back to the light. But there was no one, there was never anyone. He'd chased them all away. He knew he had chased away his only chance to get out of this darkness, but who "they" were, he didn't know. Only that it was his fault.

He began to panic. He was never going to get out of here. He would forever be stuck in this darkness. He didn't want to be stuck! He wanted a way out! He wanted things back the way they had been, before the darkness. But what _had_ it been like before the darkness? He couldn't even remember. Did he want to go back?

Yes. Yes, he did want to go back, but he needed help! And help was the one thing he couldn't get, the one thing he couldn't ask for. He would never escape this feeling, this emptiness, this terror. It was hopeless. But there was something comforting, soothing. Someone was there, but whom?

Ryuuji watched Ryou as he slept. He was pale and in a lot of pain, but at least he was getting some much needed rest. Ryuuji had been terrified when Ryou had simply collapsed on the soccer field; had been the first person at Ryou's side. Ryuuji felt like he'd watched Ryou fall in slow motion, looking like the boy had only stumbled and tripped until he didn't get back up.

Now, Ryou was lying in the clinic, seeming even paler against the starched sheets tucked around him. If Ryou had just listened to him, none of this would have happened! If Ryou had just skipped gym, if he'd only listened to Ryuuji in the first place, he wouldn't be unconscious. Of course, Ryou might have listened more had Ryuuji not scared him off.

Ryuuji perked up in his little plastic seat when Ryou began to shift, hopeful that he was starting to wake up. Sadly, all he did was continue to whimper, tossing in the sheets in terror. Ryuuji's heart ached to erase that fear. Ryou was such a gentle boy, why did he deserve such pain? He wanted to help, but just like with Ryou's current nightmare, didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was wrong; only the barest of facts, nothing specific. And what was worse, Ryou wouldn't let him help, though Ryuuji's persistence had seemed to shake the boy's resolve slightly. Maybe if he just eased into things a little at a time, he could earn Ryou's trust.

He reached out, stroking the silver strands of hair splayed out on the pillow, relieved when the boy began to calm down slightly. His hair was so soft; silk didn't come close to describing it. Ryuuji continued to pet the silver locks soothingly until Ryou's eyes began to flutter, body now relaxed and whimpering having ceased. Dazed chocolate eyes stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly, trying to regain his senses. After a moment, the glazed look became focused, turning to face Ryuuji with slight confusion.

"Otogi…kun?"

"Glad to see you're awake. You threw the whole class into hysterics, fainting like that." Otogi smiled, still stroking Ryou's hair even as Ryou frowned at the comment, looking guiltily at his hands.

"I'm sorry."

Ryuuji wanted to tell Ryou that he had nothing to apologize for, but Ryou began speaking again instead.

"Have you been sitting with me this whole time?"

Otogi blushed slightly and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Well…yeah." Ryuuji had no idea why he was so flustered all of a sudden. He'd just been concerned; there was nothing strange about that; sitting with a sick friend.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to."

Otogi frowned. There was that distance again. Ryou was trying to push Ryuuji away, but the older teen wasn't going to have it. One thing would have to change, though. If he wanted Ryou to open up to him, he had to earn the boy's trust. That was obviously going to be a hard task, and a long one, but it was the first step. Once Ryuuji accomplished that, things should become slightly easier.

"The nurse said you might have some broken ribs," Ryuuji brought up, and Ryou flushed nervously.

"…Oh?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't from the soccer ball…" Ryuuji watched Ryou fidget for a moment before relenting. It had been worth a shot.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to tell me what's going on, but at least let me take you to a doctor to make sure you're alright."

Ryou looked up with wide, curious and innocent eyes, slightly unconvinced. Ryuuji couldn't help but smile at such a cute expression. Ryou looked like a little stray kitten.

"You don't have to say what happened, but you can't just ignore broken bones." Ryuuji held his breath, watching Ryou think the question over for a moment before nodding his head, much to Ryuuji's relief. He smiled again, "Good."

Ryuuji turned to grab Ryou's uniform from the chair behind him that the injured boy hadn't noticed before. Actually, Ryou took this moment to realize that Ryuuji was dressed, not in his gym outfit. How long had he been out? Ryuuji seemed to notice Ryou's confusion while laying the clothes down on the side of the bed and his smile fell slightly.

"You've been out cold since gym. Schools been over for an hour already."

"Really?" Ryou looked confused, "Then….how long were you with me for?"

"Well, I came back after the last bell. The nurse wouldn't let me stay during class." Then Ryuuji added, almost as an after thought, "Yugi and the others came for a bit too. I said I would take you home since there was no one to pick you up."

Ryou blinked, slightly stunned. Ryuuji had literally been waiting for him? Had stayed after school, waiting for Ryou to wake up, just to take him home? A small warmth spread through Ryou's body at the thought, causing him to smile. It was flattering that Ryuuji kept trying to take care of him. Secretly, Ryou enjoyed the false hope of having a friend who he couldn't push away. For the moment he could pretend he didn't have to, but for Ryuuji's safety, Ryou didn't have much of a choice.

"Thank you, Otogi-kun. I won't keep you then." Ryou sat up, wanting to grab his clothes from Ryuuji, but his body still wasn't very happy with him from earlier and he had to lie back down. Ryou winced and pressed his hand against the sharp pain in his chest. Broken ribs? Right now, that sounded like a good possibility.

"Ryou? Here, let me help." Ryuuji sat on the bed, slipping an arm under Ryou's back, helping him to sit up without having to strain his injuries and letting him lean against the wall.

Ryou smiled and opened his mouth to thank Ryuuji, but stopped, seeing that Ryuuji's attention was nowhere on his face, but directly at his chest; on the ugly bruise covering a large spot of pale skin right under his rib cage.

Ryou blushed and his eyes trailed away from Ryuuji, hands clenching the sheets around him. He didn't want Ryuuji to see something so disgusting. Ryou should have paid more attention to it and kept the sheet against his chest. Ryou was expecting a lot of things, except for what Ryuuji actually did.

"No wonder you passed out," Ryuuji spoke quietly, reaching a hand toward the dark markings. Ryou noticed and flinched. Instinctual fear of a blow that he knew Ryuuji wouldn't deliver. Ryou gasped when gentle finger tips traced the discolored skin.

"It hit you right here, didn't it?" those soft fingers pressed where the bruise began to fade and meld back into Ryou's normal skin color further up his chest.

"It must have hurt." It had hurt, had hurt enough to cause Ryou to pass out. But it didn't now, not as much. Ryuuji's touch seemed to melt the pain away. His hands were fire that soothed the aches in Ryou's thin frame. Little shocks seemed to pass from Ryuuji's fingers into Ryou's veins and course through Ryou's body. His heart began to race and his face flush, eye lids drooping slightly. What was this feeling? Ryou rather…liked it.

All at once, Ryuuji seemed to notice what he was doing, snapping out of his fascination with the feel of Ryou's soft skin under his fingers and he jumped back, blushing bright enough to make a tomato look pink in comparison.

"S-sorry! I just…zoned out."

"It's ok," Ryou forced the words out of his suddenly dry throat. He stared at the fingers now resting in Ryuuji's lap and couldn't help but wish they were back on his skin. He had enjoyed that gentle, mind tingling feeling…NO! He had to shake those thoughts out of his head! Bakura would really look for Ryuuji if he knew that the teen had made Ryou happy. Lately, so much as a smile from Ryou would set the tomb robber off, though it wasn't hard not to smile when you had nothing to smile about.

An awkward silence permeated the room; neither of the boys facing each other. Emerald eyes turned back to Ryou then, Ryuuji opening his mouth to say something when the curtains rustled and the nurse walked in, catching both of their attentions. She just smiled.

"Bakura-kun, I'm glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um…fine?"

The nurse just hummed and looked at her clip board. She was a very nice woman, young and pretty. Her short dark hair hung in curly waves around her face, chestnut eyes obviously off in another world as she read the work on her board. Plenty of the boys in Domino High had a crush on her.

"Yes and your chest? Does that hurt? Can you bend over for me?" she asked skeptically and Ryou blanched at the mere thought of the requested action, shaking his head.

"Uh-huh. I thought as much." She turned to her desk and bustled around for something, finding a pen and writing something down for reasons neither boy knew before jotting something else down on a little sticky-note pad of school slips. Both teens watched her rip the piece of paper from its bindings and hand it to Ryou. It looked like a doctor's note.

"I want you to go to the hospital. I can almost guarantee that you have broken a rib or two. In the absence of your father being here…" she turned an un-easy glance at Ryuuji who couldn't help but sneer at the look, "I'm going to allow Otogi-kun to take care of you and make sure you get to the hospital and home alright."

Ryou nodded silently, he always caused people trouble. Maybe it would have been better to have stayed home and dealt with Bakura's waning patience for Ryou's recovery.

The nurse turned a stern look on Ryou who shrank back slightly.

"And I mean that you will go to the hospital. I had better not see you in school tomorrow or I'll just send your little butt back home. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Hikari-sensei." Ryou stuttered; glad once she had left. He turned to Otogi who seemed equally stunned.

"That was…scary," Ryuuji muttered, shaking his head and handing Ryou his clothes. "When you're ready."

Ryou nodded, and within a few painfully long and stressful minutes for Ryou, the boy was dressed and standing. The teen winced, barely keeping himself from doubling over. That soccer ball had just made the pain even worse, it hadn't been so mind numbing that morning just from standing or sitting up as it was now.

Ryuuji watched, forcing himself not to help the obviously unsteady teen too much. He would have gladly carried Ryou all the way home if the teen would have allowed it. Ryuuji reached a hand out to help steady Ryou who clung to his arm probably tighter than he had meant to. There was no way in hell Ryou would be able to last the whole bus ride to the hospital in this condition. He needed some pain killers and a decent rest, the sooner the better.

"Ryou? How about we stop at my house first?"

The silver haired teen just gave Ryuuji the most doleful look, eyes big and innocent.

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest and get some medicine. My place is closer than the hospital, I can drive you there later, but right now you can barely stand. Do you really think you could handle a long trip like that right now?"

Ryou looked away from Ryuuji, tightlipped. He really didn't want to admit such a painfully obvious fact. It would be a flat out lie if Ryou said he thought he could handle the trip at the moment. He hated to lie to Ryuuji, but if he wasn't careful, the other teen would get too close. Ryuuji had said that he wouldn't "force" Ryou to tell him what had happened, but the dice-duelist _did_ want to know. Although the offer for a decent rest without Bakura was tempting, Ryou knew he shouldn't.

At that thought, Ryou perked up. He wasn't wearing the ring! Bakura would surely kill him for being out of contact for so long. Where had the ring gone? He'd had it during gym, he always wore it. Whenever Ryou went out, he had to wear the ring. It was like a dog collar. It was either wear the ring, or face Bakura's magnified wrath later on. The ring was a far more pleasant choice.

"What are you looking for?"

"My…my necklace. I had it during gym…"

"Oh, here." Ryuuji turned back to the chair and picked up the odd golden dream catcher, holding it out to Ryou.

"This, right?"

"Yes," a small flood of relief washed over Ryou only to be replaced by the fear of the abuse he would suffer later.

His hand froze mid-grab over the ring in Otogi's hand, a small spark of hope glimmering. If Ryou didn't have the ring ON then Bakura couldn't tell where he was or who he was with. He wouldn't know that Ryuuji was helping him, or if he stopped to rest. Ryou knew he would already be punished for not having the ring, so why not try and help himself for the moment? Things really couldn't get much worse than normal for the day with Bakura.

"Ryou?" Ryuuji raised a curious eyebrow, watching Ryou stare off into space. "You wanted this, right?"

The silver haired teen looked back up at Otogi, hand still poised over the ring, mind still weighing the pro's and cons of not taking the ring back just yet. There was this tiny bit of freedom being waved in Ryou's face, and it was near impossible to ignore. A little voice told him he shouldn't even be thinking about purposefully disobeying Bakura, but…

"If you…hold onto that," Ryou nodded down to the ring, voice slightly spacey, like he was just thinking to himself out loud. "If you hold onto that…I'll go with you and do what you want." Ryou couldn't believe he'd actually said it. His heart jumped into his throat, he couldn't go back now.

"Really?" Otogi seemed amazed, his eyes wide and stunned. Was that really all it would take to make Ryou cooperate? If Ryuuji had known that, he would have offered to take the ring so much earlier.

"Um…sure. No problem." He glanced at the clock, stuffing the necklace into his own school bag.

"We should get going if we want to make the next bus." Ryou just nodded, following Ryuuji out of the nurse's office.

After the shock of Ryou complying past, Ryuuji began to wonder what was so special about the ring. Why had it held any weight in Ryou's decision? It was just a necklace. As he led Ryou out of the office, he found that he wanted to ask. Vaguely, the necklace seemed familiar, and Ryuuji wanted to know why. However, if he tried to ask, Ryou would probably run away again. Obviously the necklace held some importance, but it was far too great of an importance for Ryuuji to ask about yet; he just knew it.

Lost in thought, Ryuuji barely noticed when Ryou had begun leading _him_ to the bus stop until he ran into the boy, nearly knocking him over. He caught Ryou's arm before he could fall over and hurt himself even more.

"Sorry!" Ryuuji stammered, but Ryou only turned curious kitten eyes onto him.

"You seemed to be lost in thought. Is there a problem?"

Ryuuji almost did say "yes". Of course there was a problem! What was the deal with the necklace? Who was hurting Ryou? Why couldn't the boy tell him? There were so many problems Ryuuji was beginning to lose count! It was beyond frustrating! But he couldn't ask yet. Not yet. He had to be strong about this and hope it would work in the end.

"No. Everything's fine."

Ryou smiled softly. He knew Ryuuji wanted to ask but wouldn't, and Ryou was grateful for that. If he could just get some rest without Bakura, even for a little, and Ryuuji came out unharmed, than it would be a great day.

It only took a few silent moments for the bus to arrive, Ryuuji helping Ryou up the stairs. Much to Ryou's disappointment, however, there were no vacant seats, forcing the boy's to stand, gripping onto the bar. Ryuuji did his best to try and brace Ryou as the bus jerked to a start, though Ryou still gasped in pain despite himself.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ryuuji frowned and pressed closer to Ryou, hoping to steady him against the movements of the bus. Ryou just gave a pained smile at the question, pressing back into Ryuuji.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" the wry answer only deepened Ryuuji's frown, though he knew it was the truth. One way or the other, Ryou would have to go through this, and nothing Ryuuji could do would make things much better.

Ryuuji had been right; there was no way Ryou would have lasted the forty minute bus ride to the hospital and back. Not more than three starts and stops later, Ryou was already pale and shaking. Every sudden jerk of the bus jolted his battered body forward. It didn't matter how tightly he held onto the pole, or how Ryuuji tried to brace him. Ryou was beginning to wish he'd brought some pain killers to school with him, he hadn't taken any since the morning, and those had worn off way before getting kicked in the chest. Add that to no breakfast or lunch all day and it equaled one miserable Ryou.

"How much further is your house?" Ryou asked, both hands clutching the pole and body hunched forward as Ryuuji rubbed his back.

"Another fifteen minutes. Are you holding up alright?"

Ryou let out a shaky sigh despite himself and shook his head, trying to straighten up and take some of the pressure off his ribs though it didn't help much.

"Excuse me, is your friend alright? He looks awfully pale."

Ryuuji looked over to the young women, maybe in her twenties, who had spoken. He smiled politely and nodded.

"I think he'll be alright. He got hurt at school and isn't feeling very well." Ryuuji wasn't going to broadcast the real problem to a stranger but Ryou glanced at him nonetheless. The women hummed and stood up, gesturing to her seat.

"You can sit here. My stop is close anyway."

"Thank you," Otogi smiled and led Ryou to the seat, only to see him curl up a second later. The women frowned but didn't ask anything further, not wanting to ask something personal.

"I hope you feel better soon." The bus made another stop and the women shuffled off with a few other riders.

Ryuuji kneeled down in front of Ryou, resting a hand on the boy's knee. He was worried. Ryuuji's entire being was buzzing with nervousness, from Ryou's injury to the cause of it. He'd heard of broken ribs puncturing lungs, effectively suffocating their victims. That possibility jumped into Ryuuji's mind every time Ryou curled up, or took a rather shallow breath. For all Ryuuji knew, Ryou would start coughing up blood any minute! He didn't know what was going to happen.

"Maybe you should lean back, it could help."

Ryou blinked at Ryuuji's suggestion at first and then slowly sat back, arms tightening around his middle. This was horrible; the pain just kept coming and wouldn't stop. Sure, leaning back had eased the discomfort in his back, but if he went too far he would stretch his ribs and cause more pain to himself. It didn't matter where or how he moved, it was just a matter of settling on the lesser of two pains. He groaned and leaned back forward and then tried leaning back again as his back ached. It just didn't matter.

"We're almost there, just a little further."

"I…I can't do this twice. Not today…"

"You can lie down in the car when I take you to the hospital. I just wish I drove to school, that would have been a lot easier on you."

Another painful ten minutes later and Ryuuji was finally able to get Ryou off the infernal bus. He'd had to basically carry Ryou the rest of the way home, but Ryuuji got him there and up the long flight of stairs leading up to his living area above his huge game shop. It wasn't a very easy task, and Ryou had finally given in and allowed Ryuuji to carry him up the stairs after much convincing and a few trial steps up. Ryou didn't think to complain when Ryuuji carried him straight to the bed.

The pale boy sighed and let himself meld into the coolness around him. It was so nice to lie down and let all the pain just melt away for a little while. Ryou closed his eyes when Ryuuji left the room in search of medicine and enjoyed the silence. Everything was so peaceful without Bakura around. The only sound was the soft rustling of Ryuuji searching around in the cabinets. For once in a long while Ryou could truly let himself relax.

Bakura didn't know where Ryou was unless the ring was close enough to the pale teen. Without Ryou as a medium, Bakura was blind in the ring. An edge of unease began to prickle Ryou's senses. What if Bakura tried to materialize and succeeded? Bakura had to be close to Ryou in order to become a solid form, Ryou knew that. What Ryou hadn't thought about was how much distance that really allowed him. Suddenly Ryou was thrown from his calm state into the utter realization of the knife edge he was walking on by getting Ryuuji involved.

"Ryou?"

Ryou gasped and jumped, eyes jolting open when Ryuuji called his name. The emerald eyed teen was watching Ryou with a look of concern. The older teen frowned and sat down next to Ryou, placing a hand on his forehead curiously and Ryou watched in an almost stunned motionlessness state until Ryuuji seemed satisfied but still worried. Ryou let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. When Ryuuji had first walked in, Ryou had thought it was Bakura.

"Are you alright? You look really flushed." Ryuuji thought Ryou had gone as white as he had before in the classroom, when Ryuuji had guessed someone was hurting him. The boy was scared of something, and Ryuuji just couldn't figure out what for the life of him.

"No worse. Sorry, I was just…thinking."

"Thinking about what? You looked dead pale."

Ryou just shrugged for an answer, looking down and staring at the small mountains the sheets made around him. Knowing that he wouldn't get any more of an answer than that, Ryuuji gave up and held the medicine out for Ryou.

"All I have is Motrin; hope that's alright."

"It's fine. Thank you." Ryou struggled to sit up long enough to swallow the two little orange coated pills and managed to get them down with a little water. Ryou set the glass on the nightstand and lied back down.

"Can I get you any--?" Ryou's stomach growled, cutting Ryuuji off. Ryou blushed and Ryuuji couldn't help but smile. "How about something to eat?" It made sense that Ryou was hungry, they'd both missed lunch.

"That…would be nice. Thank you." Ryou spoke quietly, obviously embarrassed. Ryuuji just laughed and ruffled Ryou's hair. The boy was simply adorable.

After a quick lunch Ryuuji had left Ryou on his own to sleep. He'd been sitting on the couch restlessly for a few hours, three magazines down and having channel surfed all of the 100 channels at least twice. Ryuuji sighed and sprawled out over the couch, bored out of his mind and staring at the cracks in the ceiling. He flipped over on his stomach and saw his book bag in the corner of the living room. With nothing better to do Ryuuji figured he might as well get his homework out of the way.

He stretched and plopped down next to the bag, leaning against the wall as he dumped the bag's contents out over the floor; math book, English book, notebook, calculator, pencils and pens, a half worn down eraser…and Ryou's necklace.

Curiously Ryuuji watched the shimmering item as if it would suddenly start talking. Hesitantly he picked it up, running his fingers over the cool metallic surface, poking the little dangling cones curiously. He noticed with a little surprise that the dream catcher was actually pretty heavy, not a normal piece of costume jewelry at all. He looked at the eye in the middle that seemed to be staring back at him. It looked familiar. Actually, didn't Yugi's puzzle have the same mark? And that necklace and rod the Egyptians had been wearing way back during battle city. Ryou had the necklace then too, hadn't he? Of course, the boy had gone a little crazy before falling into an odd coma until the end of the trip.

Ryou had been adamant about not doing anything if he was holding the ring and Ryuuji still wanted to know why. There wasn't a relation between Ryou's necklace and Yugi's, was there? They had been talking about the "shadow realm" when Ryou had collapsed and come back to his senses, but Ryuuji hadn't made much of a connection at the time. But if the item was dangerous, Ryou wouldn't have it with him. The boy was far too sensible for that.

Ryuuji stared at the necklace longer, a cold shiver running through his body, like the eye was sneering at him. Ryuuji felt his heart pounding but didn't know why. It was just a necklace, nothing that could hurt him. But if that was true, than why did it strike such terror in him now? Ryuuji wanted to shove the thing back into his bag but couldn't until Ryou began whimpering from the other room, shocking Ryuuji out of the odd trance the ring had had him in.

He jumped up and threw the ring back into his bag, trying to shake off the odd feeling numbing his limbs as he ran into his room to check on Ryou. He would have to ask Yugi about this later. Ryou wouldn't give him any answers, and Ryuuji had promised not to press him, but Ryuuji hadn't mentioned anything about going through Yugi.

Ryuuji rushed into his room, afraid that Ryou would be hurt or convulsing or something, but relaxed when he saw that the boy was only having another nightmare.

Ryuuji idled at the door, not really sure what to do. He could wake Ryou up, but weren't you supposed to not wake up someone having a nightmare? Ryou whimpered again, delicate hands curling in the sheets by his head, frail chest rising and falling rapidly with his short breaths.

Ryuuji padded over to the bed, the lithe body resting on it twisting, silky locks matted with sweat.

What went on in Ryou's mind? What did such a quiet person have to fear? Ryuuji reached out, brushing some hair out of Ryou's face, running the strands through his fingers and watching them fall like silk. Ryou flinched and cried from the touch, causing Ryuuji to jump back.

"Stop…help…please," Ryou flinched and curled up into a ball, as if protecting himself from some invisible tormentor. The words were barely whispered but they still broke Ryuuji's heart. Even in his dreams Ryou cried for help. Or rather, it seemed like only in his dreams that he would cry for help. Ryuuji kneeled next to the bed, stroking Ryou's cheek without realizing it.

"I'm here to help you, Ryou." Ryuuji whispered and Ryou began to calm down slowly. "You just need to let me. I want to help you. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Ryou calmed completely, sighing and leaning into the touch of Ryuuji's fingers. Ryuuji smiled at the angelic face, amazed at how soft Ryou's skin was. Even the bruised flesh had been unbelievably soft. He found himself almost wanting to touch more.

Everything about Ryou reminded Ryuuji of an angel. From his fair completion and light hair to his somber chestnut eyes. All he needed was a pair of wings. Ryuuji almost felt tempted to turn Ryou over to check if he didn't already have them, but knew that would be pointless and wake the boy up. There was just something about Ryou. Yugi was innocent and untainted, but Ryou was merely gentle, and you could see in his eyes that he understood more about people and the world around him than he let on.

As Ryuuji began stroking Ryou's hair the boy's eyes began to flicker open and focused on Ryuuji. Ryou gave the teen a sleepy smile.

"Do you like watching me sleep?" he asked quietly and Otogi blushed.

"Well…I mean...I heard you crying in your sleep and I came to check on you." Otogi's blush deepened and he removed his hands from Ryou's hair, though Ryuuji thought Ryou looked a little disappointed at the gesture.

"You were having a nightmare. Do you have them a lot?"

Ryou frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I was loud…" a slightly nervous expression crossed Ryou's face then.

"Did I…say anything?"

Ryuuji saw Ryou's unease and shook his head.

"Nothing important."

"Oh."

A silence fell over the both of them for similar reasons. Ryou was afraid that Ryuuji would ask questions, and Ryuuji was afraid of asking those questions and scaring Ryou off. The silence was so awkward that Ryou could hardly stand it and he sat up, catching Ryuuji's attention.

"Thank you for everything, Otogi-kun, but I really should be getting home now." Ryou gave a soft smile to Ryuuji who looked shocked than angry. Ryou shivered at the angered look Ryuuji gave him, though the other didn't seem to notice.

"What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere unless it involves a hospital."

"O-Otogi-kun, I'm fine. Really. I don't need…"

"The nurse said you broke your ribs! You are not fine!"

By then Ryou was trembling in fear. He hadn't meant to get Ryuuji mad, but he couldn't go to the doctor. Doctors asked questions, and Ryou couldn't answer those questions. Ryou gripped the sheets, he couldn't let Ryuuji take him to the hospital.

"…Even so…they can't do anything…"

"Bullshit!" Ryuuji stood up, frustration getting the better of him as he leaned on the bed, forcing Ryou to huddle against the wall.

"Even if all they do is slap a Band-Aid on you and send you home you can't ignore it! Are you crazy?"

"But…!"

"Are you a liar now?" Ryuuji's voice went cold and Ryou's eyes widened in confusion.

"What?"

"You promised that if I took the ring you'd do what I say, didn't you?"

"I…I mean…that…"

"I never thought you were one to go back on your word."

"I'm not!" Ryou's face felt flushed at the accusation.

"Well, what are you doing now? You said…"

"That isn't fair!" Ryou's eyes began to tear up, stuck between giving in and letting Ryuuji think he was a liar, and trying to earn back Ryuuji's trust. It shouldn't have been a problem, Ryou shouldn't even have had to think about the choice, but he didn't want to lose Ryuuji.

"What isn't fair? You said it!

"But I can't!"

"Why not!" Ryuuji slammed his fist into the nightstand and Ryou jumped back, trying to disappear into the wall behind him. It was like dealing with Bakura. Ryuuji was so mad, he reminded Ryou of Bakura.

"Why the hell not! Tell me and I'll listen! I'll help. Unless you do I'm dragging you to the hospital whether you like it or not!"

Ryou shuddered, head lowered and back as close to the wall as he could get. He'd never meant to get Ryuuji this angry. He'd never heard Ryuuji yell like this before. Ryou shook mutely, eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered frantically, falling into the tone he would use when pleading with Bakura not to punish him; tears trickling down his face.

Ryuuji went wide-eyed at the sight; anger deflating faster than if someone had squeezed the air out of a balloon. The dice-duelists voice died in his throat at the tears that he had caused. He hadn't meant to scare Ryou so much, but his frustration had taken over.

"Ryou…" he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to the boy who flinched, shrinking back even more.

"I'm sorry. I'll go! Don't hit…please," Ryou shook, his ribs protesting his tensing but that pain took a back seat to the fear.

"I…" Ryuuji was stunned. He didn't know what to say. This was more serious than he'd thought if Ryou was pleading so pathetically for Ryuuji not to hit him.

"Hit you? Ryou…" he reached out again, not pulling back when Ryou flinched, cupping the boy's face gently, thumb brushing at the tears.

"I'd never hit you. You know that." Ryuuji whispered and Ryou looked back at him, fearful but listening. Ryuuji continued stroking Ryou's cheek, eyes soft and caring now. He couldn't believe that he'd scared Ryou so much.

"I'm sorry I got so loud. I didn't mean to scare you, Ryou. I'm just worried. You need to see a doctor. You don't have a choice, but I don't want to force you like that either.

"Ryou, please. Just listen to me? Don't make this harder than it has to be, alright?" Ryuuji smiled lightly when Ryou leaned into his hand, closing his eyes with a frown before nodding. Ryuuji felt a flood of relief wash through him. Ryou would go to the hospital at least, that was a start and one hurdle out of the way.

Ryou felt a warm shiver pass through his body at Ryuuji's touch. Just a few minutes ago Ryuuji had terrified him in a way normally only Bakura could, but now he was the source of comfort. How could one person do that? Cause fear and unease but comfort at the same time. It was such an odd feeling. Ryou had been more upset that Ryuuji had thought he was a liar than he was at the thought of anyone finding out about Bakura. Why?

Ryou opened his eyes back up, tears stopped and sniffling, watching Ryuuji as the teen scooted close enough to sit Ryou in his lap. Ryou tensed at first but soon relaxed, pressing his back to Ryuuji's chest, taking the pressure off his ribs.

It was odd. Guy's didn't do this, not even close friends. Ryou wasn't sure most girls would be this intimate either. That thought kept running in the back of his mind, but the warmth and safety that Ryuuji provided well overrode the idea.

Ryou smiled and nuzzled his head under Ryuuji's chin, soaking up the comfort. He felt so safe, but Ryou knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't get attached to Ryuuji, for Ryuuji's sake. He frowned, trying not to think about Bakura for the moment. As long as he kept Bakura and Ryuuji separate there shouldn't be too much of a problem. Ryou just needed to go home after the hospital and forget about Ryuuji, going back to what he had before. The thought of returning to that loneliness tore Ryou's heart apart, though.

* * *

Inulover: Wow. Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'll try to be better. I just got really busy and lazy when I wasn't busy. This chapters actually been hand written for maybe a month alone o-o; I'm already working on the fourth though ;.;…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stick with me please? And leave a comment. (Whether it's good or yelling at me about the time it took to get this up x-x prepares a shield)

Again, I'll send out review responces when I update a chapter.

Thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

Inulover: And here is chapter 4. It was a long wait but at least it's on time . More Ryou angst to come. Yup.

And now to the chapter.

* * *

Ryou sighed and squirmed in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair, filling in a bunch of useless information before the doctor would see him. Now really, how the hell would knowing his mother's maiden name contribute to his condition? Ailment: well, if Ryou _knew_ what was wrong with him than he wouldn't be there in the first place! The teen glared at the paper work, not in the mood for useless fact sheets. He just wanted to leave. 

"Glare at them any harder and you may burn a hole through them," Ryuuji joked making Ryou blush. The dice duelist laughed and went back to reading an out of date entertainment magazine.

Ryou glanced at Otogi out of the corner of his eye, watching him stare at the glossy but worn pages. He was flipping through it far too fast to actually be reading it, the muscles in his exposed arm twitching slightly as he turned the pages. Suddenly Ryou was flooded with the memory of Ryuuji's strong arms holding him, stroking his hair gently; the warmth and safety that he had felt. Ryou found that he wanted nothing more than to be back in that embrace, curled up and comfortable.

Really, it was like giving a man stranded in the desert water, and than dangling it out of his reach, taunting him. No matter how much he wanted it, he'd never get it, and knew he couldn't have it. Ryou never felt safe or relaxed anymore. Never felt the kindness and concern that Ryuuji had given him that day. Ryou felt greedy for wanting those sensations back, when he was lucky enough just to get a taste. He knew he should be satisfied with that alone or Ryuuji could get hurt. Ryou told himself that over and over and convinced himself that he wouldn't let it happen but there was still that risk floating in the back of his mind. Like some annoying little bug buzzing around him; he could ignore it, pretend it wasn't there, but that didn't make the insect any less real and he knew it.

"I'll take those for you," Ryuuji reached for the papers, startling Ryou out of his thoughts. "You're done, right? I'll take them to the desk for you."

"…Oh, thank you." Ryou watched Ryuuji leave with a blank look. He wondered what he'd actually ended up putting down on the paper work while spacing out. Deciding not to worry about it he leaned back in the chair, relaxing slightly. The pain had dulled to a tolerable throb after a second dose of pain killers Ryuuji had given him before they left. Ryou had to admit, the car ride had been a lot easier than the bus.

"Are you alright?" Ryuuji asked as he sat back down, eyeing Ryou who gave a small smile.

"I'm fine."

"Bakura Ryou!" the boy perked up as the desk nurse called his name, walking over with Ryuuji. The nurse glanced at Ryuuji's odd dress, skeptical about taking him in the back but left the matter alone when he rested a hand against Ryou's back comfortingly. She led them down the florescent lighted hallway that reeked of disinfectant and into a small room with a padded table and a little stool. The walls had some kind of busy wallpaper that looked like blue yellow and red zigzags on a white background making Ryou's eyes hurt.

"Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment." The woman closed the door behind her, leaving Otogi and Ryou alone. Ryou gave the high table a defeated look, not even attempting to jump up onto it without looking for a stepstool first.

Before Ryou could finish his search Ryuuji had lifted him up from the waist and sat him on the table, pulling a little squeak from the startled teen. Ryou blushed and stared at the floor, Ryuuji was standing too close to him and Ryou tried to calm his heart. What was it about Ryuuji that calmed Ryou down one minute only to rile him back up the next?

"I...I'm not a child. I can get up on my own."

"That's why you were looking for the step stool?" Ryuuji smirked and tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind Ryou's ear, becoming curious as the boy shivered and averted his gaze.

"Good afternoon, Bakura-san. I'll be looking after you today." A middle aged man walked into the room with a manila folder and a sheet of paper. He put the file down and opened it up, grabbing a pen.

"Now, you have a note from your school nurse saying that you have some broken ribs. Do you know when this happened?"

Ryuuji perked up at this and moved back to his seat, hoping to glean some information from Ryou in the process. Ryou fidgeted in his seat and thought back, trying to count the days.

"Three…maybe four days ago." Ryou answered timidly and the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I can only assume you've had no problems up until now. Why have you come in?"

"I…fainted after getting hit with a soccer ball." Ryou squirmed more and the doctor didn't say anything but wrote something down in the folder. Doctors always made Ryou nervous. He felt like he was just some specimen under their microscope

"Does it hurt when you breathe?"

"Um…a…little bit…yes."

"Can you take a full breath without pain?"

"No."

"Have you been taking any full breaths since this happened, or do you stop when it hurts?"

"Stop…when it hurts…"

The doctor stopped his interrogation to write more. Ryuuji saw how tense Ryou was and moved to sit next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Ryou gave Otogi a small smile, though his face stayed flush and pale. Ryuuji wished that he could understand why Ryou was so tense. It was just an exam and some questions.

"Alright. Can you take your shirt off for me?" the doctor asked as he sat the folder down again, rolling up his sleeves. Ryou frowned and reluctantly attempted to do so, biting his lip to keep from whimpering as he moved his arms. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and his face grew hotter. This was so embarrassing.

With his shirt finally off Ryou squirmed more, fiddling with his hands in his lap. The doctor made another note in his folder before asking Ryou to lie down. Ryuuji moved out of the way and watched as the man inspected Ryou. He was eye level to Ryou's chest, probably just enough to see the slight rise and fall of his breathing.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Ryou tried to do as he was told but gasped and stopped mid-breath when the pain came as strong as ever. He bit his lip and breathed back out, body visibly shaking. The doctor sighed and turned to Ryuuji, telling him more than asking him to hold Ryou's hand.

"Bakura-san, I need you to take a deep breath even if it hurts. When it does hurt, just squeeze your friends hand, alright?"

Ryou nodded meekly, but whether he was blushing or still nervous about the doctor Ryuuji couldn't tell. The older duelist eagerly slipped his hand into the smaller one, ready to do anything that would help. The doctor repeated his command and Ryuuji was almost surprised at how strong Ryou's grip was. It might just have been because of the pain, but such a frail body didn't look like it could physically have that much strength.

Seeming satisfied after a bit more prodding and poking that had Ryou shaking and sheet white the man let Ryou sit up. Ryuuji found himself bracing Ryou as the doctor listened to his breathing. Ryou seemed ready to pass out and Ryuuji didn't think Ryou could manage sitting up on his own.

The silver haired teen seemed entirely out of sorts, mechanically following the doctors breathing instructions, barely a wine or whimper escaping. Ryou shivered and leaned further into the arm Ryuuji had wrapped around him, feeling cold without his shirt.

Ryuuji had lost himself in the gentle rise and fall of Ryou's chest against him; in the soft velvet that was Ryou's skin. Hesitant fingers skimmed the supple flesh of Ryou's arm in a comforting way, but all Ryuuji wanted to do was feel more of the delicately pale skin. Ryou sighed and leaned further into Ryuuji's chest as the doctor put down his stethoscope and wrote more. The quiet sound sent shivers down Ryuuji's spine and he touched more of Ryou's back. A subtle brush of flesh on flesh not worthy of thought, and Ryou didn't seem to be complaining either.

The small caresses had Ryuuji's imagination running wild and he blushed at the pulsing he could feel in his groin. He gasped and bit his lip, letting Ryou go and catching the rooms' attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Um…" Ryuuji stiffened more at Ryou's innocent expression of concern and slight disappointment before jumping off the table and turning for the door in a rush.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Before Ryou could say anything Ryuuji was gone and the boy frowned. Had he done something wrong? Why was Ryuuji nervous all of a sudden? Maybe he had been too friendly with Ryuuji's touches and scared him. But Ryou wasn't used to kindness or affection to any degree anymore; he didn't know how to act. He shivered at the loss of warmth and asked to put his shirt back on.

Ryuuji slammed and locked the door behind him; leaning against the cool wood heavily. He could feel the heat boiling in his body like an inferno that made his face flush and breathing heavy. His erection throbbed and pressed against the hard zipper of his jeans, trying to break through the constricting barrier around it.

Ryuuji let out a shaky breath and padded over to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror as he leaned on the counter. He just hoped he hadn't looked this aroused back in the room where Ryou could see him.

What was wrong with him? What kind of sick bastard gets turned on while holding a sick friend in a doctor's office? Apparently Ryuuji was. And to make matters worse that friend was a guy! What would Ryou say if he ever found out? He'd probably never talk to Ryuuji again.

He groaned and squirmed, trying to adjust himself a little more comfortably but the tight material of his jeans just aroused him more as it stroked the already heated flesh and Ryuuji gripped the sink tighter. He bit his lip. There was no way he could go back out there when he was so excited. Ryuuji turned on the cold water and splashed his face a few times until his fingers where numb and his nose was ice from the chilly water but his member was as hot as ever.

The soft feel of Ryou's skin was still fresh in Ryuuji's mind and tingling his fingertips, his skin shivering pleasantly at the memory. It was like he could still feel Ryou on him. Ryuuji shuddered and his erection throbbed more, as if making it clear that it wouldn't be satisfied just by Ryuuji willing it.

The duelist gave up, blushing as he fumbled with the zipper on his pants. Ryuuji felt guilty, but if he spent too much longer uselessly trying to will his erection away Ryou might become suspicious. It was either this or prance around with a bulge in his pants. Neither seemed very pleasing at the moment.

Ryuuji's hips jerked as his cold hand brushed the tip of his heated flesh and he gasped, pulling his hand away. He flushed more and bit his lip again, forcing himself to continue as he slouched against the wall, pants around his ankles. His frozen hands sent shudders all through his body as he teased the tip of his erection again, thumbing the slit and trembling as his body clenched and relaxed at the touches.

He closed his eyes and breathed out, wrapping his hand firmly around his member and stroking himself. The pearly fluid was already dripping and oozing out, slicking his ministrations as he held back more gasps and moans. His free hand balled up in a fist as he tried to control himself, jaw dropping open in a muted moan as his head fell back against the wall.

Ryuuji's breath came in shuddering gasps as he squeezed himself, teased himself. The closer he rose to completion the more he thought of Ryou. It was Ryou's hands stroking him. Ryou's skin pressed against his. No matter what he tried to think his pleasure hazed mind could only see Ryou. Only Ryou was playing in his mind's eye so vividly he could have physically been there.

Ryou was kissing him. Ryou was the one foundling Ryuuji with his delicate hands. It was Ryou's bare chest pressed against his as warm, tender kisses were rained down his neck and teeth teased at a nipple. Ryou's teeth scraping against Ryuuji's hip bone that nearly caused him to cry out, hips jerking and legs shaking more fiercely.

Sweat dripped down the side of Ryuuji's face as Ryou's hands stroked harder, teased more and went faster. The teeth were back at Ryuuji's hip bones, biting harder and pulling a strangled moan from the older teen's throat, Ryuuji's breathing coming in quick, desperate pants. He was so close. It was right there, tugging at his senses. Ryou's hand moved faster and Ryuuji almost called out for more, hips thrusting into the hand around his shaft as his balls tightened and the heat finally came to a peak to erupt in a fiery passion the shot out in spurts, Ryuuji's body tense and frozen as he climaxed and the wave rolled through his body.

Ryuuji panted and gave in to his shaking legs pleas to sit down, Ryou fading as he came down from his high. There were scratch marks on his hip where Ryou had been "biting". Ryuuji swallowed, trying to catch his breath and looked at his hand covered in his own essence. He frowned and his head thumped against the wall. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He couldn't. But the proof was everywhere and it weighed in his mind like a rock. Ryou could never find out about this. It was just a hormonal accident. That was all.

Slowly Ryuuji managed to collect himself enough to clean up his mess, washing his hands and face again. He straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, taking a breath to try and calm his racing heart. He had to be normal. Ryou couldn't suspect that there was anything wrong. Ryuuji had to look composed and collected like always, not like some kid who'd just jerked off for the first time in his life.

Finally feeling like he could keep up his normal composer he left the room, a few of the nurses glancing at him and whispering as he came out. Ryuuji tried to hold back the blush though it didn't work too well and he had to stop and collect himself again before entering the room to find an already clothed Ryou swinging his legs solemnly as he sat on the table.

Ryou looked up when Ryuuji came in and tilted his head innocently which made Ryuuji feel all the more like the lowest form of scum. He felt like he'd betrayed Ryou's trust. Ryuuji had never felt guilty just for masturbating before, but the problem was that his object of lust had been Ryou. Setting aside the fact that he was a boy, Ryou seemed too pure for such an act as Ryuuji had envisioned just moments earlier.

"Are you alright? You were gone an awfully long time."

Ryuuji forced himself to smile casually while his heart beat a mile a minute as he walked over.

"Yeah, I just got turned around." He began to reach out a hand to help Ryou off the table and instantly regretted it. He felt his heart sink when Ryou grabbed it without knowing what had just happened. Ryou was so trusting and Ryuuji didn't deserve it. The only reason Ryuuji didn't pull away was to look normal. Vaguely, Ryuuji wondered what would happen to him if Ryou got any closer.

The doctor came back a few moments later, letting Ryuuji know what he had found. Of course, it was nothing that Ryuuji hadn't already known. Ryou had maybe two broken ribs, there were no signs of flail chest that the doctor had said was when two or three ribs were broken in two places and became loose. When Ryuuji had asked about an X-Ray, the doctor had said it wasn't necessary and wouldn't make a difference one way or the other, because the treatments for both broken and bruised ribs were the same. There was nothing to be done but rest and pain control.

Ryuuji had been infuriated when the doctor had completely refused to do an X-Ray just to check. He grumbled and glared about it and asshole doctors during the whole drive home. All the man had done was give Ryou some breathing instructions and a doctor's note excusing him from school until his next check up in two weeks.

Ryou just sat quietly in the passenger's seat, watching the scenery blur by outside the window. Ryou stayed silent and slightly zoned out until he noticed Ryuuji pass the street they needed to take to get to his house.

"Otogi-kun, you missed the turn."

"No I didn't"

Ryou blinked and gave Ryuuji a confused stare. No, he wasn't wrong. That had been the right street. Hadn't it?

"No, you did. See, it's that way." Ryou pointed behind him and Ryuuji turned down another street, confusing Ryou more. "Otogi-kun, you can't get to my house this way. You need to turn around."

"I'm not taking you home. We're going to my place."

"What? Why?" Ryou tilted his head, "…Oh, my things are still there. You should have reminded me before we left so you wouldn't have to drive so much. I'm sorry."

Ryuuji remained silent and Ryou deflated a little, worried that he'd made Ryuuji mad somehow. Ryou squirmed in his seat before looking out of the window again.

What was Bakura going to do when he got back home? If Ryou explained that he was already hurt, maybe Bakura would be a little easier on him for now. On second thought, the spirit would most likely call Ryou weak and beat him for it all the harder. Ryou shuddered at the blows he feared and knew would come, but those were never as bad as when Bakura raped him.

Being thrown around and punched hurt, but the bruises and broken bones would heal. Ryou felt sick when Bakura touched him, when he had to suck the spirit off and swallow the salty and bitter fluid that gushed down his throat. When Bakura penetrated his body, all Ryou wanted to do was die. That hurt the most. Not so much the physical pain anymore but the emotional. Every time it happened, Ryou could feel a little more of himself dying inside, becoming that much more timid and afraid of others as ridiculous as he knew it was. He hated being touched at all lately, but somehow Ryuuji had gotten passed that. Somehow Ryou had managed to get passed the fear of Ryuuji's touch and enjoy it for the comfort it held.

Still, he didn't feel worthy of such kindness or tenderness. He was a tainted doll, corrupted and broken too much to ever be repaired. He was disgusting.

Ryou shuddered again and closed his eyes, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't help any for him to torture himself; Bakura could do that fine on his own.

Before Ryou knew it, Ryuuji was pulling into the driveway in the back of his shop and turning the car off. Ryou snapped to attention when Ryuuji opened the door for him and forced a smile on his face.

"I'll just grab my things. You don't have to come with me."

"You don't need your stuff," Ryuuji stated and turned up the concrete steps leading to his door, dropping his keys on the desk next to it as he walked in. Ryou followed a little slower, slightly confused.

"What do you mean? Then why would you come back here just to take me home?"

"I'm not taking you home." Ryuuji closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Ryou stared at Ryuuji's back, dumbfounded at the casual tone uttering something so bizarre. What was going through Ryuuji's mind? Was he just tired of driving?

"W-wait a minute…"

"Are you hungry? You should eat something before taking anymore medicine." Ryuuji called to Ryou from the kitchen and Ryou wandered in to join him. "I don't know what you like and don't like and there isn't much in the fridge so --"

"Wait!" Ryou yelled, trying to get a word in. Nothing was making sense, Ryuuji was moving too fast. Ryuuji just looked at Ryou and the smaller boy blushed. Now Ryuuji was paying almost too much attention and making him nervous.

"What do you mean you aren't taking me home? I mean…if you don't want to drive I'll take the bus, but--"

"No, you're not. You remember how much pain you were in earlier. I am not letting you ride the bus."

"Well," Ryou drawled out, starting to get a little frustrated at Ryuuji's tone. It was like he thought that he could control Ryou. "How do you expect me to get home than?"

"You're not."

"Wha…" the color drained from Ryou's face. Now what was going on? He just kept digging himself in deeper and deeper. Ryou never should have agreed to let Ryuuji help him. Ryou felt like if he didn't get away soon, he never would. This was the biggest mistake he could have made. He broke his own personal rule: Never get anyone involved in his life.

"I'm going home, Otogi, you have no right to tell me otherwise." Ryou glared, pulling out all the stops. He needed to get away **NOW**. Ryuuji sighed and leaned against the counter top, trying to reign in his temper.

"You're hurt, you live alone, and I want to help you--"

"You aren't helping me!" Ryou shouted, having heard enough of that line from Ryuuji. The dark haired duelist stared at Ryou, stunned. Ryuuji didn't seem to understand. By keeping Ryou away from Bakura he was only making things worse! Ryou's pain was muted by his frustration.

"You don't get it! You can't help! No one can help me!" Ryuuji remained quiet as Ryou blew up. "All you're doing is making things worse! Who do you think you're helping by keeping me here? I'm not a wounded animal you picked up off the street and can keep in a cage!" Ryou shook; dizzy with anger.

"I'm. Going. Home," he stated firmly and stormed out of the room.

Ryuuji jumped after him, calling out for the boy to wait as Ryuuji grabbed his arm. Ryou yanked it away, stunning Ryuuji more. Here was sweet, little, timid Ryou fighting back like his life depended on it with a strong glare and a firm voice. Suddenly, he stopped seeming so frail and helpless. Was this the boy he normally was? It was entirely different than the Ryou that Ryuuji had come to know in a short time. Ryuuji could only stare as Ryou grabbed all of his things, shoving the golden ring into his own bag.

"W-wait! Ryou!" Ryuuji tried to stop the boy from leaving; only succeeding in slowing him down.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being too forceful but I do want to…"

"You don't want to help me. You're not worried about me. If you were worried about me you'd let me go home. You just don't want to feel guilty for leaving me alone when you think something is wrong." Ryou pushed passed Ryuuji to the door, voice cold and eyes hidden under a waterfall of fluffy white bangs.

"Whether that's true or not…you need my help!" Ryou paused again; hand on the door's handle. Ryuuji perked up, hoping that he was getting somewhere.

"You want my help, even though you won't admit it, but you do! I'm right, aren't I?" Ryou froze and tensed. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong, Ryou. Ryou!"

The boy shook and slammed the door open, running out. Ryuuji stared open mouthed for a moment before running to look out the door as Ryou ran down the street. By the time Ryuuji realized what had happened, Ryou was already too far.

"Shit!" he punched the wall, jaw clenched. And just when he seemed to be making progress! He hadn't expected Ryou to up and bolt like he had, especially not so fast. Ryuuji probably had a chance of catching him if he left that second, but at the current rate it would only make things worse between them.

Otogi growled and closed the door, knuckles a bloody mess from hitting the wall. He slid down and thumped his head against the door. Now what the hell was he going to do?

Ryou stumbled over a raised sidewalk block and crashed to the pavement, his palms stinging as the flesh was dragged over the concrete. The boy shook as he sat back on his legs, not paying attention to his bloody hands or the throbbing in his chest. His lungs heaved and stung with the force of his panting.

Everything was going so wrong, so miserably wrong. Bakura was going to kill him. Ryou hadn't meant to stay so long. The sun was almost setting, the sky just barely beginning to tint in its arrays of pinks and oranges.

Ryou numbly stared at his throbbing palms, the wounds caked with peeled and now dead skin and dirt. Vaguely as Ryou sat he realized he must have banged his knee as well with how stiff and sore it now felt.

His body hurt so much and his mind was so muddled that he was beyond tears. He simply stayed on the ground, shaking and staring at his hands as if he couldn't really see them. The blood was dripping down his wrists and Ryou watched as the crimson tear drops of his blood stained the sidewalk a dingy brown. His body still found a way to cry, even when Ryou otherwise couldn't. His body was crying for him.

The boy pulled himself up and staggered the rest of the way to the bus stop, red drops marking his path like a little trail for him to follow back as they dripped off of his fingers, school bag loosely closed in one hand.

People stared and whispered as he got on the bus, dripping blood everywhere though he didn't care as he found a seat and dropped his bag to his feet.

Why did Ryuuji have to push things? _"…you need my help… Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong…" _Ryuuji's words kept playing over and over in his head and Ryou clenched his jaw, closing his eyes against the emotions welling steadily in his chest.

He hadn't been able to deny it, but he couldn't accept it, Ryuuji couldn't get any more involved. Not anymore and never again. Ryou would just have to try harder at school to avoid everyone. Not to let anyone close. There was nothing to gain but more pain by getting someone killed. Just separate himself more from everyone.

Ryou could feel his heart growing colder at the thought, sealing in his pact of eternal pain and loneliness to himself, allowing him to try and forget about such things. He would have to, in order to keep everyone else safe.

By the time the bus had pulled up to his stop Ryou's palms had stopped bleeding, though they were still shiny and crusted sticky red. He limped off the bus and towards his apartment, letting himself in the building. He stood outside his door for a moment and stumbled backwards when it was suddenly slammed open.

Ryou's face flushed and his heart beat fast enough to shoot through his chest as Bakura sneered at him, thoroughly pissed off. He grabbed Ryou by the neck and dragged him, gasping for breath, into the room, slamming the battered body against the door.

"And where the **_fuck _**have you been!" Bakura screamed and loosened his grip around Ryou's neck just enough to let the boy cough and sputter for air. Bakura growled as Ryou shook his head, still coughing.

"Maybe you don't understand the question. WHERE WERE YOU!" the spirit threw the shaken boy to the ground.

"Scoo—School," Ryou gasped He couldn't answer anything hinting at Ryuuji. Bakura sneered.

"I think you're lying. Do you take me for a fool?" Bakura growled, towering over Ryou. The terrified boy whimpered and curled away from Bakura, shaking his head furiously no.

"Then why did you take it off?" Bakura screamed and tore the ring from Ryou's bag. Held it up so that Ryou knew he had to look. "You know what happens when you take it off." Bakura growled and chucked the heavy metal at Ryou's head; the sharp edge grazing Ryou's cheek as the rest barely missed him and slammed against the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. Ryou yelped.

Ryou couldn't hide his fear, body trembling uncontrollably. His big doe eyes were wide and glossy with unshed tears. His entire body was numbed by fear as Bakura grabbed him, hauling him up to his feet, the strong hand gripping the collar of Ryou's uniform. The stiff material dug into his neck.

Ryou stood still as Bakura looked him over, noticing his hands. Bakura lifted the bloody palms to his face with a cruel grin.

"Did my poor little tenshi get hurt?" he soothed with mock kindness sending a chill down Ryou's spine. "Does it hurt?" he asked and Ryou wasn't sure what to answer before Bakura dug his nails into the raw wounds, reopening them, turning Ryou's stomach as he cried out, fingers twitching and the pain shooting up his arm. The fresh blood gushed over his palms and Ryou desperately tried to get away.

"Iie! Stop! Stop! Onegai!" Ryou swallowed thickly, trying weakly to push Bakura's hand away. It hurt so much. He wanted to throw up. His arm shook as he tried to push Bakura away, knees buckling.

"No." Bakura stated simply, beginning to drag his nails through the torn and exposed flesh, causing Ryou to scream and see spots, his head spinning. His other injured hand gripped at Bakura's wrist, trying to free himself.

"Now where were you?"

"School…School! Ahhh! Stop! Stop! Please!" Ryou couldn't keep his head up as the pain seared through his arm, free hand falling limply on the floor. The blood dripped down his wrist and tears streamed down his face. He couldn't hold back the screams, the pain making him dizzy.

Bakura gave a dissatisfied grunt and dropped Ryou's hand, the boy whimpered, hand paralyzed from pain.

Bakura grabbed a fistful of Ryou's hair and yanked him up, dragging him to the bedroom to throw him on the bed, blood staining the sheets. Bakura straddled Ryou, crotch in the boy's face.

"If you're well enough to disobey me, you're well enough to suck my dick." Bakura sneered and Ryou gulped, stomach still roiling. At the boy's hesitation Bakura grabbed his hair again and pressed Ryou's face to his crotch.

"Do it!"

Ryou shook as his hands fumbled with the buttons on Bakura's jeans. The large shaft bulged from Bakura's underwear and Ryou shivered, pressing his lips to the cloth, tongue stroking Bakura through the barrier.

Bakura jerked his hips, grinning and dick hardening. Ryou held back the tears as he moved aside the cloth, taking the bared flesh into his mouth. He gagged and suckled, taking the disgusting organ deeper into his throat. He sucked harder, biting the tip just lightly, swallowing the member over and over, just how Bakura liked it.

Before long Bakura had taken control and gripped Ryou's hair, thrusting into the poor boy's throat. Ryou whimpered but forced himself to keep sucking, keep using his tongue. He tried to breath through his nose and only could smell Bakura's musk around him. He hated it.

Ryou sucked harder the faster Bakura thrust, completely giving in now. Bakura's pants echoed all around him, the teen obeying the words of encouragement or commands of: "Suck harder, Bitch." Bakura's speed and force picked up briefly before stilling altogether, salty fluid pouring down Ryou's abused throat and choking him as Bakura forced him to swallow it all.

Ryou coughed when Bakura pulled out, dick still hard and ready for more. Ryou shivered as Bakura pushed him back against the pillows, tearing his shirt open and bit one of Ryou's nipples, causing the boy to yelp and arch, ribs groaning at the movement. Bakura licked the droplets of blood from the abused bud like a baby suckling it's mothers milk as he tore Ryou's pants off.

"You will not disobey me again," he growled and forced Ryou's legs apart, exposing the pink entrance. Ryou shuddered and Bakura smirked, tracing a finger around the puckered flesh.

"It's calling for me." He grinned and Ryou turned his head away, gripping the sheets. Bakura licked his lips and thrust into the tight heat, Ryou's cry's of pain fueling his passion. Ryou felt his body tear, felt the blood coat his insides and make Bakura's painful thrusts more fluid.

He could feel every thrust of Bakura's erection in him. Occasionally the member would hit that one pleasurable spot and make Ryou cry out in surprise, gasping at the burst of pleasure through the pain.

Bakura grunted and smirked, angling his thrust to hit that spot again and again, throwing Ryou into pleasure he'd never felt before and it made him sick. How could he find any pleasure at all while being rapped?

He hated what Bakura was doing and yet that one pleasure had made Ryou hard. Bakura kept assaulting that spot, driving Ryou crazy and closer to the edge before the movement stilled again and the hot fluid burst into his body, filling him to the brim. Ryou was sure it had to have reached his stomach by now; there was no way for it all to fit otherwise.

Bakura grinned a devil's smile. "Don't disobey me again.

Bakura pulled out, leaving Ryou erect and sobbing on the bed as he left the room. Some of Bakura's seed oozed out, but Ryou could still feel it in him. It was so deep. It roiled and squished in his body and Ryou rolled over, vomiting up a mix of bile and the semen he'd swallowed earlier, unable to keep it down any longer.

His body ached and guilt throbbed with his erection as it slowly went down, the stimulation gone and the pain taking over.

Ryou curled up on the bed as tightly as his body would allow, sobbing into the pillow. He just wanted it all to end. All of the pain and suffering.

Ryou wanted to die.

* * *

Inulover: And there is chapter 4. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope this story isn't boring, since it's really focusing more on Ryou's mental state and his relationship with Ryuuji more than actual action. The good sex scenes will come later, I promise . 

Please review, even if it's just a few words. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Inulover: Hiya. Welcome to chapter 5. Glad you've made it this far with me Hope you all stick around till the end. I actually did want to get this one up earlier but my computer went and died on me -.-. But yes, I won't bore you and now, here is chapter 5 . Enjoy.

* * *

Ryuuji frowned as he looked up at Ryou's door. He wasn't sure whether he should have been relieved or not when Ryou hadn't shown up for school that day. On one hand, Ryuuji knew Ryou needed the rest, though he half expected the boy to still show up. On the other hand, Ryou not showing up for school meant he was home alone, most likely with the guy who kept abusing him. 

Which was the lesser of two evils, Ryou suffering at school or at home? Ryuuji wasn't quite sure.

Worried emerald eyes practically burned a hole through Ryou's door as Ryuuji decided whether to knock or not. He knew he'd messed up the other day, had _more _than messed up. He'd practically took what progress with Ryou he'd made, thrown it in a wood chipper, and then made things a few degrees worse than it had before on top of that. He'd pushed Ryou even further away and scared him. As Ryuuji played his capture of Ryou yesterday through his head, he realized how trapped Ryou must have felt, and in hindsight it hadn't been a very good idea. But things were just so frustrating! Ryuuji didn't know how to help without forcing Ryou to do _something_. It was clear Ryou wouldn't be doing anything to help himself. What did people call it? Tough love? But maybe it was too tough.

He sighed quietly to himself. Ryou was hurt so much deeper and emotionally than he was physically, that was becoming obvious. He was clearly depressed, he didn't trust people that he had considered friends, he thought he would get hit if Ryuuji got mad at him. Some seriously bad things had to happen to him in a short time to cause such a sudden change in the boy. Ryuuji knew Ryou hadn't always been like this, but there were so many scars so worn into Ryou's heart, Ryuuji wasn't entirely sure that he could remove them. What if things were just too big for him? But Ryou's broken and pleading eyes were burned into his mind. Even if Ryuuji couldn't do anything to help, the last thing Ryou needed was for someone else to let him go.

Ryuuji took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting nervously for someone to answer. The longer it took for someone to come, the more anxious he became. The sight of that murderous eye glaring at him through the cracks of Ryou's door the last time he had come to Ryou's house was fresh in his mind. Ryuuji shivered and knocked again. What was he supposed to do if that thing came out an attacked him? Another few minutes passed with no answer. Ryuuji was beginning to wonder if Ryou knew he was there and was ignoring the door.

The duelist bit his lip and turned the door knob, the barrier creaking all the way open this time around. Ryuuji could feel his heart in his throat, all of his senses alert. He listened for every sound, watched for any kind of movement, felt for any brush of air against his arm. He closed the door and crept into the dark apartment. There was nothing going on. Absolutely nothing. The room was as silent as the dead. The whole apartment felt cold.

A door suddenly slammed down the hallway and Ryuuji nearly jumped out of his skin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and inched into the hallway, body tense.

"Ryou?" he called out, throat tight. He was surprised he sounded so normal and commanding with the fear he felt. The place had to be haunted, Ryuuji couldn't find another explanation for the sense of dread he felt in every corner. It seemed like he was being watched.

Ryuuji felt flushed as he came face to face with the slammed door that was open just a tiny bit. Like the person who had slammed it hadn't realized it had bounced back open. His hand shook as he gripped the edge of the door, holding his breath, waiting for something to jump out at him. For some monster from a horror movie to attack him the second he opened the door.

The wood seemed loud in the quiet house as it opened with a sharp creak. Ryuuji felt like it was screaming at him for being disturbed or as a warning. The door opened fully and Ryuuji braced himself for something, anything. Any kind of surprise or beast and it took him a moment to realize that nothing was coming at him.

He blinked, stunned, and sighed, his mind finally kick starting back into action. This room didn't even feel scary. It felt empty and lonely, but not haunted. The walls were painted white and it was decorated so sparsely Ryuuji didn't think it could be considered decoration at all. There was a desk against one wall with a small lamp on it and a chair, a little blue waste basket next to that. The wall across from the door had a barren window floating over a small wooden bookshelf not even up to Ryuuji's waist in height with a few text books strewn haphazardly in it. On the left wall was a small twin bed with a nightstand next to it with only an alarm clock on top. The powder blue covers seemed to be the only color in the room and a small lump twitched underneath them.

Ryuuji padded softly over to the bed and kneeled down, noticing a fresh stain next to it that he made sure to avoid. He lifted up a corner of the covers to peek in and see a flushed and shivering Ryou, face slightly shiny from sweat. Ryuuji quietly folded the cover back and shook Ryou's shoulder lightly, trying to rouse the boy from his sleep. The small form moaned and the glazed brown eyes flickered open just barely before closing again and he curled up tighter. Ryuuji frowned and pressed his palm to Ryou's forehead causing the boy to jump and scoot away as quickly as the feverish body could to land unceremoniously on the floor with a yelp.

"No…please. I can't…Bakura…" Ryou whimpered and huddled closer to the bed.

"Ryou?" Ryuuji rushed over to the ill boy's side, grasping his arms to try and steady him. Ryou seemed like he was still dreaming as he looked straight through Ryuuji and continued to struggle weakly.

"Bakura…can't…no more. Please." Ryou whimpered desperately and tried to pull away from Ryuuji even as his body tired and began to sag against the older teen, his eyes slipping closed.

"R-Ryou? Hey! What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Ryou's eyes slid closed and his body fell completely against Ryuuji, frail chest heaving against Ryuuji's own. Ryuuji watched in shock and wrapped his arms around Ryou, stroking his hair lightly, trying to calm him down before he passed out. Ryuuji could feel the heat pouring off of the boy in his arms and he tried to pull away to get a good look at Ryou's face. What possibly could have happened in less than a day that would cause Ryou to get so sick? And who was 'Bakura'?

Ryuuji rested Ryou against his bed and lifted his chin up, trying to get the boys attention as he hung on a thin line between wakefulness and unconsciousness. Ryou wouldn't look at Ryuuji, only groaned and stared into space when his eyes were open. The behavior was starting to scare Ryuuji; this wasn't normal.

Ryou's hand twitched and he whimpered softly, catching Ryuuji's attention. He reached down for one of Ryou's delicate hands, the flesh warm to the touch and slightly red but Ryou had pulled his hands back and clutched them to his chest, shaking. Ryuuji had barely glimpsed two nasty looking scrapes on both palms. They had to be infected, that was what caused the fever. Ryou hadn't had them when he had run away the other day.

"No…no…no more. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Ryou pleaded to Ryuuji, but the duelist knew he was seeing Bakura. Whoever he was, he didn't seem to be there now and Ryuuji's injuries obviously needed attention. Ryuuji couldn't see any other reason for Ryou to spike such a high fever and the scrapes needed to be disinfected before he could get any worse.

Ryuuji didn't want to do it, and knew Ryou would probably hate him for it, but he needed to take Ryou back to the hospital. He couldn't just leave the boy or try to treat him on his own. What if there were more injuries than just the scrapes that Ryuuji was missing?

"Ryou? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend. I promise." Ryuuji spoke gently and calmly, making sure Ryou understood him. "You're very sick and need to see a doctor. I'm going to take you to one, alright?"

Ryou trembled and shook his head, shrinking further into the bed. When Ryuuji tried to get closer Ryou just tried all the harder to meld in with the mattress. Ryuuji wasn't sure what to do. Ryou was in no state of mind to force him to do anything. The last thing he needed was for Ryou to have some sort of panic attack in his current mind set.

"Ryou, can you see me? Look at me." He reached out and touched Ryou's cheek, the boy flinching like he was expecting to be hit. "I won't hurt you, I'm a friend. I'm going to help you, alright? Will you let me help you?"

Ryou calmed down for a moment, glazed eyes resting on Ryuuji, confusion clear in the chocolate depths as Ryou tried to sort things out in his hazy mind. Right when Ryuuji thought he'd gotten through to Ryou the boy's eyes flooded with fear again and he recoiled, grasping and shaking his head desperately.

"No…No! He's not a friend, leave him alone. Bakura, please! Don't…" he shook and shrunk away as emerald eyes watched the scene in fear. What was going on? Who did Ryou think he saw? It was like Ryou was actually talking with a voice in his head. Ryuuji frowned and grabbed Ryou's arms, trying to keep him still before he hurt himself more. All this curling up in a ball couldn't be good on his ribs as it was, but the boy just fought harder and pleaded more with 'Bakura'.

"Ryou? Snap out of it!"

"I can't…I can't! Don't hurt him! Please!" Ryou all but screamed even as his body tired and collapsed against Ryuuji. The frail body heaved and shook, barely audible pleas wafting through the air as whatever was happening to Ryou got to be too much and he began to pass out.

"Ryou?" Ryuuji held him close, watching the boy's terrified eyes slide closed.

"I can't…control him. Leave…" Ryou barely managed to whisper out and Ryuuji nearly missed the quiet words before Ryou passed out completely.

"What…is going on?" Ryuuji muttered; stunned after what he'd just witnessed. It was only then that Ryuuji realized that he was shaking harder than Ryou.

Ryuuji's leg shook as he sat in the waiting room of the emergency wing. The chairs here were at least cushioned and comfortable unlike the ones in the hall the other day. The cool light blue paint and soft colors of the carpet were supposed to give the loved ones of the patients a comforting feel.

It didn't work.

Ryuuji glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds. He tugged on a strand of his hair in front of his eyes and sighed, frowning. He was still shaking. What the hell was taking those doctors so long? Ryou had been with them for well over an hour now. After getting some information from Ryuuji, or at least what he _could_ answer, the teen had been left out in the dark. What was happening to Ryou? Was it serious? Was he going to be okay? Ryuuji couldn't stop worrying for even a second and looked at the clock again. The worst possibilities about what could happen to Ryou kept floating through his mind to shake him up even more. Damn him and his pessimism!

"Otogi Ryuuji-san?"

Ryuuji jumped up like his seat had suddenly caught on fire when his name was called and he turned to the woman in pale scrubs who had called his name. She smiled at him and walked over. She was a little pudgy but her face was kind, though the pastels of her scrubs seemed to wash the color from her face, making her seem almost as if she could be a patient herself.

"Are you alright? Why don't you sit back down?"

"No, I'm fine. How's Ryou?"

The doctor smiled and pushed Ryuuji back into his chair, taking a seat across from him.

"I'm Tanaka Sakura, your friend's doctor at the moment. He'll be fine. There's no need for you to worry."

Ryuuji visibly calmed down at Sakura's gentle words. He sighed and practically collapsed into his chair, energy suddenly drained at the relief. Sakura flipped open a folder in her lap. Why did doctors always seem to have folders with them?

"The scrapes on his palms simply became infected which caused his fever. It really isn't very surprising with the amount of dirt we had to clean from his wounds.

"The confusion you mentioned was only because of his high fever as far as we can tell. He's perfectly stable at the moment and his fever has already dropped from 104 degrees to 102.

"We thoroughly cleaned his hands, disinfected them and wrapped them. We gave him some antibiotics to help fight the infection. He was also a little dehydrated so we gave him an IV. While he was still out we ran an MRI on his lungs, just to make sure everything is fine. I should have those results in a short while and I'll let you know when I receive them. If everything clears then once Bakura-san wakes up he'll be able to go home."

Ryuuji stared at Sakura, only half registering what all she had said. Of course, he was positive he liked this thorough doctor to the asshole they'd gotten the other day.

"So…he's fine?"

"Yes. If you'd like I can take you to his room. He's still asleep however." Ryuuji followed the woman to Ryou's room and walked in as Sakura excused herself and continued down the hall.

The heavy curtains were pulled over the windows to dim the room, though a little sunlight snuck through. There were two beds in the room, but only one had anyone in it. Ryuuji took a seat next to Ryou's bed quietly, watching the flushed boy intently. He looked a little better than before, of course, anything was better than Ryou freaking out and then passing out on Ryuuji. That had scared Ryuuji out of his mind.

Ryou's hands were neatly bandaged up to his wrists and there was a small bruise forming in the crook of his arm where the IV had been put in earlier. Ryuuji couldn't help but think that Ryou's sleeping face made him seem fragile again, even though Ryuuji had gotten a taste of how feisty the boy could be when push came to shove. But if that was the case, then why did Ryou put up with whoever was hurting him? He seemed to have the strength to fight back…maybe just not the will.

"What is going on with you?" Ryuuji whispered and stroked Ryou's cheek tenderly, the silver strands of hair falling lightly over Ryuuji's fingers when Ryou moved his head. Ryuuji was mesmerized by the angelic scene, the sliver of sunlight making it look like Ryou was glowing faintly. Ryuuji blushed slightly and leaned closer to Ryou, almost nose to nose with him. He felt like he was being drawn to the boy by a string wrapped around his heart. Why did Ryuuji suddenly want to kiss Ryou so badly? Ryou was a guy! The last thing he needed right now was for some random guy to fall for him.

Ryou groaned and began to squirm, causing Ryuuji to jump back in his seat, not wanting to scare Ryou when he woke up. Ryou rolled to his back and blinked a few times before opening his eyes. He winced and gasped slightly as he tried to stretch before he noticed Ryuuji next to him and shot up, pure terror filling his eyes as Ryuuji tried to push the injured boy back in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed quietly as if he thought someone would hear him. "You need to leave! You have to!"

"Ryou! Calm down, please. You're sick. You need to lie back down." Ryuuji managed to push the terrified teen back into bed though Ryou only stopped fighting when he noticed he was no longer in his own room. The sound of the heart machine caught his attention and Ryou looked around in confusion.

"I'm…"

"In the hospital," Ryuuji finished for him. "You passed out on me when I went to see you today and I brought you here."

"Idiot. You shouldn't have. You shouldn't have come to my house!" Ryou fisted the sheets and yelped as needle like pain shot through his battered palms. Ryuuji tried to hold in his anger.

"What do you mean I shouldn't have? If I hadn't have come over to apologize than you would _still_ be unconscious in your bed!" Ryuuji's anger began to show in his voice. "You were completely delirious from fever. What would have happened to you if it went up anymore?"

"I don't care! That doesn't matter!" Ryou sat back up, eyes fierce but filled with unshed tears. "Don't come near my house again, Ryuuji! Don't come near me again!"

"How can you say that? I've been doing nothing but trying to help you this whole time!" Ryuuji shook at Ryou's complete lack of appreciation.

"I don't want your help! Just leave me alone! I told you that in the beginning!" Ryou shook and paled slightly; falling over though Ryuuji caught him and pulled him close, anger wiped out by worry. Ryuuji rubbed Ryou's back soothingly, trying to calm the boy down before he passed out again.

Ryou's breathing finally returned to normal and Ryou shivered slightly against Ryuuji. Ryou could feel the warmth and comfort surrounding him, smelled the soft, spicy musk that clung lightly to Ryuuji's skin. It was no fair. Why did Ryuuji have to make it so painful to push him away? Ryou felt himself wanting to give up and surrender to the comfort that Ryuuji promised him. Nothing worked to push the guy away. But Ryou knew he couldn't, and he wouldn't, if only to keep Ryuuji safe.

Ryuuji pushed Ryou away and the smaller boy shivered as he was thrust into the suddenly cold room. He watched helplessly as Ryuuji tilted his chin up with a gentle finger so that their eyes would meet. The passion and concern in Ryuuji's eyes made Ryou's heart skip a beat.

"I can't help but care, Ryou, so stop trying to ask me to stop. It looks like I'm just as stubborn as you are." Ryuuji pushed Ryou back into bed and tucked the covers warmly around him. Ryou was stunned speechless while Ryuuji rested his palm to Ryou's forehead.

"The doctor said your fever went down some, but you're still burning up." Ryuuji reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark red handkerchief. He went to the rooms bathroom to wet the cloth quickly before returning to Ryou and placing it at the boy's temple tenderly, running it along the flushed cheeks slowly and cooling the insistent flames that kept flaring in Ryou's body. Ryou looked away and swallowed, his heart throbbing.

"Stop being so nice to me," he whispered desperately and grabbed Ryuuji's wrist weakly. Ryuuji stopped moving even though Ryou's grip was so half hearted it might as well have been a feather on his wrist. Ryou looked lost and maybe a push away from giving in.

Acting on sheer impulse Ryuuji brought the delicate fingers holding his wrist to his lips and kissed them lightly. Ryou blushed and looked back at Ryuuji as the teen spoke.

"And what do you expect me to do? I'm not giving up. Not yet." He rested Ryou's hand back on the bed and continued to silently drag the cool cloth over Ryou's heated skin.

Before anything else could happen the pudgy little doctor came back in with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Bakura-san. I'm glad you're awake, you're friend was very worried about you." She came the rest of the way into the room and Ryuuji backed away as she inspected the machines. The ill teen just watched her silently until she turned back to Ryou waving the chart in her hand.

"I have the results of your MRI, Bakura-san…"

"I had an X-Ray?" Ryou blinked, wondering when that had happened. The doctor just smiled.

"Of sorts, yes. An X-Ray of your lungs and ribs while you were out."

"Oh..." Ryou didn't quite understand but he let her continue.

''I had been planning on letting you go home once you woke up, but the MRI showed a small build up of fluid in your lungs. I want to keep you for the night to make sure that you're breathing correctly. Because of your broken ribs you haven't been taking deep enough breaths to keep the fluid from settling and that could cause a rather nasty infection in itself or Pneumonia if you aren't careful."

"No! I can't!" Ryou sat up and both the woman and Ryuuji watched him curiously. Ryou noticed this and blushed, realizing how desperate he must have seemed.

"I…I can't stay here. I need to go home."

"Otogi-san mentioned that you live alone. I don't feel comfortable sending you home without anyone to monitor you."

Ryou deflated, wondering how he was supposed to get out of this mess. If only he'd stayed home that last day. If he hadn't gone to school none of this would be happening!

"What if he came home with me?"

Ryou looked at Ryuuji, not sure whether to be grateful or horrified. The doctor sighed to herself and tapped her pencil on the pencil board in her hand as she thought about it.

"Yes…I guess that would be alright. You seem like you would take very good care of your friend."

Ryou paled as Ryuuji looked back at him as if saying "Yeah, I can get you out of this, but you have to do what I say," or at least, that was how Ryou thought it looked. The woman seemed to notice the sudden tension in the room and politely excused herself to give the boys some time to themselves.

Ryuuji sat down in his chair by Ryou's bed though the boy refused to look at him. Ryou's eyes seemed fixated on the blanket's ridges. A tense silence filled the room, if it were a rubber band it would be ready to snap. There were no more pleasant thoughts in the room anymore, just unease, frustration and desperation. By now the cool cloth had already fallen to the side of Ryou's pillow.

Ryou frowned and his voice plucked at the taut strings of apprehension, quiet and devoid of emotion.

"You wouldn't let me out to go home, would you?"

"No," Ryuuji stated firmly, eyes hard. Ryou pressed his lips into a thin line and turned his head away, breathing out shakily.

"I didn't think so." Ryou answered defeated, it was clear Ryuuji wouldn't budge on his decision. What was he supposed to do?

"Where is my necklace?"

"You weren't wearing it when I found you, so wherever you left it," Ryuuji replied coldly and Ryou shivered but stayed silent.

The pathetic excuse for a civil conversation ended as awkwardly as it had started. There was just a thin line keeping both of the teens from losing control. It was a dangerous place to be treading, and both of them knew it. They were both on their last nerves and sat quietly like bombs just waiting to go off with the right provocation.

"Ryou…" Ryuuji paused, and sighed. "I promise to let you go when the doctor says you can, so—"

"No! I made that mistake before and I won't make it again. I need to go home now." Ryou shook, his heart pounding in his chest. No, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He couldn't get Ryuuji involved anymore, but the words sent a pang through Ryuuji's heart even as his frustration peaked. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, done with pussy footing around the subject.

"Why? Why do you need to go home? Because of Bakura?"

Ryou's eyes shot open wide and he looked back at Ryuuji, stunned. Ryuuji's eyes were so sharp, Ryou felt like they were cutting through him.

"Who's Bakura? The one that hurts you?"

"That's…" Ryou froze, thinking frantically for a way out of this before forcing on a rather sad excuse for a smile. "Silly, what are you talking about? That's my name."

"Then you were pleading with your_self_ not to hurt you back in your room?" Ryuuji's voice rose and Ryou paled considerably.

"Was…was there someone there?"

"Should there have been?"

'I….I…" Ryou felt numb and yet his mind was reeling. This wasn't good. Not at all. What should he say? What the hell was he supposed to say to make Ryuuji forget this? Ryuuji was too strong willed and stubborn to deal with. Normal tactics just didn't work on him!

"Who is Bakura? Why is he hurting you? Ryou!"

"No! It's nothing! Nothing! Don't come near my house anymore! Don't come near _me_!"

"This guy will kill you! If I leave you alone with him at this rate the next time I find you you'll be a corpse!"

" I don't care!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Ryuuji screamed, unable to take it anymore but his anger slowly melted at Ryou's expression of pure disbelieve. There was an odd look in his eyes, something hard to read as he shook. It was shameful and amazed at the same time, hurt and disgusted and depressed. Even though Ryou's voice seemed to suddenly stop working his eyes were able to scream for him 'How did you know?' at the top of their lungs.

"Ryou." Ryuuji's voice was quiet and shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Ryou…you don't. You can't actually…do you?" his eyes watched Ryou in horror as the boy pressed his palms to his eyes, body trembling violently, and Ryuuji couldn't say anything anymore. His blood ran cold at the admission of wanting such a thing. Even if Ryou wouldn't say it his body screamed it, his eyes screamed it, and his tightly wound emotions screamed it. Yet the teen couldn't voice it, almost as if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Ryou's mind raced and his body felt numb at the same time. He was scared; Ryuuji was stripping Ryou's defenses away until there was nothing left! He was embarrassed; Ryuuji had seen right down to the most disgusting depths of Ryou's heart to his most hated wishes of death. Ryou didn't know anything anymore. How he was supposed to react, what was he supposed to say? It seemed so much more real when someone else said it, made the point hit closer to home to Ryou that he really did want to die, but how shameful was it to run away like that? Part of him didn't care.

"Ryou…" Ryuuji whispered and reached out to Ryou but the boy flinched away violently. Ryuuji felt his heart ache at the sight. What had he gotten himself into? How was he supposed to help? Ryou was so desperate. He was spiraling down far too fast, and Ryuuji wasn't sure if he could catch him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Otogi-kun," Ryou whispered, voice thick and barely audible. Ryuuji watched helplessly.

"Please, just leave…please." Ryou pleaded as he began to choke on his tears. Ryuuji tried to reach for him again but Ryou turned away.

Ryuuji had to have the most desperate and lost look on his face. He really was useless. What was he supposed to do? Should he leave the crying boy alone or stay to try and comfort him?

Ryuuji managed to stroke Ryou's hair lightly, barely a whisper of a touch, but Ryou's body stiffened and Ryuuji felt his heart break and deflate. There was nothing he could do right now. Maybe it would be better just to leave and let Ryou calm down, Ryuuji being there obviously wasn't helping.

Ryuuji gave one last longing look to the quaking boy curled up pathetically, face hidden from sight before quietly making his way out of the room. Ryou gasped when he heard the footsteps and looked up just in time to see Ryuuji's pony tail bounce and flutter out of sight.

He noticed the handkerchief out of the corner of his eye and almost called out to Ryuuji but he was already gone. Ryou lay back on his side and picked up the small crimson square, still slightly damp, and buried his face in it. It still smelled faintly like Ryuuji and he shook as big hot tears rolled down his cheeks quietly. He was happy that Ryuuji would stay safe this way, but he still wished, if only a little, that Ryuuji would come back.

Ryou didn't know what he wanted anymore.

* * *

Inulover: Wow o-o I ended that on a depressing note. Almost had myself crying there. I had more but decided I'll leave it to start the next chapter so things will fit a little smoother. It felt too crammed keeping it in this chapter. 

I'm tired tonight, so I'll reply to the reviews in the morning this time. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Inulover: O-O well, this chapter has actually been done since the beginning of Feburary, I was just a lazy ass in typing it up ;; sorry. Guess having my computer die made me catch up a little though. Gave me a decent head start on this chapter. Haha. Anyway. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Ryou shivered at the cool breeze that rustled his clothes as he made his way slowly back home. The last bus from the hospital had already left half an hour before and he didn't have enough money for a cab on him. He didn't really live far from the hospital, maybe a fifteen minute walk normally, but he was going considerably slower than normal.

The warm temperatures from the day had dropped significantly as the cool moon glowed calmly from its diamond littered home. Ryou had always liked the moon. It always made him feel peaceful. He felt like it was similar to him in some way.

The moon looks so pretty and happy from far away, with all its sparkling friends surrounding it to keep it company. Or rather, that was what a normal person would think, but Ryou didn't see it that way.

The truth was that space was cold and lonely. All those warm, happy stars that kept the moon company weren't really there, at least not close. The stars are always light-years away from the moon, no matter what the moon wishes. The moon can look all it wants, wishing desperately to join the glittering bodies dancing in front of its eyes, but it never can. The stars don't look at the moon and wish to play with the solitary mound of rock; they just twinkle and blink by, not giving the lonely moon a second thought. The moon just gets forgotten, left alone to shine its cool glow on the world.

Ryou winced and sat down on a nearby bench under a dull golden streetlight. He tightened his arms around him and closed his eyes, still tired from the fever that had only recently gone down. Maybe he should have stayed at the hospital for the night at the very least, but he needed to get home to Bakura as quickly as possible. As far as the doctor wanting him to stay overnight, Ryou wasn't in any critical condition, and she couldn't keep him there against his will. She had no choice but to let him go.

He sighed and frowned, looking back up at the night sky, watching the stars. The night was so beautiful, it almost made Ryou forget his problems.

Almost.

Ryou wanted to lose himself in the stars; he wanted to forget about everything; about Bakura, about Ryuuji, about the pain and the fear and the want to protect everyone from Bakura. If he could just forget it all for even a minute, Ryou would be happy.

He closed his eyes again, trying to forget. Who knew, maybe he would get lucky. Maybe. Of course, he had no such luck and stood back up, ready to go home and just crawl into bed. If he were to fall asleep forever at that moment he wouldn't care. Hell, he'd welcome it! Then he wouldn't have to deal with all of this anymore. Of course, he supposed that would also mean death.

Slowly Ryou made his way home again, eyes on the sidewalk. He wondered what it would feel like to die. Would cutting his wrists be quick? Or would it just slowly drain him away, giving him time to think about what he was doing? Would it hurt?

Jumping off of a building would probably hurt like hell, especially if he didn't die right away. He'd just end up sitting there in a pool of his own blood with all of his bones broken and head cracked open. No, that would not be the way to go.

What about jumping off a bridge and drowning? No, that would never be quick. That would be too slow and mess with his mind. Suffocating one's self couldn't be easy and would just torment him more.

Maybe just an overdose of sleeping pills would do it. That would be quick and painless, wouldn't it? To fall into a deep sleep as the medicine caused his heart to stop couldn't hurt, could it? Dying in your sleep never hurt, that's what everyone said. Then again, who'd ever come back from the dead to confirm that fact?

Ryou wanted to free himself from such thoughts. As much as he longed for death he hated it. He felt trapped. Death meant no more pain, but it also meant no more chances to be happy either. But what glimpses of happiness would Bakura allow? Maybe that was just the little bit of hope left in Ryou talking. There was no other way to be rid of Bakura.

He reached into his pocket and felt Ryuuji's handkerchief kiss his hand. That was right, Ryuuji knew now. Ryuuji knew Ryou's darkest thoughts that Ryou didn't even want to admit to himself sometimes. Ryuuji knew about such shameful desires now. How could Ryou face him again?

No! He didn't want to see Ryuuji again! That was the whole point of pushing him away. To keep Ryuuji safe was Ryou's first priority. Even if he wanted to, Ryou couldn't let himself see Ryuuji again. He just couldn't. Ryuuji was too strong and gave Ryou too much hope. Hope was dangerous when dealing with Bakura. He couldn't trust hope or 'what ifs'. Bakura would manage to dash it out without even trying. Hope could get Ryuuji killed and Ryou had no desire to let that happen.

After a few more never ending minutes Ryou finally managed to make it back to his apartment, leaning his head against the door as he sighed. His whole body hurt and his eyes stung sharply, wanting to close. Ryou sighed and rested for a moment before unlocking the door and making his way inside. He wondered what Bakura would do to him after being gone all day with no contact, he wouldn't be happy. And although Ryou wasn't complaining, he didn't understand why he had just let Ryuuji walk in and take him.

Ryou closed the door and listened quietly to the darkness, waiting for Bakura to creep up on him. He felt so drained that he just didn't care anymore. The faster Bakura beat and fucked him the faster Ryou could go to sleep. A deep chuckle resonated around the apartment, dark and maleficent. Ryou would normally be cowering in fear at the sound but he didn't have it in him anymore. His heart pounded and his body shook but he didn't have the will to fight tonight. Maybe Bakura would go easy on him.

He walked to the family room and saw Bakura sitting in the dark on the couch, the TV on and casting a blue glow over the already haunting figure. His smile seemed darker than normal as the light flickered over him, as if Bakura was the very epitome of all things evil. Ryou's hands trembled but his eyes remained blank and emotionless. He just wanted it over.

"You're little friend dropped by earlier, Ryou-chan," Bakura mentioned calmly in his deep voice, as if Ryou didn't already know and he was relaying a message. The faux sugar dripped like poison in his voice.

"He seemed worried about you. Why the long face?" Bakura tilted his head and stood up, walking over to Ryou, just a silhouette of his body against the shadows. He reached out and touched the boy's cheek as Ryou stood there quietly, barely flinching from the touch.

"Are you still feeling sick? Poor little tenshi," he cooed and looked into Ryou's eyes. "That friend took you to a doctor? It doesn't look like he was very good." Bakura grinned darkly and Ryou shivered.

"I'm a better doctor than that. I'll make you feel better," Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist firmly and pulled him along to his bedroom across the hall. Ryou's blood ran cold at the touch but he followed willingly as Bakura pushed him on the messy bed and left the room again. Ryou didn't dare try to move.

He mentally cursed his luck, falling back onto the bed and staring blankly at the cracked ceiling. Why did Bakura want to play tonight? When all Ryou wanted to do was sleep. Why couldn't Bakura just screw him until he bled and get it over with? Ryou wished he could pass out and not have to deal with anything. He shivered again at the thick energy clinging to the walls in Bakura's room. The room itself looked normal, but it was the darkness of it that scared Ryou. It just screamed of bad things to come and Ryou couldn't stand it.

Bakura came back and closed the door, setting something on the nightstand that Ryou didn't feel inclined to bother looking at.

"Why so quiet, Ryou? I'm going to make you better." Bakura tilted Ryou's face towards him and planted a light kiss on the boy's lips. Ryou's skin crawled but he stayed silent and motionless. It was wet and slimy and horrid and Ryou had to fight with himself not to turn his head away. Bakura chuckled and traced his finger down Bakura's shirt front, flicking one of the buttons.

"Now, first we need to get rid of this or I can't check you properly, can I?" Bakura tugged the shirt up over Ryou's head roughly and Ryou whimpered as he wiggled around out of the material. Why did Bakura have to play the guise of false tenderness? It didn't work.

Ryou bit his lip as Bakura eyed the creamy white flesh hungrily and traced the marbled bruise on his chest. Unlike when Ryuuji had done it with tenderness the other day, Bakura touching it made him feel sick and nervous and he shuddered at the unpleasant feelings. It was almost worse when Bakura pretended to be gentle with him rather than fucking Ryou so hard that he couldn't walk the next day.

Bakura sneered and tugged at the waist of Ryou's jeans.

"Off with these too, my little patient." Bakura drawled and Ryou closed his eyes as he slipped his pants and underwear off, leaving himself completely exposed to Bakura's piercing eyes.

"So pretty my little patient. Now, let's start down here, shall we? It doesn't look too happy." Bakura frowned and slid his palm over Ryou's cock, rubbing slowly and pulling small gasps out of Ryou's throat, fingers twitching in the covers. Bakura smirked and stroked faster, applying enough pressure to send a heavy shock through Ryou's body, causing him to arch and gasp as his shaft began to throb dully at the touches.

"Interesting. You seem to be doing a little better now." Bakura grinned and continued to stroke Ryou slowly but harder, then faster but softer, teasing the boy to tears as he grew harder against his will and fisted the blankets more desperately. His body bucked against Bakura's hand as Ryou whimpered and Bakura stopped once Ryou was fully and painfully erect and panting.

"You look a little flushed, Ryou. Do you have a fever?" Bakura asked observantly, obviously having a dual meaning behind his words. Ryou stayed silent and stared at Bakura, not sure what answer he wanted and Bakura glared back, unhappy with the lack of response. He growled and backhanded Ryou.

"I asked if you had a fever. Answer me!"

Ryou squeaked and shook his head no, hopping that was what Bakura wanted. The spirit bared a toothy grin and pressed closer to Ryou, running a hand from Ryou's belly to his chest and up to his neck, cupping the boy's face.

"Oh, but I think you do. You're body is burning up. I have a way to take care of that though." Bakura moved and Ryou closed his eyes, cheek stinging from the force of Bakura's slap. This was such a sick and twisted game. Bakura didn't even know what he was doing! He hardly made sense. He just wanted an excuse to toy with Ryou, like he needed one to begin with.

"Ah!" Ryou yelped and shrunk away as something cold and hard suddenly touched his nipple. He opened his eyes as Bakura held his wrists with one hand, holding an ice cube in the other.

"Now, now. We have to break your fever, don't we?" Bakura grinned and traced along Ryou's collar bone. Ryou gasped and squirmed, shivering as it melted against his chest and icy drops rolled down his sides. Bakura just grinned and circled the ice around Ryou's nipple again, the little bud hardening as Bakura flicked it with the ice and pulled quiet little pants out of Ryou as the throbbing in his groin grew. Bakura leaned down and bit the sensitive nub and Ryou arched and outright cried as a jolt of pleasure shot through his stomach and down to his cock.

Ryou pulled uselessly at Bakura's grasp on his wrists, body writhing.

"St-stop…Bakura. Please," Ryou whispered and tried not to cry out in pleasure. It was so much worse when Bakura played nice. Ryou's body cried for more but his heart and mind screamed for it all to stop.

Bakura chuckled and bit the frozen treat again, almost as hard as the ice he had been playing with and Ryou's sweet voice sang out again, hands clenching the sheets and back arching into Bakura. Bakura trailed the melting ice down Ryou's thighs, the muscles tensing at the cold and Ryou's heart beating faster as it rubbed against his entrance. He panicked and pulled harder.

"No…Ba-Bakura! Do—ooohh!" Ryou closed his eyes and bit his lip as the cold object slowly wiggled its way inside his heat. His body trembled and his back arched as he tried to get away but Bakura was too strong. Ryou could feel his throat tightening at the fact that he couldn't escape.

"You're fever isn't going down, but maybe this will be more effective," Bakura began to push the ice deeper into Ryou's body, as far as his finger could reach.

"Ah…Ahhh! No…Bakura!" Ryou bucked as the ice brushed his insides, the odd shape stroking him in new ways and his body took it right up.

"Nnn," Ryou bit his lip harder, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Bakura just laughed and reached to the table again, coming back with more ice.

"This is nice, isn't it?" he muttered and shoved the ice up to join the other, pushing the first farther at the same time. He pushed in another and another until Ryou was full and dripping and straining against Bakura even more.

"Ahahh. Nn, enough! Haa!" Ryou shivered, his body clenching around the ice rubbing inside of him. Ryou closed his legs together, trying to rid himself of the feeling but only caused himself to clench around it harder, the cubes moving with each spasm and movement Ryou made, brushing his sweet spot countless times until he was a moaning mess. Ryou bucked and squirmed, only moving the ice more but once he started he couldn't stop. The waves of heat kept coming from the insistent stroking, even though it was ice.

Bakura just watched and held Ryou's wrists, grinning devilishly as Ryou's cock wept onto the fair boy's stomach, angry red with need. Just the feel of the sheets rustling against his skin aroused Ryou's sensitive body all the more. Bakura laughed and fingered Ryou's entrance.

"Look how much you're enjoying this. You're even wet here!" Bakura cackled as the ice melted and dripped out of Ryou's body slowly. He pushed his finger in, moving the ice again and Ryou cried out, unable to take such torture.

Why couldn't Bakura just finish!

Bakura's fingers moved the ice more, his fingers warm unlike the ice and searing Ryou's insides as he stroked the moistened walls and played with the ice, thrusting it again and again against Ryou's prostate and Ryou's erection swelled more, about ready to burst as he cried and struggled weakly, legs spreading and closing as Bakura slipped in another finger.

Ryou's hands twitched, pain searing through his palms if he tried to close his hands, His toes dug into the sheets, desperate to hold onto something. He would go mad if he didn't have some kind of anchor.

"Ba-Ba-ku-ra…Ah! Sto…pleaseN!" Ryou whimpered as Bakura thrust his fingers, the ice melting steadily now and dripping out of Ryou, coating Bakura's hand. Ryou shuddered as the last of the ice finally melted and he relaxed slightly only to stiffen back up as Bakura's probing fingers began exploring more fervently, replacing one stimulation with another.

"Did you like that, my little Hikari?" Bakura's voice rumbled as Ryou shivered, panting and sweating. Bakura grinned at the flustered boy's expression, face flushed and trembling like a virgin. Bakura made a little "tsk" sound with his tongue.

"Oh, but you still seem to have a fever." Bakura's smile widened. "Well, I guess we'll just have to give you a shot, ne?" Bakura licked his lips as Ryou quivered, not daring to protest anything Bakura wanted to do. He just kept repeating over and over in his head that if he didn't resist Bakura would finish faster and he could go to sleep.

"Mmm…Ah," Ryou whimpered as Bakura slipped his fingers out, letting Ryou relax for the moment as he unzipped his pants and laughed.

"Look how ready you are for your shot," Bakura gripped Ryou's' wrists again as he rubbed the head of his erection against Ryou's wet entrance. "Why don't you beg for it?"

Ryou bit his lip, cheeks flushing at the vulgar request. Bakura growled and pressed down on the boy's broken ribs with one hand. Ryou screamed and gasped, tears automatically springing to his eyes as he pulled violently against Bakura's hold, trying to escape the pain.

"Ple-please!"

"Please _what_, Ryou-chan?"

"Please…give me…your shot. I want your shot, Bakura!"

"Now that's more like it," Bakura grinned and moved his hand , letting Ryou cough and gasp for air, body trembling. "Enjoy your shot," Bakura laughed and shoved in, fire scorching up Ryou's spine as he cried. Bakura wasted no time in thrusting as hard as he could into the already abused and battered body as Ryou bucked against the hands holding him. Ryou could feel his body splitting apart at Bakura's thick rod ramming into him mercilessly but his body insisted on finding any speck of pleasure that it could and Ryou found himself beginning to rise closer and closer to climax.

His body burned as Bakura devoured him entirely and Ryou arched against Bakura's body, pushing back against his will, breath coming in harsh pants.

"Ah…Aahhh!" Ryou squeaked as he lost himself, body acting on its own. Even as his mind and heart screamed that he hated this; that he shouldn't be deriving any pleasure from such violent and uncaring acts, his body still found pleasure. What a vile thing the body was! So fickle, so vulgar and primal. Ryou didn't need such a thing. The constant fighting with his heart was tearing him apart. He didn't need something that only caused him pain! He hated Bakura, he hated what Bakura did to him, it hurt, it was cruel, it was violent and wrong and in an attempt to survive his body had gotten used to it and found pleasure. Ryou felt sick at the thought.

"Aahhhh!" Ryou's eyes shot open, orgasm tearing through his body and splashing over his stomach, his body arching into Bakura's once more. The spirits thrusts stilled as he shoved himself to the hilt in Ryou's contracting passage, letting it milk him for all he was worth as he exploded with his own guttural sound, nails digging into Ryou's hips as he twitched.

Bakura's weight fell on Ryou, crushing his ribs and Ryou couldn't breathe. He whimpered and squirmed, trying to free himself from the heated body on top of him. Bakura laughed and rolled over, kicking Ryou off of the bed.

"You didn't fight tonight, Hikari." Bakura grinned and laughed as Ryou coughed and doubled over on the floor, head spinning. Slowly he managed to pull himself together, eyes growing dull again as he picked up his clothes, holding them to his chest as he stood up, and back facing Bakura.

"Are we done for tonight?" he asked quietly and Bakura snorted, rolling over and facing the wall as Ryou's queue to leave.

Ryou walked out of Bakura's room and straight to the shower, dropping his clothes on the floor as he turned on the hot water, hands shaking. He stared blankly at nothing as the water warmed up. Without even testing it he stepped into the pounding spray, holding his arms tightly as the water blasted against his back.

_Why?_

Ryou's hands tightened around his arms, dull nails digging into his flesh.

_Why did it feel good through the pain? What did his messed up body think?_

Ryou's nails drew blood as he shook more, his own thoughts maddening him as he grit his teeth.

Stupid, _stupid _disgusting body! His body was as corrupted as Bakura! To find any pleasure in such senseless pain was mortifying. Ryou cried as his nails dug deeper before dragging them down his arms.

There! If his body liked pain then it could have more! Ryou screamed and fell to his knees, not caring if Bakura heard. Not caring about anything and mind going numb as he clawed himself. Everyplace that had betrayed him needed to be punished! His neck his arms his chest his stomach. Nothing was safe from the onslaught of desperation and disgust coursing through Ryou's veins.

Ryou's nails were too dull to do any serious damage but the water still ran red with his blood, his skin caking under his nails. His bandages around his hands had come loose from the water and were starting to unravel slightly. He only stopped punishing himself when he realized what he must look like.

He hugged himself, doubling over, tears streaming, hair falling in wet, heavy tendrils around his face. He was losing it. Ryou didn't know how much more torture he could take.

He stood back up shakily, water mixed with tears and blood, damp hair sticking to his cheeks and neck like octopus tentacles. He grabbed the soap and slowly washed himself as if in a trance, mechanically going through all of his bathing steps; body, hair, face. He washed carefully though, he needed to clean himself. He needed to be rid of the feeling of Bakura on his skin.

The suds stung the cuts as the bandages around his hands uncoiled to his wrists and spiraled lazily off his fingers as he stood in the shower, facing the spray, arms dangling to his sides and face hidden. The blood soon cleared and the water ran pure again and Ryou deemed it time to get out finally as the water turned to ice. He turned the water off and the dull but suddenly loud _thunk _resonated through the bathroom and the pipes.

He wrapped a towel around his shivering body and picked up his clothes, walking to his own room. The scrapes had stopped bleeding and the white bandages once wrapped nearly around his palms were dingy brown and soggy, not even anywhere remotely close to the wounds. He pulled them off without a care and pulled on his pajama's before sitting down on the bed, staring at the floor.

He was so tired. His heart felt empty and his mind was blank. His thoughts seemed to be falling out of focus like a bad dream as he noticed Ryuuji's handkerchief poking out of his jeans pocket on the floor. He picked it up before curling into a ball, hugging Ryuuji's handkerchief close to his chest as he fell asleep.

"Otogi-kun…Otogi-kun! Otogi!"

"Wha…?" Ryuuji jumped as Yugi yelled his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. All four of his friends were watching him curiously from around the lunch table outside. The whether was beautiful again, it had been so nice lately, it was hard to believe that so many bad things had happened on such pretty and warm days.

"What's up, Otogi? You've been out of it all day," Jounouchi asked as he took another bite of oniguri from his lunch, well, Yugi's lunch.

"Yeah. You've seemed really depressed all day. Is something bothering you?" Yugi's bright eyes stared innocently at Ryuuji and the taller boy sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing," he muttered and went back to poking his lunch with his chopsticks. He couldn't get Ryou out of his mind. No matter how hard Ryuuji tried, he couldn't stop worrying. He wanted to go and visit Ryou after school to see if he was doing any better then yesterday but wasn't sure if it was really a good idea or not. Ryou already seemed so desperate, what if Ryuuji just made things worse and pushed him over the edge? Ryou already wanted to…Ryuuji didn't even want to think about it. If Ryou was already that far gone, what if Ryuuji made a mistake and pushed him the rest of the way?

"Otogi-kun, what's wrong? You can tell us. We can try to help." Yugi smiled softly and Ryuuji looked at him. How could he tell them what was wrong? It was Ryou's business, but leaving things alone wouldn't help either.

"Do you know who or what 'Bakura' is?" Ryuuji slowly asked and Yugi looked puzzled.

"He's the one you've been taking homework to everyday."

"He's a little weird but I wouldn't call him a 'what', Otogi," Jounouchi laughed but Ryuuji's glare shut him up fast.

"Not Bakura Ryou, just 'Bakura'. Is there someone Ryou knows with that name? Maybe a relative that lives with him when his father isn't there?"

Anzu tilted her head and frowned. "He doesn't have any siblings. And he stays on his own. There was…the spirit, but he never called it Bakura. How would you know about that?"

"Spirit?" Ryuuji sat up, paying close attention. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Ryou had a spirit like the other me, but he never gave it a name. He just called it a voice. It was in his Sennen Item, like my puzzle, but his was a ring. It's gone now though. You saw it fall off the blimp during Kaiba's tournament."

"It's gone?" Ryuuji lost himself in the explanation of ghosts. He'd known Yugi had one, and that Ryou had gone a little crazy back on the blimp, but he didn't realize it was the same scenario with Yugi.

"Yeah, it's gone." The blonde shrugged, "But how did you know about it? Did Bakura tell you?"

Ryuuji felt his heart racing. All the talk of spirits and rings had Ryuuji's head spinning, but before he could ask anymore the bell rang for class to start. It wasn't until after school that he was able to catch Yugi alone at his locker. He ran up to the boy as the small blonde was changing his shoes. The teen looked up at Ryuuji and smiled.

"Hi Otogi-kun. What's up?"

Ryuuji frowned and played with his hair, not sure where to begin his questions without it seeming odd. He sighed, deciding to just jump right in.

"At lunch, you said Ryou had a spirit like yours. Could this thing physically hurt him?"

Yugi frowned, not sure why Otogi was suddenly so interested.

"Well…he could, but it wouldn't be very good for him either. They shared a body, so what hurt Ryou ultimately hurt Bakura."

Ryuuji paused and took that in. Ryou was seriously hurt, if what Yugi said was true then it couldn't be the spirit. With how injuried Ryou was, if they shared a body and pain, then Bakura wouldn't be able to do anything so there was also no reason for Ryou to be worried about Ryuuji getting hurt. He could easily take Ryou down, or Bakura, in the boy's current state.

"Otogi-kun?" Yugi piped up as Ryuuji lost himself in thought again. But it had just been starting to make sense…in a twisted and illogical way.

"Would Bakura be able to separate from Ryou?"

"No, that's impossible. At least, I think it is. The other me hasn't figured out how to do it." Yugi frowned; he had a bad feeling about all of it.

"Otogi, is something wrong with Ryou? Why are you asking these things so suddenly?"

Ryuuji bit his lip and nodded, knowing Yugi wouldn't be one to go and blab about it to all of their friends. He could trust Yugi. It was clear to Ryuuji that he couldn't fix things on his own.

"You can't tell anyone, Yugi, not even the Anzu, Katsuya or Honda, alright? Ryou would…I don't know what he would do if this all got out but he doesn't seem to want people to know.

"Someone has been hurting him. I don't know who, and it isn't something little either. I mean whoever is doing this is sending Ryou to the hospital with broken ribs. I've had to take him to the hospital twice in the last two days already. He's there now.' Ryuuji stopped, amazed at how good it felt to share his burden with someone else. He hadn't realized how much it was weighing him down before. Yugi just listened to the story in horror.

"Someone's been hurting him? But why wouldn't he say anything to us?"

"He doesn't want anyone to be involved. He didn't even tell me, I just found out." Ryuuji leaned against the locker and sighed.

"Wait so…you thought Bakura was hurting him?"

"Yeah…because of something he said but…he was delirious. Maybe he was just confused."

"That has to be it, because Bakura is gone. And there is no way he would hurt Ryou that badly. He's sent him to the hospital once…but Ryou was fine after some rest..

Ryuuji felt the frustration building up again. Yugi hadn't been any help at all. Ryou kept himself distanced from everyone so Ryuuji had no one left to turn to. Feeling defeated, he pushed himself off of the locker.

"Thanks, Yugi. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more, Otogi. Tell me if there's anything I can do. Maybe we should tell someone?"

"No. That is the one thing we can't do." Ryuuji couldn't believe he was saying it when he so desperately wanted to help. He just didn't know what Ryou would do. The fact that Ryou wanted to die made Ryuuji hesitant in his actions, second guessing all of his ideas to help.

Yugi watched Ryuuji as the teen fell silent again. He was obviously distraught, but Yugi knew there was nothing he could do but offer Ryuuji help. Ryuuji seemed extremely hesitant on letting others know, maybe for Ryou's sake. It was strange that he cared so much for Ryou though. But Yugi thought that things couldn't be that bad if Ryou hadn't gone to anyone yet. He'd always thought the teen was more sensible than that.

"I'm going to meet Katsuya-kun at the burger place, want to come?" Yugi smiled and Ryuuji was amazed that he was so calm. Did he not believe Ryuuji or something? The taller boy frowned and shook his head, turning to the door. Maybe he could go and see if Ryou had calmed down at all.

Ryuuji felt his heart race as he counted down the room numbers leading to Ryou's. He hoped the boy had come to his senses after a good sleep. Ryuuji didn't know how to approach him though. Maybe just a friendly 'how are you?' would do. But when he reached Ryou's room he found it strangely quiet and empty.

He panicked, not understanding why Ryou wasn't in his room. He walked to the nurses' station tensely. The young girl behind the counter smiled at him as he walked up.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Where is Bakura Ryou?"

"Are you family?"

"No, a friend. I'm the one that brought him here the other day."

The nurse frowned and turned to the computer screen next to her, typing away. She clicked on a few files or something, Ryuuji wasn't sure, before she looked back to Ryuuji.

"I'm sorry. He checked himself out last night."

Ryuuji paled, not really understanding. Ryou was so badly hurt, the doctor had wanted him to stay, and how could they have let him go? Where the hell could he go? Not back home, it was too dangerous. But then again, where else would he go?

* * *

Inulover: And end chapter 6. This one gave me a bit of trouble to write. Had to switch a few things around. This is the end result, how was it? Well, hope you let me know in a review . Looks like poor Ryou is losing it ;-; You'll all love the next chapter grins evilly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chibi Hentai: Hiya. Not to much to say but that I fear the reaction I'll get for the end of this chapter -hides behind shield- but I hope you like it . Enjoy.

* * *

Ryou moaned as the sun fell across his eyes far too cheerfully for such an early hour, urging the boy to get up. Ryou ignored it and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the covers over his head. A slow heat slithered its way up his spine and Ryou mentally cursed the fact that his fever must have returned sometime during the night after Bakura's treatment.

He whimpered quietly and opened his eyes a bit, a small sliver of sunlight shinning through between the covers and the bed. Ryou gave a small grunt and pulled the covers around him tighter, blocking out the accursed light. He felt sore, he felt hot and dizzy and there was no way he was going to let some stupid ray of light disturb his slumber when he had the chance to sleep in. Because it was so early Bakura wouldn't be awake to torment him yet.

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes again, getting comfortable in the covers and holding Ryuuji's handkerchief closer. He would get a few more hours of sleep with any luck, not that he had any. But he did have Bakura's sleeping habits on his side and the spirit would not wake up for at least another two hours.

Just as Ryou finally began to fall asleep, however, the door slammed open and he froze, hoping Bakura would go away. Why was he even up? Ryou could have screamed or cried; he didn't know which. Why couldn't anything go his way just _once_!

"Ryou!" Bakura growled and kicked the pale boy in the side, pulling a yelp from the pained form under the blankets. He slowly pulled his head out from the protection, tired eyes squinting at Bakura.

"Y-yes, Bakura?"

"There's no food in this place. Fix it!" Bakura glowered, arms crossed and eyes leaving no room for negotiation. Ryou frowned and furrowed his brow in confusion, carefully pulling himself further out of the warm blankets, the cool air assaulting his burning skin, causing him to shiver.

"Are you sure? I'm sure there is something I could make you," Ryou ventured softly, not feeling well enough to go to the store. Besides, there had to be something. Ryou wasn't eating much lately and he still went shopping every week for Bakura.

The spirit growled and yanked Ryou out of the bed, dropping him unceremoniously onto the floor. The landing jarred his broken bones and he cried quietly, curling up against the bed.

"Get your sorry ass out of bed and to the store!" Bakura barked and walked towards the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. He turned and grinned darkly, an idea springing to his mind.

"Unless you want me to go for you?" he laughed and slammed the door behind him.

Ryou cringed, picking himself up from the floor. Bakura just wanted to force Ryou awake, but once he got an idea in his head he wouldn't let it go. The room spun around for a moment and Ryou held onto the nightstand to steady himself until the sickening feeling passed, leaving him lightheaded and shaky-legged.

He walked to his closet and pulled out a plain blue shirt, light enough for the weather but long sleeved to conceal the wounds on his arms. He found some jeans and a clean pair of boxers before slipping his night shirt off, noticing a few little spots of blood where his scrapes had opened again during the night.

He paused and stared at the full body mirror in front of him, hanging from the inside of the closet door. His eyes fell over his abused flesh; a fading yellow bruise over his chest and multiple crusted scratch marks littered over the otherwise milky skin. He looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a cat and the cat had won. The scratches were especially deep on his arms where he'd had the most force.

Slowly he traced a finger over one of the scratches on his stomach, mesmerized by it, remembering the pain it had brought on but also the way all of his thoughts had blanked out to concentrate on the pain. He almost couldn't believe what he had done, and even more so the fact that he wanted to do it again. It had given him something to vent on, something that couldn't be harmed by Bakura anymore than it was. He didn't have to worry about someone getting hurt other than himself.

And Ryou needed that vent, knew he needed it. He'd felt so much better that day Ryuuji had let him cry in the classroom, allowing the troubled teen to let go of his tense nerves. But that had gotten Ryuuji into trouble later.

Normally Ryou felt like he had more control over himself for longer periods of time, but recently those periods of control were disappearing faster and faster. He just couldn't take it anymore. It was like he was already filled to bursting and couldn't hold anymore emotions without cracking.

But the pain. The pain had given him something to focus on, something to grasp to, something to let the pressure seep out and keep him from bursting for just another day. Ryou had been so desperate that night, he wasn't sure he would have made it until morning without doing something. It had been subconscious, it had been spur of the moment, but it had helped.

The light touch on the scrape sent shivers down Ryou's spine and he dug his nail into it, the sharp sting of breaking scabs and dull nails jolted through his body. Blood slowly oozed up, pooling around his finger and his world narrowed so it was just the pain and the slow trickle of blood tickling down his belly, leaving a sticky red trail in its wake. The red dripped to the floor like a single crimson tear drop before Ryou snapped out of his trance and pressed a tissue against the small cut to quell the bleeding. He closed his eyes and tugged his bangs into his face with his free hand, clenching them tightly.

What had the last night opened up in him?

"Ryou!" Bakura slammed his fist on the door, rattling the hinges and startling Ryou into action as he frantically threw the bloodied tissue in the trash and pulled on his shirt, stumbling over the buttons down the front.

"C-coming, Bakura! One minute," Ryou yelled back through the door and he could hear Bakura grumble as he walked away. Ryou sighed when the silence returned and he relaxed. He fixed his shirt and finished dressing, brushing out his hair. He inspected himself in the mirror, looking for any noticeable trace of what had happened and felt satisfied.

He didn't want anyone to know what he had done. Bakura especially, even though he would find out the next time he undressed Ryou. This was something Ryou knew he had to keep to himself. This was his own secret. Even though he wouldn't have been surprised if Bakura already knew, but he still felt that he had to tell himself that it wasn't true.

He turned one last curious eye to the tissue in the trash before going downstairs. Bakura was waiting for him on the couch, sneering at Ryou as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Ryou's heart raced as he went into the kitchen, tossing a quiet, "Nothing, sorry," over his shoulder. Bakura cocked a brow but shrugged and went back to the TV, letting the subject drop.

Ryou held his breath as he looked through the fridge, listening carefully, waiting to hear Bakura coming to join him to punish Ryou for his tardiness but he never came. Ryou picked up his wallet from the counter and shoved it in his back pocket, breathing out slowly, trying to calm his nerves. The thought of Bakura finding out what he had done terrified him more than Ryou had expected. He leaned against the wall and placed a hand over his stomach as it flipped and turned, leaving Ryou unsettled. Between his fever and nerves he was starting to feel rather sick. However, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and slowly walked back through the hall and peaked into the family room, edging in slightly.

"Is there anything you'd like from the store, Bakura?" Ryou fidgeted and gazed at the ground, afraid to meet Bakura's eyes. The spirit watched Ryou with a disgusted frown before snorting and turning back to the TV, waving a hand at him.

"Just get the normal stuff."

"Alright," Ryou nodded and finally left the apartment, leaning his back against the door as he closed it, relieved to be away from Bakura as much as he would rather be curled in bed and hiding from the too bright sun that worsened his headache.

Bakura watched Ryou's back curiously as the boy left, and waited a few moments, listening to the silence before getting up and making his way to his host's room. The boy was up to something and Bakura intended to find out what, because whatever Ryou was doing obviously was making him nervous.

Bakura opened the door to Ryou's room and walked around. He searched the closet, turning the items on the desk over, throwing anything capable of concealment to the ground. There was nothing Ryou could hide, Bakura was an expert tomb robber, and nothing escaped his sight. The slightest odd displacement of a notebook would catch his eye. The room was a mess but still he hadn't found anything.

He scanned the room again, carefully looking for anything he might have missed and his eyes caught sight of the bloodied tissue on the top of the waste basket by Ryou's desk. He picked it up and turned it around in his fingers, the blood was still fresh and bright. Bakura took his clue and looked for any more blood and found a small drop on the carpet in front of Ryou's closet. He grinned as things began to piece together in his head.

"Aww, am I pushing the little tenshi too hard?" he laughed and threw the tissue back in the trash, sitting on Ryou's bed. The boy didn't have any noticeable injuries, and for once Bakura hadn't made him bleed. Ryou's anguished cry echoed through his mind and he laughed harder. It seemed things were entering a new plato, Ryou was suddenly falling exceedingly quick with his 'friend' in the picture. Bakura would have to think of some new strategies.

Bakura's fingers felt something satiny from under Ryou's covers as the spirit sat back and he pulled out the red material curiously. He ran it through his fingers, turning it around. He didn't think Ryou owned a red cloth nor had any reason to have one in his bed. Bakura sniffed it but Ryou's sent was all over it and he shrugged, tossing it back on the bed and leaving the room. He didn't care about his host's strange habits.

He went back to the couch with the joyous thoughts of Ryou's depression in mind but still made a note to watch the boy carefully. As much as Bakura was able to profit from Ryou's misery he couldn't let the boy kill himself while he was still necessary to Bakura.

"I love your torment, Ryou-chan. But your life is mine," he smirked to himself and laughed quietly.

Ryou sighed and pushed himself off of the door, making his way down the stairs and to the bus stop. He stumbled over to the bench and sat down alone, leaning back, eyes closed as he tried to will the dizziness away. He couldn't stop worrying about Bakura finding out what he had done. Had he hid the evidence well? What would Bakura do if he ever found out?

Ryou shuddered and focused on the dull throbbing of his cuts. His fingers itched to deepen them, to try again and see if a deeper scrap would make him forget more. He held his arms in his lap, hands holding his wrists tightly. Ryou knew he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts but he couldn't help it. Than again, thoughts of pain might be considered better than thought's of how to kill himself. Maybe it just depended on who you talked to.

The bus pulled up, the brakes hissing loudly as the air was released and the door opened to let Ryou inside. He took a seat in the corner and stared out the window as the bus jolted forward again. He watched the scenery blur by in a daze the whole ride, feeling weightless and confused as he floated between reality and dreams, so desperately tired and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed as he rested his head against the cool glass.

How he managed to get off at the right stop Ryou wasn't quite sure, but he had, and slowly managed to make his way into the store. He grabbed a plastic basket and winced as it tugged on his wounded palms. He'd almost forgotten about them. Ryou frowned and squeezed the handle a little tighter, the pain jolting through his mind like a thunderbolt breaking through and blowing away the rain clouds in its path.

It took Ryou a good deal longer to shop than it normally did. He kept forgetting what he was supposed to buy and more than once had ended up blankly staring at the shelves, trying to remember what he was looking for. It was in that manner that he worked his way through all of the isles, hoping that if he saw something out of the corner of his eye it would jog his memory about whether he needed it or not.

Half way through the dairy isle Ryou could feel his body weakening and the world spinning. He realized he must have fallen only after seeing most of his groceries on the tilting ground and some stranger hovering over him, asking if he was alright.

Ryou looked, or at least tried to, at the man standing over him. He seemed to be wearing a business suit, but Ryou's wavering vision turned his stomach and he groaned, closing his eyes and looking away, pressing a hand to his stomach. The last thing he needed to look at was a moving Picasso painting at the moment.

"Hey, boy? Are you alright? Can you stand?" the man asked and grabbed Ryou's arm loosely. Ryou panicked and jumped back, crashing into the refrigerated shelves behind him, terrified of being hurt again in his muddled mind.

"Do-don't touch me!" he screamed and coward away shocking the man who backed up at the violent reaction, more than a little startled and scared.

"Alright…alright," he spoke as a small crowd began to form around them, the people's voices blending together into one monotone noise. "I won't touch you, but you need help," the man spoke calmly as Ryou's vision crept back and steadied, letting the dazed teen focus on the crowd and the concerned man, maybe in his mid-thirties, watching him carefully. Ryou blushed and relaxed, embarrassment setting in.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Ryou whispered and began to put the groceries back in his basket. The man inched over and slowly helped Ryou gather his things, keeping an eye on the pale boy as the crowd thinned out and moved on.

"It's alright. I'm sorry. I grabbed your arm without thinking."

"No…it's not your fault. Thank you for trying to help. I just thought…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Thank you again." Ryou faltered as he stood up and would have fallen back over if the man hadn't have been there to catch him by the shoulders.

"You should sit down," he pulled Ryou over to the side, out of the way, and sat him down against the wall. "You sure you're alright? Here, have some water." The man reached out to a shelf and pulled a bottled down, opening it and handing it to Ryou.

"My treat."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this. You can go, I'll be fine. I'll pay for the water as well."

"Are you sure? I could drive you home if you like."

Ryou stiffened and barely managed to keep his suddenly racing heart in check. No, no one else could help him. No one. He didn't need another Ryuuji tearing his heart to pieces. He smiled shyly and shook his head.

"No…no, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine." The silver haired teen stood back up, bowed politely, and picked up his basket. "Thank you again."

The man shrugged and waved, going back to his own shopping as Ryou walked away. His smile fell as he turned a corner and headed for the check out counter. That had been too close for comfort. Ryou sighed and spaced out in line, somehow managing to count out the right amount of money for the groceries and make it back to the bus stop. Well, he assumed he at least hadn't given too little money.

The bus pulled around and Ryou took his seat with his few bags of groceries, the plastic handle digging into his palms. He wondered whether or not Bakura would let him sleep if Ryou made him a nice lunch. He really just wanted to lie down. Ryou pressed a cold hand to his warm cheeks and sighed, glazed eyes staring out the window. He had felt bad that morning but now he felt about ready to keel over. Mentally he coaxed the bus to hurry up.

Ryuuji left the hospital that afternoon half in a daze, not able to get it through his head that the hospital had let Ryou go. Why had the boy left? He needed the medical attention. Was he some kind of Masochist? What good would come from him returning to his home to be beaten! Ryuuji just didn't get it, didn't know what he was missing. There was a key piece to the puzzle that he just didn't have yet and nothing would make sense until he found it.

What did this maniac have on Ryou to make him return to him over and over again? No sane person willingly walks to a killer without having a reason, but what was Ryou's reason?

Ryuuji sighed and glanced up at the street signs, seeing that Ryou's place wasn't all that far from the hospital. It wouldn't be hard for Ryuuji to check in on him and make sure that things were alright. But the boy would most likely refuse him entrance. The last couple times Ryuuji had gotten in, the door had been unlocked. Ryou was sure to have learned from his mistake by now.

Ryuuji wondered aimlessly; thinking, planning, and trying to fit together pieces that just wouldn't fit no matter how hard he forced them. Yugi had thrown his only idea out the window, but still, Ryou had the ring that the blonde had claimed went over bored. Ryuuji was sure that it was the same necklace that Ryou had had during Battle City. If he had the ring he must have the spirit as well, but what difference would that make if they still shared a body? The spirit couldn't hurt Ryou that way without hurting himself.

The idea alone was crazy to begin with, but he had proof of Yugi's other self that lived in the boy's puzzle, so why couldn't anyone else have the same problem?

Ryuuji paused and looked up when he noticed an odd clinking sound with each step, like metal stairs. Sure enough he had drifted over to Ryou's apartment without realizing it. He gripped the banister tightly and continued up, growing more and more unsure of himself and checking on Ryou with each step. Ryuuji ended up just staring at Ryou's door, nervousness settling in like a rock.

He paced outside the door, stopped, raised his hand to knock, stopped, and paced some more. Thoughts were flying through his head. He wanted to check on Ryou, the boy was too sick to take care of himself, but on the other hand Ryou would just get mad at him and turn him away. And what could Ryuuji possibly do or say anymore? He didn't even know. What could he do but keep asking over and over 'what's wrong? What's wrong?' in an eternal loop that would never get truthfully answered.

The teen sighed and looked back at Ryou's door, hating the fact that he needed to think so much just before knocking. It was pathetic, but Ryuuji knew that the real problem wasn't what Ryou would do, it was the evil presence inside the apartment that scared him. He felt like a coward admitting it, but it was true. He felt something in Ryou's home and it terrified him. If he weren't so concerned about the other boy Ryuuji knew that he would have stayed away from the house as much as possible.

Still, Ryuuji was determined to help Ryou, he couldn't leave him alone. If he was going to help anyone he needed to be strong, and that meant facing up any ghosts or ghouls along the way. Somehow, with someone associated with Yugi and the things that group got into, Ryuuji half believed that he would run into a monster.

Slowly Ryuuji worked up the courage to knock before shoving his hands back in his pockets anxiously. He waited, and rather promptly Ryou opened the door. The most surprising thing was that he had on this…soft smile, shyer than anything. He looked perfectly fine, like nothing had happened; not pale, not flushed, or scared.

"Otogi-kun! Why are you here? Come in, please." Ryou stepped aside and Ryuuji cautiously walked in, noticing something off; something so obvious, but too obvious to spot.

"You're…not going to tell me to leave?"

Ryou blinked impishly and shook his head with a little blush.

"No, I'm sorry about that. I've been rather rude lately."

"No… you haven't at all," Ryuuji tried to reassure and Ryou smiled lightly again.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll make some tea."

"Do you want any help? Are you sure you're alright? You were so sick yesterday, are you really all better now?" Ryuuji's concern seemed to still Ryou for a minute before the smile returned and he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Of course! I'm fine now. Have a seat, you're my guest." The smile could practically be heard in Ryou's voice as he walked into the kitchen down the hall from the living room and door. Ryuuji stared at him before frowning and turning to the family room, taking a seat on the plush couch. The thing seemed a bit over stuffed and was maybe a little aged but it was comfortable.

As Ryuuji looked around the room he couldn't help but run Ryou's sudden change in behavior through his head. What was going on? How good of an actor was Ryou? Someone should give him a reward. There was no way he could be healed from such serious injuries already, but there he was in the flesh, smiling and making tea. There was no hint of sadness, no pain, no barriers to break through. He was like an entirely different person. Was Ryou that determined to make Ryuuji stop his worrying? And why had he suddenly changed his mind about letting Ryuuji in after fighting so vehemently to keep him away? That had been one of the biggest shocks.

Ryou walked back in with a tray of sweet smelling tea and little bite-sized cookies, breaking Ryuuji's thoughts. The taller boy watched as the teen set the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat next to him, sweetly offering him a cup. Ryuuji uneasily smiled back, taking the offered cup.

"Thank you."

"Of course,' Ryou beamed and drank some of his own tea. Ryuuji followed the boy's example and grimaced, but hid it. The stuff tasted awfully bitter, but he didn't want to be rude. He balanced the cup on his knee and watched Ryou closely.

"Hey, why are you being so…," Ryuuji paused to think of a word for it, "…calm. You were so scared that something would happen if I came here before. What changed?"

Ryou frowned and fidgeted, staring sadly into his tea. Ryuuji watched, becoming slightly light headed suddenly but he shook it off as nothing.

"I've been thinking, and…I want…" Ryou looked away, blushing. "I want you to…help me." The silver haired boy looked back up, eyes desperate and Ryuuji was stunned. Ryou dropped his tea cup and latched onto Ryuuji's chest, burying himself in the warmth and causing Ryuuji to drop his own tea cup.

"He…he's gone right now, but he'll be back. Please…help me! Don't leave me alone!" Ryou gripped tighter to Ryuuji's shirt as he trembled lightly. Ryuuji wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden change but he was ready to welcome it. This was, after all, what he had wanted. He held Ryou tightly, wanting to protect him. It didn't matter what happened to bring about the change, as long as it was a good thing.

"Of course I'll help you. I've said I would from the start."

"Thank you," Ryou hid his face in Ryuuji's chest and grinned, eyes beginning to overflow with darkness. He slipped the paring knife from his sleeve, gripping the handle, hands hidden and neatly tucked against Ryuuji's chest.

Suddenly Ryuuji felt the sharp, searing pain slicing into his stomach like a paper cut at first. He was too stunned at the sudden pain to do anything at first but finally pushed Ryou away and gasped, doubling over and pressing his hands against the stinging pain. The warm blood soaked through his shirt and trickled down his fingers, his body cold, still too stunned to register much more that the sudden stab to his stomach and the bloodied knife in Ryou's hand.

"R—Ryou? Wha?" Ryuuji saw the malice creeping onto the sweet boy's face, eyes going crazy as he licked the knife and a deeper voice tumbled out of those sweet lips.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! My brave hero!" he laughed darkly and kneeled in front of Ryuuji, lifting the boy's chin up, green eyes glazed from pain being forced to look into the sinister brown ones.

"So caring of you, so brave," the silver haired devil laughed louder as Ryuuji felt his body numbing more. His vision fell out of focus as his blood dripped onto the carpet, mingling with the golden spilled tea.

"Who?" he managed to get out as his body slumped forward to the ground and he curled up the best he could.

"How observant of you. No, I'm not that soft little pussy. I'm what you want to protect him from. But I do have to thank you, you've managed to torment him much better than I could," Bakura laughed and sat on the couch, playing with the knife, the blood shinning on the blood. He held it up to the light and Ryuuji tried to watch the mad man who looked like Ryou's twin.

"Such pretty blood. Ryou won't be too happy though, he's always trying to clean it up for some reason." Bakura grinned, "Though I think he's growing a little more…fond of it." A dark shadow hid in Bakura's grin as his voice implied something that Ryuuji couldn't catch as he watched, speechless and near unconsciousness.

Was this how he was going to die? Was this freak just going to let Ryuuji bleed to death while he muttered nonsense? What would Ryou do if he found him? What would happen? Would Ryou freak out? Cover it up? Would he cry or scream...

Would he fall deeper into his depression? Ryuuji could only think about Ryou, even if he was going to die.

Ryuuji's eyes slid closed as his body felt colder. There was some loud noise though, some commotion and a brief warmth with more pain before it was gone. There were voices but Ryuuji couldn't make them out. He just wished he could apologies to Ryou for letting this happen.

Ryou sighed as he juggled the grocery bag in one hand and jiggled the keys in the lock with the other. He was sore and tired, his mind swimming in confusion. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. He all but tumbled into the apartment and put the groceries in the kitchen, not even glancing at the family room through the small door like opening next to him as he walked down the hall.

"Bakura? Can I make you some lunch?" Ryou called from the kitchen. The dark voice seemed to hold a smirk in it as he responded.

"Sure," Bakura's footsteps could be heard as he came towards the kitchen, Ryou's back to the door. Ryou took out some pans and cooking oil, Bakura seemed found of all things fried. Ryou reached for the knife block and noticed one missing from the set that he knew had been there before he left. His heart skipped a beat, terror freezing his veins. God, not a knife. Not now, not today. Asking for it would be asking for trouble, but Bakura was walking up behind him already.

"Bakura?" Ryou ventured quietly, face pale, "Where's the paring knife?"

"Right here," Bakura leaned over Ryou and dropped the bloody tool on the cutting board. Ryou yelped and jumped away, expecting many things from Bakura but not an already bloodied knife. It was coated in the bright crimson fluid, still fresh and hiding any detail of the knife from blade to handle. Ryou imagined it would slip right out of his fingers if he tried to pick it up.

His eyes widened as he stared at Bakura's blood stained shirt and hands, the spirit wearing a smart grin that spoke disaster. Ryou's blood stopped pumping through his veins, it had to.

"W-where did the blood…what did you do?" Ryou trembled and gripped the counter behind him, the surface being the only thing still holding him up. Bakura's grin widened.

"I was playing host to your friend while you were gone. Oh, you'll probably want to wash the couch cushions and the carpet before it stains."

Ryou panicked and pushed past Bakura, running to the family room, terror curdling his blood. Ryou froze at the sight of Ryuuji on the floor, a steady pool of blood draining into the carpet. Ryou felt numb, and for a second all he could do was look, praying that he was having a nightmare. Bakura's chuckle rang out from behind him and Ryou snapped back to life, racing to the phone to call an ambulance.

"What a lovely color. This carpet is very absorbent, Ryou. It's taking it all."

"Shut up!" Ryou trembled as he hung up the phone. He felt dizzy and sick as he watched Bakura in horror. The spirit just smiled at Ryou's outburst that would have earned him a good beating any other day.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Ryou whispered and Bakura laughed softly.

"Because he got too close. He's not dead…_yet_."

Ryou took the words like a slap to the face and nearly collapsed. But he had to help Ryuuji. He ran to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a few clean rags before coming back, laying everything down next to him. He turned Ryuuji over and lifted his shirt up, trying to clear some of the blood from around the wound and dying the water red before shakily pressing one of the cloths against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The warmth soaked though to Ryou's quaking hands, he pressed harder, the blood thoroughly soaking through the cloth.

"Otogi…don't die. Don't you dare die!" Ryou's voice shook, tears welling up. "I told you, you idiot. I told you not to come!"

* * *

Inulover: And there ends chapter 7. I'm evil, yes? Haha. Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I was determined to end it there; tried to add as much as I could elsewhere though. Not really too much else to say other than I really need to stop being so lazy with typing up the chapters xD. Well, hope you enjoyed, and remember to review . 


	8. Chapter 8

**Inulover**: -hides- Eep, sorry for the extremely late update ;-; no one hurt the authoress, alright? I've already been under threat of strangulation from a friend of mine who's been reading this for the last two months, haha. Well, guess I'll continue to the story before someone does throw something at me? Yes?

* * *

Ryou trembled as he sat across from an old looking cop in a small, darkened office in the hospitable that Ryuuji was being treated in. His throat was tight as he tried to hold back his sobs, his nerves positively shot. He felt dizzy and sick from fear. Ryuuji was in the E.R, which was serious. What if he died? What if the doctors couldn't do anything? How long had Ryuuji been bleeding on his carpet? What if it was already too late? 

Ryou whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, a new bolt of fear shuddering down his spine like ice water. Why couldn't Ryuuji have just listened to him? He wouldn't be near death if he had! What was worse, Ryou knew that what Bakura had done was only as a warning. His only intention was to scare Ryou, though Bakura didn't care one way or the other if Ryuuji died in the process.

Ryuuji was just an innocent bystander caught up in Ryou's life. Bakura was a spider weaving a web for Ryou that caught anything and everyone else that got too close and suffocated them in the sticky threads. No matter how Ryou might try to free them and push them away they always seemed to simply become more entangled than before. Bakura just watched with a smirk, fangs dripping with poison at Ryou's desperate fighting.

The cop observed Ryou as he trembled and stared at the ground, lost in what the old man could only identify as shock. He sighed and ran similar cases from the past through his head, wanting to think of the best way to get some useful information from such a terrified witness. This boy was slightly more fortunate, though, that he didn't find a corpse instead of just a bleeding body.

"Bakura-san…"

"R-Ryou. Call me Ryou. I d-don't like that name," Ryou whispered and shivered, curling in on himself tighter, he didn't even want to hear that spirit's name at the moment.

"Alright, Ryou. Otogi is a friend of yours, correct?"

"Y-yes…s-sort of. I d-don't know him all that w-well." Ryou bit his lip and swallowed dryly, trying to get his voice back under control, hugging his arms tighter, finger nails pressing through his long sleeves subconsciously.

"Well he was in your house," the cop frowned, "Did he have a key?" Ryou shook his head. "Then did he break in?"

"No. I…the d-door," he paused and clenched his arms tighter, "The door must have been open. I…I haven't been feeling well lately and he…he was probably c-coming to ch-check up on me." Ryou's voice began to waver again as the tears welled back up.

His nails pierced his flesh through his shirt sleeves, but it wasn't enough. He wanted, no, he needed more. He needed to forget these emotions; he needed to vent them out. But he couldn't because the cop was there. Ryou was partly stunned that the sensation to hurt himself and block out the world was so strong, it almost overpowered him. He just wanted to be free from his emotions, just a minute's worth, a second. He needed that relief.

Ryou looked down at his hands and saw the cuffs of his sleeves stained and crusted with Ryuuji's blood. It turned his stomach. He wanted to rip the soiled cloth off but he couldn't. It was splattered up to his chest; Ryou wondered how so much blood had gotten onto him. Ryou might as well have stabbed Ryuuji himself; it was all his fault anyway!

"Listen, this wasn't your fault," the cop spoke up as if reading Ryou's mind, or maybe just his facial expressions.

"It was," Ryou breathed out breathily, voice tight and thick with the threat of tears.

"No it wasn't. Someone broke into your house while you were gone and your friend happened to be there at the wrong time."

Ryou shook his head, body trembling more as he curled up.

"It was. It was. He never should have come, he should have stayed away. It's my fault."

The cop sighed, thinking Ryou just felt guilty that he couldn't stop anything. It was common enough for the witness to think that they could have done something to help. The cop just didn't know the truth to Ryou's words, or the true reason behind them. It was hard to think that there was something that Ryou wasn't telling when he seemed so scared. Of course, the cop didn't know the pressure Ryou was used to. Making up a story, spur of the moment, of someone sneaking in while he wasn't home and stabbing Ryuuji was very easy to present convincingly, especially when there was no threat of injury or death thrown in.

The cop did know, however, that Ryou didn't know anything about the 'culprit' that stabbed Ryuuji. And even if he did, there was no way to get a useful answer out of the terrified teen.

The man got up from his seat and walked over to the cooler to get Ryou some water. He kneeled down in front of the teen with the cup and rested a strong hand on the quivering back.

"Here, have a drink. Your friend will be fine. Take it from me; from the looks of it, the cut wasn't all that deep. There was just a lot of blood."

Ryou ignored the glass of water and kept staring blankly at the ground and the cop relented, going back to his seat but leaving the water next to Ryou.

"Excuse me? May I come in?" a nurse pushed the door open and peaked inside timidly, coming in fully when the cop nodded to her. Ryou looked up, hopeful and terrified at the same time. What the nurse said would either kill Ryou or relieve him.

"I just thought you would like to know that your friend is fine. He was very lucky, the wound missed all of his vital organs and it turned out rather superficial. There was a good deal of blood loss though, so he did have a blood transfusion."

"But…he's alright?" Ryou watched the nurse with large eyes and the women smiled and nodded.

"He is still unconscious, but would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" Ryou jumped up, then paused, and looked at the cop, remembering that he was being questioned. The old man just smirked and shook his head, waving the boy away.

"Go on, go on. Thank you for your time."

Ryou smiled as best he could before following the nurse to Ryuuji's room. She opened the door for him and left, leaving Ryou to stare at Ryuuji lying motionless on the bed. He half wondered what he was doing still standing in the doorway, or why he had even come to Ryuuji's room. Ryuuji was alive, why couldn't Ryou just leave it at that? Why did he need to see Ryuuji? He needed to cut off all ties to him. Why not just leave now before things could get any worse?

Ryou slowly moved forward, closing the door behind him and took a seat next to the bed, eyes just roaming over Ryuuji, settling on his chest and watching it rise and fall gently. He was alright, so Ryou didn't have to stay. Ryuuji was breathing, wasn't he? So Ryou should just leave. That was what he kept telling himself. But he didn't leave.

For a few minutes Ryou just sat and watched Ryuuji breath, listening to the gentle sound. Hesitantly Ryou reached out and rested his palm tenderly over Ryuuji's heart, feeling the calming beat resonate through him and the tension melted. Ryuuji really was alright, the steady beat against Ryou's palm was proof of that, undeniable proof. It wasn't just a trick of his eyes. But he wouldn't have been alright if Ryou had found him any later.

The joy slowly evaporated from finding Ryuuji truly alive and clouded over with darkness. He kept his hand in place, afraid to move, afraid that if he moved his hand Ryuuji's heart would suddenly stop.

Ryou sat back in his chair. Even though Ryuuji looked fine Ryou was still afraid. He wouldn't be able to handle Ryuuji dying over his worthless life. Ryou frowned sadly; eyes dull as he traced his fingers down Ryuuji's arm and held the warm hand in his tightly. Ryou had to wonder, why did Ryuuji care so much?

Ryou stroked the disheveled raven hair out of Ryuuji's face. It was odd, seeing him without the make-up and neatly styled hair. Ryuuji looked so much more vulnerable without it. Ryou traced the normal pattern of eyeliner down Ryuuji's cheek and accidentally brushed his lips, the warm breath ghosting over Ryou's fingers and the supple skin sending pleasant shivers through the teen's body.

Scared, Ryou pulled his hand back, holding it to his chest as he held Ryuuji's hand with the other. He could still feel Ryuuji's pulse and its beating in time with Ryou's, the fact making Ryou warm, and seeming much more intimate to Ryou than it should have. A delicate little flush crossed Ryou's cheeks at the innocent warmth spreading through his body.

He really needed to leave before anything happened. Before Ryou could force himself from the chair, however, Ryuuji turned and opened his eyes, dazed emeralds staring right at the silver haired angel. A streak if fear shot through Ryuuji's eyes for a moment when he saw Ryou but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Ryuuji smiled tiredly at Ryou.

"Guess I'm not dead. Thought I would be. Sorry for bleeding all over the floor."

Ryou flushed and his head spun with emotions that he couldn't grasp. How could Ryuuji just joke about dying? If Ryou had come any later then he _would_ have died! Ryou barely kept himself from slapping Ryuuji. He was so nonchalant; it was like he didn't even care!

"Don't joke…don't joke like that! You almost died!" Ryou snapped and pulled his hand out of Ryuuji's. The older teen frowned and tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Sorry. But what are you supposed to say after something like this? Kinda awkward, isn't it?"

"No it isn't. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I come home from shopping to see you lying on my floor in a pool of blood! If I hadn't have come back what would you have done? You would have died! And it would be my fault because you wouldn't listen to me! I told you to stay away! Do you get why _now_?" Ryou trembled, not even looking at Ryuuji anymore, arms tightly wound around him as if to shield himself from everything.

"Ryou…I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I'm sorry." Ryuuji reached out to touch Ryou's arm but he was slapped away.

"Did you even once stop to think about me? What I would feel if you got hurt? Don't tell me you're sorry! You should have listened to me, you idiot!"

"Well how should I have known what to expect if you never told me? I went to check on you because I was worried! You left the hospital when you were hurt and I couldn't just leave you alone!" Ryuuji yelled back, his frustration building up at Ryou's burst of emotion. How dare he say that Ryuuji never stopped to think about how he would feel? That's all Ryuuji had been thinking about lately was Ryou! And then to call him an idiot for it? It was too much! Ryou just couldn't see it from Ryuuji's side.

"You're here now because you were worried about _me_, right? Will you listen if I tell you not to worry?" Ryuuji shot back, eyes narrowed, trying to get Ryou to open up his thought pattern a little bit to see how hypocritical he was being.

Ryou flushed and looked away, knowing Ryuuji was right. He dug his nails into his arms through his shirt again.

"That's different."

"How?" Ryuuji snapped, ready to fight,

"Because…because…"

"Because _why_!"

"Because no one is getting hurt this way! If you told me to leave then I would!" Ryou tried to argue back, pathetic as it was. He tried to get Ryuuji to see that he should just let things lie like Ryou said by offering to do what he kept telling Ryuuji to do, 'leave'.

"Then leave! I don't want to look at you anymore! You're an ungrateful brat! I'm doing everything I can to offer you my help but you won't take it! Do you like being beaten? Do you want to die that much! Do you!" Ryuuji yelled, finally snapping. Ryou just stared at him in shock, like he'd just been slapped.

Ryou was speechless, not having expected Ryuuji to tell him to leave, or to throw the fact that he wanted to die in his face. How could he accuse Ryou of liking the beatings? How could Ryuuji yell about wanting to help Ryou while shooting insults at him?

Ryou's head swam as he slowly stood up and turned around. He was so dizzy, the room kept tilting before his eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was from his fever or the shock. No matter which he began to move towards the door but Ryuuji reached out and grabbed his arm quickly.

"Wait! Don't go. You're so damn stubborn." Ryuuji muttered the last part in exasperation and pulled the unresisting Ryou back to sit on the bed. Ryou just stared at the floor, trembling, limp as a rag doll. He looked utterly defeated. Ryuuji flopped back down on the bed and looked away from Ryou, guilt apparent in his eyes but he was too stubborn himself to apologize

Some inaudible whisper crossed Ryou's lips that Ryuuji couldn't catch. He would have just thought he was hearing things if he hadn't have seen Ryou's lips move slightly. Ryuuji sat up carefully, ignoring the pain flaring in his stomach from the strain and leaned a little closer to Ryou.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Ryou went tight lipped for a moment, rethinking his words, body tense. He strained to get out the words, still not sure why he cared what Ryuuji thought.

"I'm not…I'm not ungrateful," his voice shook and Ryuuji frowned. "You don't get it. You don't understand. You don't know anything." Ryou's voice cracked as he spoke; ending more like he was just talking to himself rather than Ryuuji. Not once did he look up.

Ryuuji tried to look at Ryou's face but failed as the boy looked away, silver bangs hanging in his eyes like a curtain to block Ryuuji out. Ryuuji grew determined and held his ground, staring searchingly and steadily at Ryou.

"Then tell me. Tell me what I'm missing. Explain what I don't understand, Ryou! I won't know unless you do." Ryuuji pleaded desperately. Ryou turned back to Ryuuji, eyes glossy and cheeks flushed, wavering between tears and frustration.

"I've told you before but you never listen. I can't accept your help because you'll get hurt! You already have been hurt and it's my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault. Ryou—"

"It is! It's all my fault! I let you get too close, told you too much. I gave in, I wanted a friend. I wanted help that I couldn't get; I'm tired of being lonely!" Ryou's tears began to fall. "But I won't let people get hurt over my selfishness! I won't! I do this so no one gets hurt. This is what happens when people get close! They get hurt!" Ryou shuddered violently, eyes wide and in shock as Ryuuji stared at him with pity, but Ryou didn't want pity! He curled in on himself, his heart aching, hands covering his face and pulling his hair into his eyes.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? Why can't I just push you away? Why do you care? You're as dangerous as Bakura…I can't take this." Ryou trembled and Ryuuji rested his hand on the shaking back.

"Ryou--" but he didn't get any further as Ryou pulled away and jumped up, falling to the floor as his knees buckled. Pure agony swept his features, eyes bloodshot and face stained with tears.

"Dammit! I don't want your pity! I don't! I just…I…" Ryou trailed off into sobs, lowering his head as he clenched his fists.

Ryuuji carefully crawled out of bed, his injury burning and straining with the movement, body heavy but he ignored the pain as he kneeled next to Ryou. The boy refused to look back at Ryuuji, not even acknowledging him as he came closer. Ryou would have stormed out but knew he wouldn't be able to stand. His heart was burning with desperation as he shook and sobbed. He wanted to feel the pain again. The urge came back with vengeance after being dulled by his amazement at Ryuuji still being alive.

He wanted to run away from Ryuuji, from everything. He was done with it all! Ryuuji saw him so differently now and pitied him. Ryou didn't want pity! He was a fool for even hoping for anything good to come out of such a messed up relationship. It was only by chance that Ryuuji learned anything about him and just as Ryou always knew it would happen, just when Ryuuji started getting too close he got hurt. The cycle never failed.

Ryou gasped when Ryuuji held him suddenly, paralyzing his tears temporarily. The world froze as the warmth surrounded him, the comforting warmth and tenderness. The world suddenly came back in a rush and the tears fell again as Ryou weakly tried to push away but the older teen held Ryou tighter.

"I'm not letting you cry by yourself again, Ryou. I'm not." Ryuuji held Ryou as the teen gave up and collapsed fully into Ryuuji's chest. For the second time in three days Ryou found himself giving in to the comfort that Ryuuji offered and it simply tore at his heart more. He wanted to escape from Ryuuji, but at the same time Ryou didn't want to let go.

Ryuuji never once thought of letting Ryou go until Ryou was ready. Even as the pain from his injury mounted he held tightly onto Ryou until the boy was able to calm down and stop crying. Ryuuji wanted to kick himself for saying such insensitive things to the already suicidal boy. The thought that he might be the one to push Ryou over the edge terrified him.

As Ryou settled more comfortably into Ryuuji's chest the dark haired teen began to notice the warmth coming from the boy. Carefully he raised a hand from Ryou's back and cupped the boy's neck, half stunned. Ryou still had a fever. How could the hospital let him go if he still had a fever?

Slowly Ryou calmed down, still shivering but huddling closer to Ryuuji. Ryuuji just held tight and stroked Ryou's hair, even though his own pain was becoming greater, not wanting to push Ryou away until Ryou was ready.

Ryou sniffled and buried his face in Ryuuji's chest before pulling away, rubbing his eyes. Ryuuji reached over and tucked a silver strand of hair behind Ryou's ear, stroking the boy's cheek softly.

Ryou stared at Ryuuji with wide and watery eyes, energy completely spent. He couldn't run away anymore even if he tried with all of his strength. Ryuuji's cool hand was cupping Ryou's warm cheek and the teen sighed, leaning into the touch. His fever was starting to catch up to him as the adrenalin wore off and Ryou's eyes began to close. He was just so tired.

Ryou jolted back awake when Ryuuji groaned, quite against his will, and shifted slightly in pain. Ryou shook his head and forced himself to pull away from Ryuuji. What was wrong with him? One minute he wanted to run away from Ryuuji and the next he wanted to be held by him. Ryou was really starting to go crazy. Ryuuji needed to stop being there every time Ryou had an emotional breakdown.

"You should get back in bed." Ryou's voice croaked, sounding wet and raspy.

"But—"

"Don't Argue! You're hurt. Now get in bed." Ryou scolded and stumbled to his feet, swaying slightly before catching himself and offering Ryuuji a hand up. The older teen just gave in and let Ryou do as he wanted, which included tucking Ryuuji back in to bed.

Ryuuji propped himself up slightly against the pillows on his bed and motioned for Ryou to come closer. Ryou blinked and bent over as much as he could, which wasn't quite low enough apparently.

"Come closer. I want to see something."

"Otogi-kun, I can't bend anymore." Ryou winced and pressed his free hand against his ribs. Ryuuji propped himself up more, resting one hand behind Ryou's head and kissing his forehead lightly. Ryou blushed but stayed still, or rather was frozen still. The kiss sent and odd flutter to the pit of Ryou's stomach and the teen swallowed.

"O-Otogi-kun?"

"You've got a fever. I'm sure of it now." Ryuuji stated as he pulled back away from Ryou and the pale boy's blush faded. Why did he feel disappointed that that was all Ryuuji wanted? But really, what other reason would there be for that? They were both guys, after all. And Ryou was pretty sure that with the flock of girls always surrounding Ryuuji that the gothic teen wasn't interested in men.

"Oh…y-yeah."

"Why did you…no, I know why, but you should have stayed at the hospital if you still had a fever."

"No…I didn't have it when I left. I…It came back this morning." Ryou looked away, planning his escape but Ryuuji grabbed his arm again.

"Lie down. You feel awful, I can tell."

"But…" Ryou blushed again and shook his head, "No. That will look weird. And there is only the one bed so…" he paused as Ryuuji slid over in his bed to make room for Ryou and lifted the blanket up.

"C'mon. Get in. You need to rest as much as I do."

Ryou shifted, unsure about whether to actually listen but slowly sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, blushing madly. He paused again and glanced around nervously, second guessing himself. Ryuuji sighed and tugged on Ryou's hair lightly.

"C'mon, I'm getting cold."

"S-sorry," Ryou slinked under the blanket, staying as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

"Better?"

"Almost." Ryuuji smiled and pulled Ryou closer to him, wrapping his arms around the boy. Ryou squeaked as he was pulled flush with Ryuuji's chest, face burning all the more, head resting on Ryuuji's arm while Ryuuji's other arm lay across Ryou's waist.

"Now it's better."

Ryou kept his arms awkwardly tucked up to his chest, heart pounding. Ryou felt Ryuuji rest his chin on his head and curl around him. Ryou's arm brushed the gauze wrapped around Ryuuji's abdomen and frowned. Was everything really alright? Ryou wondered how, after such a fight as earlier, that he and Ryuuji had ended up curled up under the same blanket. Wondered how all of his anger had disappeared along with the urge to hurt himself. He wasn't sure when that feeling had gone away; sometime after Ryuuji held him, maybe.

With his mind at peace Ryou could clearly see how Ryuuji's worry had driven him to his house. It was just the same that kept Ryou in the hospital room with Ryuuji just to watch the injured boy breath. He'd said that Ryuuji never thought about how he would feel, and that was wrong. Ryuuji did think, he just wasn't making good decisions.

"Otogi…"

'Ryuuji, call me Ryuuji. I think we've been through enough to at least be on a first name basis. I've been calling you Ryou from the start…" Ryuuji paused and looked down at Ryou, "Unless you don't want me calling you by your first name?"

"No, it's fine," Ryou blushed and nuzzled into Ryuuji's chest briefly, he was so comfortable and warm. Ryou almost fell asleep but jolted himself awake.

"Ryuuji…kun?" Ryou started, testing the name first before continuing, his heart fluttering. "About…what I said...I got a little hysterical and I'm--" Ryou blushed as Ryuuji placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I don't want to hear it. It's my fault too, I haven't been making the best choices. But what you just did, screaming at me, I want you to do that more."

"Wha…?" Ryou blinked and sat up, looking at Ryuuji like he'd just grown a second head. The taller teen smiled at the cute reaction and looked right back at Ryou.

"I want you to vent on me. I want you to tell me what's wrong instead of bottling it all up. If you have to yell then yell, cry if you want. But keep doing it. I want to help even in the littlest way."

"Ryuuji," Ryou whispered as the other boy sat up.

"You finally came right out and said you were lonely. You said you were tired. You said that you didn't want to be selfish. But it isn't selfish to want help or friends. You're just too afraid to take it. Start with me. Let me try to help, ease into it. You'll be surprised how good it can feel to talk."

"But…you got hurt…"

"Because I was an idiot. I didn't know what I was going up against. But I'd do it again if I could get you to just listen to me like this."

The room was silent for a while, Ryou still clearly in shock and Ryuuji tensely waiting for a response. Would Ryou accept him or run away again? Suddenly Ryou looked up again, unsure but no longer afraid as he spoke up in his soft but firm voice.

"Why do you care? Tell me."

"Because…" Ryuuji paused, thinking hard, trying to find a reason that he didn't have. He sighed and looked Ryou in the eye, lying wouldn't help. "I don't know why. But ever since the day you came to school and cried on me I've wanted to protect you. I don't like seeing you hurt. Every time we talk I get a little deeper inside you. I want to know what's wrong and I want to try and heal the pain." He reached out and stroked Ryou's cheek.

"I don't know why I want to help but I do, and I'm not going to make up some excuse for it. I can't get you out of my mind, and I want to see you smile. But I don't know why."

Ryou blushed at Ryuuji's sincerity and averted his eyes. He felt like he'd just heard a love confession. He rested his hand over Ryuuji's and held it, thinking carefully, weighing every possibility and worrying his lip, his heart about ready to jump out of his chest.

"We…if this is going to work…you have to do it my way," Ryou slowly uttered, but even the hesitant words made Ryuuji perk up. He smiled a little, still stunned that he'd really gotten through, finally.

"Ryou, I--" but he was cut off by a stern look.

"I mean it. It's my way or nothing. I refuse to let you get hurt again. You will _not_ come to my house. _Ever_! That's the most important thing. You can _not _go looking for Bakura."

Ryuuji frowned at the conditions. "Then how am I…?"

"You will not do those. I won't let you. If you refuse we can end this before anything begins."

Ryuuji wavered and looked away. The assertive Ryou was coming out again. The one that held a no argument voice and a strong will unlike the fragile boy he was before. When it came to Ryou the boy was meek, but when it came to his friends, Ryou was strong. But it was the strong side of Ryou that prevented him from asking for help. If the boy would give in to the part of him begging for it he would be better off. Ryuuji was willing to take Ryou's offer, however, it was a solid first step in any case.

"Alright. But, you have to meet me outside of school."

"But he will find out! I…I go shopping once every week, maybe then? You see me in school."

"Ryou!"

"I don't want him to find out! Just…start with this? Please?" Ryou's eyes softened and Ryuuji crumbled.

"Fine, fine. But there's no getting out of it."

"Alright." Ryou smiled and shifted a little, feeling awkward at what he'd just done. Ryuuji smiled back and gently pulled Ryou back under the covers, wrapping his arms warmly around him.

"Now that that's settled, let's sleep."

Ryou blushed again but nodded into Ryuuji's chest as the taller boy's warmth seeped all around them and warmed Ryou much more than physically. He snuggled down and slowly un-tucked his arms from between their bodies to wrap around Ryuuji. Ryuuji felt his heart leap and he hugged Ryou closer, happily falling asleep as Ryou shyly held onto him.

Ryou stayed silent for a while, only listening to the sound of Ryuuji's breathing, only paying attention to the thick warmth melting against him like a blanket. It felt so peaceful and perfect and Ryou could feel his heart pounding. As tired as he was, he really just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was blank, but in the way that too many thoughts were ricocheting through his mind to make any comprehensible sense. He was subconsciously debating Ryuuji and Bakura, staying or leaving, guilt and comfort, what would happen and what he wanted.

Slowly Ryou tried to pull away from Ryuuji but Ryuuji's arms tightened around him and pulled Ryou back. For a second Ryou thought he'd waken the other teen up but Ryuuji was still sleeping peacefully. Ryuuji really must have been tired after such a day and Ryou felt bad for stressing him out earlier.

Ryou's own exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him and make his mind foggy. Ryou's body became extremely light as his head felt slightly dizzy, but pleasantly so. He snuggled closer to Ryuuji and yawned, giving in to the comfort and falling asleep himself.

When the nurse came back to check on Ryuuji and let Ryou know that visiting hours were over, she found both boys curled peacefully together like little children, fitting like two puzzle pieces perfectly with each other. A small smile curved her lips at the sweet sight, even though it was a little odd for two sixteen year old boys to be curled up together in the same bed.

Not having the heart to disturb them the nurse simply made sure Ryuuji was breathing and sleeping comfortably, his pulse normal, before leaving the boys alone, not seeing the harm in letting Ryou stay a little while longer. She only came back when she knew it was getting close for the last bus of the night to leave. Gently she shook Ryou's shoulder, jolting the boy out of his sleep, though he was still groggy and not quite sure what was going on.

"Sir? I'm sorry, but you need to leave or you'll miss the last bus," she spoke gently and Ryou rolled over, blinking at the nurse as Ryuuji groaned and tried to pull Ryou back. Finally the fog lifted and the situation was crystal clear to Ryou of the scene the nurse had walked in on.

He sky-rocketed up and blushed something fierce.

"Um…no, this isn't…It's not…I just…we…uh…"

"It's alright. I just didn't want you to miss your bus," the nurse giggle and left the room. Ryuuji groaned and grabbed the hem of Ryou's shirt, trying to pull him back down.

"What the hell? Get back here," he mumbled and yawned, curling back up to Ryou's side. Ryou blushed and tried to disengage himself from Ryuuji's grasp.

"Ot—Ryuuji-kun, I need to leave." Ryou urged but Ryuuji groaned again and pulled harder at Ryou's shirt, blurry eyes glaring back up at Ryou as he pouted, hair messy and falling into his eyes. He looked rather…cute. Like a ruffled puppy just waken up from a nap. Ryou smiled a little and brushed the hair from Ryuuji's eyes.

"Screw the bus, just stay here."

"Ryuuji, I have to go back." Ryou stated firmly and Ryuuji suddenly got serious, sitting up and pressing his forehead against Ryou's, cupping the soft cheek.

"You're still a little warm,' Ryuuji pulled back and stared into Ryou's eyes with such open concern and emotion that Ryou had to look away.

"I'll sleep when I get home. Don't worry."

Ryuuji bit his lip, obviously straining not to tell Ryou not to go. Ryou stared at the floor for a moment in silence before getting up and straightening his blood stained and stiffened clothes. Ryuuji clenched the sheets and glared at the innocent fuzzy material.

Ryou hesitated, fiddling with his shirt and ignoring the blood still on it. He was thinking about something carefully, and it was something that probably wouldn't end up being a good idea.

"I'll…I'll go to school tomorrow," Ryou stated uncertainly, making Ryuuji give him a confused expression.

"But…You're still hurt. Why?"

"I'll just…pretend. He doesn't know…how…how long I was going to stay home for."

Ryuuji seemed to brighten up even as Ryou grew more nervous.

"I'll try and visit you then…" Ryou turned around, doubt written all over his face on how he would be able to pull it off; _if_ he would be able to pull it off.

"Alright. I'll be waiting," Ryuuji smiled and Ryou nodded, forcing his own small smile before quietly leaving the room. The nurse looked up from her station as Ryou walked by and smiled, waving.

"Good night, Bakura-san."

Ryou smiled slightly and nodded to her as he walked out of the automatic hospital doors. He frowned and clenched his shirt where the ring would normally be. He'd completely forgotten to put it on that morning, and had been too frantic afterwards to even think about it. But still, Bakura had done nothing about it. But how was he supposed to take off the ring the next day without Bakura causing a fuss? Or for that matter, how was he supposed to take it off any other time to see Ryuuji? He would just have to try his hardest to block Bakura out of the ring when he saw Ryuuji, but that would still make the spirit suspicious.

Ryou boarded the bus, ignoring the stares that the dried blood attracted, he seemed to be getting stared at a lot more lately. He watched the streets blur by silently, wondering what Bakura would do when he got home, and what he had been thinking saying that he would see Ryuuji tomorrow. He was an idiot! He kept digging himself deeper! That was quite possibly one of the dumbest things he'd done save letting Ryuuji take him to the hospital the first time.

Ryou gripped his arms, digging his nails into the soft flesh and leaned against the window. He needed to just forget things for the night. That was all he could do, he couldn't turn back time and take everything back.

He closed his eyes and thumped his head lightly against the window, saying under his breath: "What have I just done?"

* * *

**Inulover**: And thus, I present chapter 8. Did you like? I just realized something the other day. As of the 28th of this month (June) I will have been writing Broken for a year! throws confetti Wow, a full year and 8 chapters ;; oops. Little under quota, but who's counting? 

… Don't answer that. It would be too much of me to actually maybe get chapter 9 out by then to celebrate, right? Ha. I'm going to aim for it, just don't pelt me with stones if I don't make my own deadline. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Inulover: Well hello. Yes, I am alive though you wouldn't have guessed it by my lack of updating. hopes no one kills her. Well, don't kill me before I deliver you the pretty angst and sex or you'll NEVER get an update! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ha…cough yes, let's get to the chapter now.

_**Quick recap because of the long wait between chapters**__: Ryou was watching Ryuuji in the hospital room and debating leaving when Ryuuji woke up. An argument and one Ryou mental break down later, Ryuuji comforts Ryou and makes Ryou join him in bed, where they precede to have a nice fluffy cuddly moment. Ryuuji finally convinces Ryou to let Ryuuji try and help him, but when Ryou leaves that night, he is already regretting his decision. This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off, of Ryou getting home.

* * *

_Ryou reluctantly crept up the stairs to his apartment, not wanting to see Bakura. He didn't have the ring, and Bakura hated when Ryou didn't wear the ring. But he couldn't stay out in the cold forever, he'd have to face Bakura eventually, but hopefully it wasn't tonight. Ryou didn't think he could take it. 

That morning had been exhausting, and the afternoon and well into the night had just been terrifying! Ryou still couldn't shake the sight of all the blood from his mind, even knowing Ryuuji was alright now. And then there was his giving in to Ryuuji. Ryou still couldn't believe he'd agreed. Was he trying to get Ryuuji killed? How could he even think of involving Ryuuji in his life like this! But…Ryuuji was so warm.

Ryou leaned against the door and blushed as he remembered the strong, protective arms that had been wrapped around him in the hospital. The solid, warm, inviting chest he'd been snuggled against, and the little flutter he'd felt when Ryuuji's lips had brushed his forehead to check for a fever. It was all too tender and intimate for Ryou to completely process. Something told him that it was too much, that they shouldn't have been that close, but he didn't care. It felt right.

Ryou sighed and shook his head, freeing his mind from all those…well, wonderful thoughts. He bit his lip and pressed against the door harder, letting the frame take all his weight. Why did he have to forget those thoughts? They actually pulled him out of his depression for a while…but, there was a reason, wasn't there?

Ryuuji's life. If Ryuuji was with him, then he'd be a target for Bakura. That was why he couldn't let himself feel such emotions towards the older teen. But…he wanted them so desperately, and couldn't have them.

He could have them, why couldn't he have them? He could block Bakura out of his mind and keep those feelings for himself. No, NO! It was too risky! If Bakura ever found out, Ryuuji would be killed; he had already almost been killed! And Ryou's agreeing to let Ryuuji help was going to further risk Ryuuji's life!

Ryou cried out and slid down the door, head in his hands, kneeled over. His small body shivered, his thoughts running in circles. He dug his nails into his skin again, needing to get his thoughts back in control. He had to be calm when he dealt with Bakura; he had to think rationally about Ryuuji. Letting out a shaky breath Ryou lifted his head, feeling back in control but as depressed as ever. He stood up and unlocked the door; he just needed to sleep.

The apartment was bitch black and quiet, but Ryou ignored the eeriness of it, hoping Bakura was just asleep. The less he had to deal with the spirit that night the better. His stomach cramped and yelled at him for not having eaten anything all day, but food had been the last thing on his mind that morning when he thought anything he put in would simply come back up, or when he was too panicked about Ryuuji to care about something like physical pain or hunger. Now he was positively famished, only too tired to feel up to making anything.

He felt his way into the kitchen, letting a hand on the wall be his guide and feeling along the kitchen wall by the door until his fingers brushed the light-switch and threw the room into a dim glow with an amber flicker and quiet buzzing. He couldn't help himself and glanced at the counter where the bloody knife had been dropped; expecting to see a dried pool of blood but instead saw a pearly white countertop. Bakura must have cleaned up, as odd as that sounded. Ryou thought the carpet and couch must still be a mess though. His stomach curled at the thought of what awaited him the next morning but he forced it out of his head.

He peeked into the fridge, trying to see if there was anything to make. He'd gone shopping that morning…and everything was in the fridge surprisingly. Even though there was plenty in the fridge, there was nothing low maintenance for Ryou to make up. As hungry as he was, just looking at the few things he could eat as they were made him loose any appetite he'd had.

Ryou gave up and decided he'd just sleep and make something in the morning. It wasn't worth it to cook tonight, he was too tired. He grabbed a bottle of grape juice out and poured himself a glass just to fool himself into thinking he'd eaten something so he could get to sleep. The sweet and tart mouthful lay heavily on his stomach but he drained the glass anyway, leaning against the counter to see if he'd regret it and placed the glass in the sink when his stomach settled and simply growled at him. But he just didn't feel like eating..

Ryou found himself turning thoughts of Ryuuji over in his head, trying to think of any possible way to bypass Bakura. It just didn't seem possible! Bakura would never just let him go a day without wearing the ring to keep tabs on him, and just leaving it at home against the spirits wishes would earn him a beating. He wasn't sure why Bakura had let that day go…or was he? Suddenly Ryou wasn't hungry anymore. What if Bakura was just waiting for Ryou to come down the hall to jump him?

Ryou felt a sudden cold wash over his body, chilling him. His heart leapt to his throat. It was far more frightening to be expecting being attacked than it was being surprised. Ryou gazed through the kitchen door down the hallway, legs trembling. Bakura could be waiting, hiding in the darkness like a shadow, patiently waiting, feeding on Ryou's fear and enjoying every second of it.

Ryou half contemplated running away and hiding until morning. Things didn't seem as horrifying in the light, but darkness always felt cold and unkind. Darkness was death, it was ghosts and demons, and Ryou had it all living under his roof in one neat, maniacal, silver package.

A shivering breath passed his lips as he slowly moved towards the hall. If he could just make it to his room then maybe it would be alright. He had all the reasonings that a child had about hiding under the blankets so the monsters couldn't get him, when you know that if they ever did attack the blankets wouldn't help any. But there was still comfort there, a sanctuary.

He crept down the silent hall, only the sound of his measured breathing registering to him. He felt out for a presence of any kind, any sound, and any movement that wasn't his. He went slowly, even though it might have been smarter to run for it, but his fear kept his blood cold and his steps slow. His heart beat louder; he could see the door's outline in the darkness. He was almost there. Just a few more steps and he could thrust himself out of the darkness and into safety. Just a few more inches...

Ryou's heart froze as two strong arms curled around his waist, pulling his back against something warm and soft. Ryou's world swam dizzily around as hot; wet kisses were pressed against the back of his neck. Cold fingers wrapped gently around the boy's throat, caressing it and tilting his chin up as he shivered, breath coming out in gasps. A deep chuckled resonated in his ear and Ryou knew he was doomed, frozen in place. Afraid that if he moved Bakura would cut him like a sharp wire.

"You're shivering, Ryou," a tongue played with Ryou's ear as the words were whispered in that deep voice that promised nothing but pain. He laughed and jerked Ryou's head painfully back to his shoulder, making the boy look up at him. "I like it," he purred and let his free hand wander down Ryou's frail chest, down his torso and gripping Ryou's crotch, forcing the boy's hips back into Bakura's and pulling a small mewl of discomfort from the silver angel being held in such an awkward position.

"I can smell the blood on you," Bakura grinned and bit Ryou's neck, feeling the strong shudder passing through Ryou's body in his own. "Why don't I help you wash it off?"

"B-but…I…"

"Were you planning on going to bed covered in that boy's blood, Ryou?" Bakura laughed, a small squeak leaving Ryou's throat. "That's what I thought. You'd never be able to sleep knowing you were covered in a _friend's_ blood," Bakura drawled, teasing Ryou. Baiting him.

Bakura lead Ryou through the darkness and to the bathroom, turning on the light. Somehow the light scared Ryou more than the darkness. He tried to turn around and force his way passed Bakura and out of harm but there was a firm body planted in front of a locked door. Ryou's stomach fell at the sound of the lock turning and sealing his fate.

"Don't…please don't," Ryou whimpered, body ridged as Bakura traced his fingers down his front, undoing the buttons of Ryou's shirt one by one. The material was stiff with dried blood and scratched awkwardly against Ryou's skin as Bakura made his progress on the shirt, Ryou shivering and closing his eyes.

A cold hand began exploring Ryou's chest, a cruel grin donning the face of the spirit as he had his fun. He dug at one of the shallow cuts Ryou had made on his own skin causing a sharp yelp from the pale boy. Bakura chuckled and ripped Ryou's shirt off, palming the boy's chest, further exploring the scratch marks.

Ryou opened his eyes and stared at Bakura, terrified. He had no clue what Bakura had in mind, or what he would do to Ryou now that he'd seen the marks. A sudden grin curled on the thief's lips, chilling Ryou's blood and paralyzing his lungs for a second.

"So, this is all that you've done? Scratch yourself? Heh, I should have known you didn't have the backbone for anything more." Bakura laughed and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders, twirling him around and thrusting the boy's back against the door, yanking the thin arms over Ryou's head and holding them.

"Do you like the pain now, tenshi?" Bakura smiled as Ryou shook his head 'no', trembling pathetically in the spirit's grasp. "Oh? Are you sure? You're not _lying _to me, are you?" Bakura's grin suddenly fell, and Ryou knew he was in trouble.

"N—no," Ryou thought for sure he would have already slid to the ground if Bakura hadn't been suspending him by the arms, his legs already having gone numb.

"Oh, I think you are. You've been lying to me quite a lot lately, haven't you? I guess you never learned your lesson." The grip on Ryou's wrists strengthened and the boy whimpered in pain.

"Well then, should I at least show you the _proper_ way to injure yourself?" Bakura smirked and pulled a knife out of his pocket, the blade smeared with sticky red fingerprints. It was the same blade that had stabbed Ryuuji earlier; Ryou had never re-checked the knife-block when he'd returned home. That explained the clean countertop.

Ryou almost began to hyperventilate, his eyes widening and pupils dilating, yanking away from Bakura with all his strength only to end up falling on his back to the floor, staring helplessly at the spirit above him.

Bakura leaned down to join his pray and sat on his lap, bracing one hand on the floor as he leaned in and grinned, dragging the side of the knife down Ryou's chest, not yet cutting him. The boy shivered at the cold steel, paralyzed by fright. Bakura leaned closer and licked along Ryou's ear, simultaneously letting the blade bite into the pale flesh. Ryou gasped and jerked, the blade coming up to his throat, no longer cutting him but tracing the fine collar bone, pressing against his jugular menacingly before backing away again. Ryou's body stayed stiff, though his chest heaved with his panicked breath. Oh God was he terrified. He could barely convince himself that Bakura still needed him and wouldn't kill him.

Petrified chocolate eyes squeezed shut, pink lips turning bright as they were bitten. Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and licked the corner of his mouth before roughly biting the rosy flesh and licking the blood from his own chin; a silver vampire, a creature of the night. He looked almost ethereal, in a crazed sense. Blood trickled down Ryou's own chin; his lips stained the same color as Bakura's. The thief smeared some of the blood away with his thumb, licking it.

Bakura leaned in to Ryou's ear, bloody petals grinning from ear to ear, eyes dark and crazed, sneering as he whispered quietly and deeply in Ryou's ear, "Are you afraid yet, Hikari?"

Ryou's hands clutched at the tile and he inhaled sharply. Bakura cackled and pulled away slightly, sliding down Ryou's chest and licking up the shallow gash he'd sliced on the pale flesh with the knife. Ryou squirmed at the stinging pain that the act shot through his chest. The thief pulled away again and pressed the knife to Ryou's belly, not yet cutting the flesh.

"Isn't this much better, Ryou?" Bakura let the knife sink into the soft flesh, admiring the blood as it seeped out around the blade, staining the almost white skin a deep crimson. Bakura pulled the knife away and smeared the blood with his hand, leaning back again to observe his work with satisfaction. The blood exploded on Ryou's alabaster skin like crushed rose petals. Defiled beauty to decorate a fallen angel, it was perfect.

"I can see you trembling, Ryou," Bakura smiled and stroked Ryou's cheek, smearing more blood on the boy's face, "I love it," He snapped but Ryou just stayed still. He was too afraid to move, too tired to think of a way out. What else could he do but sit there and take what was given to him?

Bakura laughed at Ryou's lack of response, grinding his own hardness against Ryou's less than active member, finally earning a squeak and a kicked-puppy look. Pleading. Bakura repeated himself, earning a shudder and a slight moan, Ryou's face turning away from the spirit's, but it wasn't fast enough. Bakura could see the shame and arousal rising in the small frame, could feel it against himself. He forced himself against Ryou harder and elicited a sharp, loud cry from the boy as he arched pathetically into the touch.

"You like it too," Bakura grinned and pulled away, ripping Ryou's pants off and exposing the half-hardened flesh. A desperate cry tore from Ryou's throat as he uselessly tried to cover himself up with his hands. Bakura yanked the shaking hands away and wiggled his own finger around the head; pulling small mewls from the boy as he tried not to thrust his hips into the touch.

His hips twitch and he gasped, one hand covering his mouth to muffle the embarrassing sounds. He just couldn't hold it back! Tears pooled at the corners of Ryou's eyes as Bakura caught his nail in the sensitive slit and flicked it, Ryou's cock beginning to weep and his voice singing.

"Ahh! Ba—Bakura…Please…Stop! Stop."

"Oh no, not tonight Ryou. This is your punishment for lying to me." Suddenly Bakura's grin grew, and Ryou didn't trust it. "Alright, I'll stop. But you have to finish. I want you to make yourself come in front of me."

Ryou's eyes widened, a dark blush creeping into his face, "Wha—what? I can't!"

"Then do you want me to do it?" Bakura grabbed Ryou's dick again, pulling a startled yelp from the boy's throat.

"No..." Ryou whispered, looking away in shame and body trembling.

"Then get to it," the spirit slid off of Ryou's hips and sat in front of him, waiting for the show to start.

Ryou blushed darker and sat up slowly, mind slightly numb. Did he really have to do this? Or was Bakura just playing with him? In either case, any excitement Ryou had felt before was gone and it was quite apparent. He trembled as he reached a hand around to grab himself awkwardly, biting his lip as Bakura growled and glared.

"Put a little more show in it!"

Ryou's eyes misted over again and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he barely kept from asking 'how'. This was humiliating. He sobbed quietly and brought a hand up to his nipple, arching his back into the touch forcefully. He shuddered and stroked himself but stayed as limp as before. Bakura scoffed and stood up, sending another shiver of fear down Ryou's spine. What was Bakura going to do now?

"What? Can't get it up? Useless boy. Stay there," Bakura ordered and left the bathroom, leaving Ryou in silence to scare himself with thoughts of what Bakura could do to him. It didn't even register in Ryou's mind to try and escape while Bakura was out of the room. He was naked, and beaten down. There was no way Ryou would even make it to the door before Bakura would catch him.

Bakura returned with a small glass vial resembling an old perfume bottle, with a stopper cap. A lavender fluid sloshed around inside the vial as Bakura kneeled down in front of Ryou and took off the cap, holding it out to Ryou.

"Drink it," he ordered but Ryou just stared at Bakura, then the vile. What was Bakura trying to get him to drink? Ryou closed his mouth and backed away slightly from the spirit, not willing to drink anything coming from the thief. Apparently though, Bakura didn't appreciate Ryou's little gesture and growled, grabbing Ryou's chin and prying the boy's protesting jaw open.

"That wasn't a question," he barked as he dumped half the vial into Ryou's mouth, some of the liquid dripping down the boy's chin and neck as he struggled not to swallow the stuff. Bakura closed Ryou's mouth, making it impossible to spit the contents out even as Ryou struggled and clawed at Bakura's arms, but the spirit had plugged his nose, giving Ryou the choice of obeying or dying from asphyxiation.

Ryou gave in and swallowed, coughing as Bakura let him breath again. Bakura wiped his hand on his pants and put the cap back on the bottle, grinning at Ryou's horrified expression.

"Wha--what did you…?"

"Not poison. I still need your body," Bakura cooed and lifted Ryou's chin up gently, drinking in the fear glistening in the boy's eyes.

"Th--Then what?"

"You'll find out very soon," Bakura let go of Ryou's chin and sat back, swirling what was left of the liquid around in the vile. "I've never given anyone that much before, it should be entertaining." Bakura smiled fondly and Ryou simply shrank back in fear.

The boy backed up to the door as far as he could, trembling and curling up defensively; watching Bakura. The spirit was just sitting there, watching him, playing with the bottle. What could Bakura possibly have given him if not poison? Ryou watched the swirling liquid, mesmerized by it and what it could be.

Ryou looked back at Bakura, wondering why he was just sitting there. What was going to happen? What was he waiting for? Although Ryou wasn't being physically abused, the odd silence scared him more than if Bakura were attacking him with the knife again. There was just a cold silence, nothing moving, just breathing. Ryou wasn't sure what he could say or do that wouldn't upset Bakura. Ryou shifted, an odd tingling forming in his stomach like butterflies from nerves…but this was different.

The feeling was growing stronger and spreading through the rest of his body, and he gasped when it reached his lower torso. Heat was starting to build up in Ryou like a fever, his face flushing, his breath coming faster. He gripped his stomach as if that would quell the fire suddenly burning through his body and doubled over. His mind was going foggy, and he was embarrassingly erect. His eyes clouded and glazed over in lust. What was happening to him? Ryou squirmed and looked up at Bakura helplessly.

"Is it starting to kick in now?" Bakura grinned and Ryou just stared at him, strange sensations coursing through his body.

"Wha--what did you do?" Ryou gasped and cried out as Bakura ever so lightly brushed the head of his cock. Ryou visibly trembled and doubled back over, clutching himself tighter as electricity shot through his body. How could he be so sensitive?

"What did you…give me?" Ryou gasped and trembled, body on fire.

"Just a little something to make you sensitive. Looks like it worked better than I'd planned." Bakura ran his fingers lightly through Ryou's hair and the boy shivered, unexplainable need coursing through his body. Suddenly he wanted to be touched, more than anything else. His body was screaming for it, burning for it!

"Ba--Bakura…please. Oh,' Ryou whimpered and grabbed the spirit's wrist as he pulled his hand away. The shame filled Ryou's heart, squeezing it, chocking him, but the physical need was too great, and Bakura knew it.

"You will do it yourself, remember?" Bakura grinned, leaning in to suckle on Ryou's neck, a shuddering moan escaping Ryou's pale throat, body arching into Bakura's.

Ryou blushed, though it was hard to tell apart from his already flushed face. He whimpered again and curled his fingers into Bakura's shirt, begging. Ryou didn't want to do something as humiliating as getting himself off in front of someone else.

"Please?" Ryou trembled and nuzzled Bakura's neck, licking it, trying to urge Bakura into touching him; hoping that if he played the submissive role well enough Bakura would forget his plans and give in. But Bakura just grinned cruelly, pushing Ryou away to see his face. Ryou shrank away more at the smile, a promise of bad things to come.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, voice seemingly gentle, like he were speaking with a child, hand stroking the pale, flushed cheek. "Did I _ask_ you to beg?"

Ryou trembled at Bakura's words and shook his head no, voice frozen in his throat.

"Then what _did_ I tell you to do?" Bakura continued in that sickeningly sweet voice, hand still stroking Ryou's cheek.

Ryou swallowed thickly, face burning as he answered. "To touch…to touch…myself," he whispered and averted his eyes from Bakura.

"Then since you seem to understand me," the gentle stroking turned into a sharp slap across the cheek, enough to make Ryou yelp. "Why are you defying me?" Bakura yelled, losing his sweet tone.

Ryou shrank back even more, letting go of Bakura's shirt. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, tears pricking at the edges. Slowly, his hands found their way to his aching erection and a small whimper escaped him; hands squeezing and rubbing, hips bucking into his hands, tears falling down his pale face.

It felt so good, and once he'd started he couldn't stop. The heat built up in his body, his mind fogging more. He moved faster, small gasps escaping him, little whimpers and muffled cries as he tried to press his lips together to suppress them. Oh God, but he was already so close to the end! A deep chuckle in Ryou's ear sent a chill down his spine and suddenly a hot body was pressed against his back, stroking and hands wrapping around his chest.

"Ba--Bakura…Ah! Please!" Ryou trembled and cried as Bakura's fingers played with his nipples, sparks shooting through his body. Ryou could feel it starting, his stomach coiling, his balls tightening. Oh, he was going to come!

His mouth fell open, head falling back onto Bakura's shoulder, his body bucked into his hands as he came. His voice reverberated against the bathroom walls, white hot semen covering his stomach and hands, breathing harsh and quick.

Bakura pulled away. Grinning, running his fingers up Ryou's spine. Ryou whimpered again and wiggled. He was still hard.

"Bakura…"

"Where do you want it?" The spirit asked as the tears rolled down Ryou's face. Ryou couldn't believe he'd sunk as low as begging.

"I…I want it…" Ryou choked on his words, they were too humiliating to say, no matter how hot his body was, or how much he yearned for it.

"Alright then, why don't you show me where you want it?" Bakura's grin, if possible, grew wider. He moved away, sitting back in front of Ryou.

Ryou opened his eyes, desperate, but he knew it would be useless to beg anymore, and frankly, he burned too much not to obey. Ryou let out a shaky breath and sat back, spreading his legs wide. His erection bobbed hotly against his stomach, and a bright blush stained his cheeks as he lowered a cum slicked finger to his entrance. He bit his lip and teased the tip of his finger into the tight, quivering hole.

Ryou gasped and flinched, muscles convulsing around the digit. He squeaked and wiggled in a second finger, moving around experimentally. He'd never done anything like this before, especially not in front of anyone. Ryou sighed as his body hungrily devoured his fingers, his stomach flipping and hips jerking as he thrust his fingers slowly, curving them. Pleasure was coursing through his body, he was completely unable to stop his actions, but it still wasn't enough.

There was a dull ach forming in his body, a warm pressure pressing against his senses, a building pleasure without a peak. Ryou wiggled and whimpered, thrusting his fingers deeper, faster, back arched and legs spread wide. His limbs shook as he thrust his hips up to meet his fingers, sweat beginning to glisten on his pale skin, but still he couldn't reach it. He couldn't reach that peak. No matter how hard he tried. He cried in frustration, wanting to come, needing it.

"Ba--Bakura…I…Ahh! I can't…please…" Ryou begged, tears streaming, chest heaving, face flushed a pretty pink. Ryou looked thoroughly submissive and desiring. Eye's hallowed from any emotion but lust and shame.

Bakura chuckled and raised a finger to beckon Ryou over. The boy cried and crawled over on all fours like a submissive puppy sitting obediently before his master. The spirit cupped Ryou's chin lightly, lifting those listless yet wanton eyes to his.

"Convince me. What will I get from helping you?"

Ryou nuzzled Bakura's palm and closed his eyes, limbs still shaking. He hated this, but the ache in his body was just too maddening! Ryou crawled closer and bowed down to undo Bakura's pants, freeing the all too hard member from its constraints. He leaned in to the mans hip bones, running his teeth over the protruding bone and licking his way to the spirits erection; Ryou could feel it rubbing against his cheek as he worked his way over Bakura's abdomen.

Bakura's fingers threaded through Ryou's hair as the boy moved lower, licking the appendage carefully and slowly from base to tip, gentle, soft hands cupping the spirits balls. Ryou pulled back and licked his lips before beginning to take the whole thing into his mouth. Tears rolled down from his closed eyes, the hot flesh gagging him but he'd done this enough to be able to fight the urge off.

He moved, he sucked, and he wiggled but didn't dare beg Bakura anymore at this point. Bakura would get mad and push Ryou away if he thought Ryou was getting too pushy, or if he stopped long enough to say anything.

"Please yourself, Ryou. Please yourself while you suck my cock you little slut." Bakura growled and slapped Ryou's behind, eliciting a small squeak from the small form.

Ryou whimpered quietly before his hands began to stroke between his legs to Bakura's wishes, his own flesh slippery from pre-cum. He cried as a finger began probing his entrance and pushed back only to have the digit removed. Bakura made a quiet 'tsk' at Ryou's behavior and Ryou paused to look up at the spirit's grinning face.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty," he laughed and forced Ryou's mouth back over his cock, thrusting deeply into the boy's throat, but this time he almost did throw up from the sheer force and not being prepared to take Bakura so deeply. He pulled back quickly, coughing, his stomach convulsing, saliva dribbling down his chin. He knew the spirit wouldn't like Ryou 'disobeying' but Ryou felt the spirit would dislike being vomited on more. Ryou swallowed, his stomach calming down and just breathed for a moment to keep it that way as Bakura laughed.

"You really suck at this," the thief laughed harder, "You'll never convince me this way."

Ryou bit his lip and wiggled body low to the ground like a submissive dog. He crawled back over and started again. Licking, sucking, nibbling, stroking. Something cold suddenly found its way to Ryou's hole. Oddly shaped and cold. What was it? Whatever it was, the item was making its way inside slowly.

Ryou jerked and gasped, it was lumpy, slim, but not too long. Oh, but it was moving, rubbing, stroking; the cold texture pleasing Ryou in a new way. He cried and tried not to thrust back, but it was hard.

It was moving faster now, so, so fast, so hard. It was slamming in, pulling along Ryou's passage, and hitting that secret spot with the rounded end every time. Ryou could no longer concentrate on his task for Bakura with this new item flooding his oversensitive body and mind with such pleasure.

He dropped the pulsing erection from his mouth, jaw slack, ass raised, and fingers clutching at the cold tile. Eager hips thrust back in time with the shallow hilt and thankfully Bakura wasn't pulling back.

"Little slut. You don't even know what your being fucked with!" Bakura laughed and twirled the object around, Ryou's eyes widening and a cry of pleasure ripped loudly from his throat. His body shuddered and he cried louder as he came, then collapsed in his own puddle of cum, the fluid leaking into his cuts and stinging sharply though Ryou barely noticed.

Bakura pulled the item from Ryou and dropped it on the floor with a small _clink_. Ryou just caught the faintest glimpse of steel out of the corner of his eye.

Ryou gasped suddenly and curled up into a ball as the heat returned just as powerfully as ever through his spent and tired body. A sob crept out of his throat as he shook, beyond shame and simply frustrated. Why wouldn't this heat die? He'd already come twice! Still his body refused to calm down.

"W--why?" Ryou sobbed, he just wanted this to be over. Hands stroked his back and played in his sweat soaked hair. Ryou shuddered and arched his spine into the touches, mewling.

"This stuff works on time, Ryou," Bakura purred and pulled Ryou up to his knees by the hair. Ryou only winced, body trembling and limp as a corpse, chest heaving. Crimson and pearly fluid mixed together on his skin, staining Bakura's fallen angel in the sin he'd been forced into. Both Ryou and Bakura knew that the impressions would never fade, even when the physical signs were gone.

Bakura leaned in and bit Ryou's neck, tasting the blood of his corrupted angel with broken wings like a vampire as Ryou cried and clenched his fingers in Bakura's shirt. He just didn't care anymore. Bakura could see it; Ryou's will was failing fast, driving the boy deeper into depression and Bakura felt himself growing stronger in kind.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Bakura growled and Ryou nodded placidly, wanting the fire in his body to die, wanting everything to just end--Everything. He buried his blushing face in Bakura's chest as the spirit responded, "Then do it yourself," with a grin.

Bakura sat back, pulling his pants all the way down, erection standing tall and proud as Ryou was beckoned over.

Ryou swallowed and sobbed but crawled over, straddling Bakura and holding himself upright by the spirit's shoulders. He bit his lip and lowered himself onto the hot shaft, gasping and clenching Bakura's shoulders tighter as the heat spread him, stretched him, and inevitably sank fully into his body as Ryou stiffened and lowered himself completely in Bakura's lap.

"Move," Bakura growled and bucked his hips up, forcing Ryou to move. Ryou cried and shivered, rising and falling, gasping, crying, twitching. He rode Bakura as best he could with his tired body, moving faster and faster, shaking uncontrollably as the heat built. Built up fast, hot, burning, Ryou screamed as he came, curling into Bakura and barely registered the seed pumping into him before collapsing entirely, the heat finally dying down for good.

Bakura shoved the limp, panting and shaking form from him and chuckled as he went to the door.

"Clean yourself up, you fucking slut. You'll think twice before lying to me again," he laughed and closed the bathroom door, leaving the boy lying numbly and naked on the tiles.

Ryou stayed like that for a while, staring off into space. His mind was blank, his body was numb. He just didn't care anymore. He was tried, so tired. He could feel Bakura's cum dripping out of him.

After what felt like hours but could have been minutes Ryou moved. Sluggishly, but he moved. Just a little tilting of the head and twitch of the hand.

He could see the knife that Bakura had fucked him with, had cut him with, and stabbed Ryuuji with out of the corner of his eye. The blade was just a little out of reach. Ryou stretched his arm and grabbed the blade, a little prick registering in his mind faintly as his blood smeared over the blade and he pulled it closer.

Ryou sat up and stared dumbly at the blood trickling down his fingers and then at the knife. He didn't care. He honestly didn't care, he was numb to it. Completely and utterly numb to it. He didn't have any fear for the blade in his hand, of the pain. It would be so easy right now.

He pressed the blade against his wrist, letting it bite into his skin, watching the blood pool to the surface and greet the blade that drew it. The pain was refreshing, the blood mesmerizing. He pressed a little harder and watched the blood run down his wrist steadily in little trickling streams.

He was actually excited. This could end it, end everything. No more pain, no more Bakura, no more people getting hurt. Everything would be solved by this. Ryou pivoted the blade on its point until it was parallel with his arm and let the blade dig in.

Ryou had one exhilarating thought…_It was over, and Bakura had lost._

_**TBC

* * *

**_Inulover: Hello. Anyone ready to kill me for the end of this chapter? Ah, now, I couldn't leave all my lovely readers without a cliff hanger, could I? Or was this really the end as far as Ryou is concerned? But hey, at least I gave you almost a full chapter of lemony goodness. 

Again, I'll update as soon as I can. See you in chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Inulover: Well, hiya! How many people are still with me I wonder? It's been half a year since my last update… Well, at least it finally happened! Even if there is a big gap in my updating times, I promise I won't abandon this story! But anyway, enough of my talking and onto the chapter, right?

* * *

Ryuuji frowned as he fell on his bed, hair splayed out beneath him in a sheet of black, unbound. A week; it had been a whole week since the night in the hospital with Ryou, since the night Ryou had promised to let Ryuuji help. A week since the night Ryuuji felt he had finally gotten through to the depressed teen, and a week since he'd last seen so much as a silver lock of hair of the teen.

Ryou had never come back to the hospital to visit him like he'd said he would. Even so, Ryuuji had kept waiting, hoping maybe the next morning the boy would show up, or the next, but he never did. The boy had completely disappeared like a ghost, and everything had become normal. With the exception of the dagger wound in his stomach, it was like the night had never happened; like that apparition had never existed. Faintly Ryuuji wondered if Ryou was really that cruel, to promise to visit and then never show up. Ryou had seemed so adamant about proving to Ryuuji that he wasn't a liar, too.

With a sigh he rolled off the bed, wanting to take a shower. He could still smell that hospital stench of disinfectant and stale air on his clothes and frankly it made him sick. He hated hospitals, wasn't afraid of them, but he hated staying in them. He'd just been released that morning with a relatively clean bill of health and a few stitches. He wasn't allowed to strain himself until he saw the doctor again to have the stitches removed in a few days; he would be going to school tomorrow, but he wasn't allowed to participate in any gym classes. Other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Ryuuji turned on the water and pulled off his normal clothes, looking at himself in the mirror. He wasn't muscular but he was toned, his skin slightly tanned but in the middle of his stomach stood the mark where he'd been stabbed. Ryuuji traced his finger over the mark, knowing it would leave a scar. He stared at it, knowing that no matter what Ryou thought that Ryuuji was already completely involved with Bakura. There was no turning around now, not even if he wanted to. The scar would be an everlasting proof of what had occurred and forever bind Ryuuji's thoughts to Ryou.

He sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm spray wash over him and his sore muscles from lying in a lumpy hospital bed for a week. Damn but he hated sitting around doing nothing. He messaged his shoulder, closing his eyes. It felt so nice to finally have a decent shower and relax. He smiled slightly at the comfort but it quickly fell as his thoughts returned to Ryou.

His mind fell back to Ryou's absence, and how strange it really was. It just didn't seem like something Ryou would do as long as he could help it, and that almost scared Ryuuji more. He desperately hoped, as much as it would hurt him, that Ryou was just blowing him off and not hurt or being held hostage by that…Bakura.

When Yugi and the others had come to visit him in the hospital, Ryuuji had asked about Ryou; none of them had seen the boy. Ryou hadn't stepped foot into the school since he'd fainted in gym class and Ryuuji had taken him to the hospital, the day that had really started all of this. That was ten days ago now, only three of them that Ryuuji could account for Ryou's whereabouts. He didn't like that. Ryuuji remembered far to clearly the state he had found Ryou in when he'd had to take the boy to the hospital a second time; sick and delirious, hurt even more then when he'd run away from Ryuuji. He didn't want to think what could have happened to Ryou if he hadn't found him that day. He was terrified that something similar could happen again.

Ryuuji jumped when the water turned cold and snapped him out of his thoughts. With a grumbled, he quickly washed up and got out of the chilly water. He dried off before scrubbing his hair with the towel and going to put on some comfortable clothes, it wasn't like he was going to go anywhere else for the day.

Dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, long dark hair tumbling in wet tendrils down his face and neck he went down to the kitchen to find some food. Looking through the fridge and cabinets revealed to him an old pizza box with half a pizza still left and looking rather sad, a carton of milk that he promptly dumped down the sink after a sniff, a few cans of coke and some instant ramen packets. With a sigh, he set a pot of water boiling on the stove for the ramen, grabbing himself a can of coke while he waited at the table.

The teen looked around his kitchen, dark and cold, obviously never used but still messy. It wasn't anything like Ryou's; clean and white, bright, almost too sterile, but it was obviously used, he remembered it from that one trip to get the boy some pain killers. Ryuuji never cooked anything that didn't start with 'cut hole in film to vent.' Why bother? It wasn't like there was anyone around to care. That was the main reason he never seemed to stay home, it was too quiet and lonely.

It really was amazing how lonely someone could get from being by themselves day and night. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was drawn to Ryou; they were both alone. Maybe Ryuuji wanted to quell his own lonesomeness by helping Ryou. He did really want to help Ryou! There was no question in Ryuuji's mind about that, but maybe his intentions weren't as pure as he'd thought, or tried to lead Ryou to believe.

The water started to boil over on the stove and onto the flames, loud snaps and sizzles waking Ryuuji up. He jumped up and turned the flame off and tried to take the pot over to the sink, but he'd gripped the handle too far up when setting it down and burned himself, yelping and dropping the pot in the sink. He winced and cursed, shaking his hand in the air trying to cool it off.

"Shit!" he muttered and threw the cold water on, running his finger under the chilling flow and wincing more at the pain the direct contact caused him. Oh yeah, that one would turn into a blister.

He looked at the little read mark on his finger and groaned, hanging his head as he sat on the floor. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore! All he could think about was Ryou! If he was mad at Ryou, if he was worried about Ryou, if he was doing the right thing for Ryou, were they alike; everything led back to Ryou! Why in the hell was Ryuuji so obsessed? It couldn't just be him worrying; Ryuuji didn't know Ryou well enough to be as concerned as he was for the boy from the start. Damn, but Ryuuji just wasn't _that_ compassionate for others in general. Ryou being depressed shouldn't effect him, plenty of people in the world were depressed and he didn't give a damn about them. Why was Ryou so special?

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he growled, thumping his head back against the cabinet.

Ryou stared blankly down at his notebook, not paying attention to the teacher; honestly not seeing the point. He'd been like that all week, dazed and spacey. The boy glanced to his wrists, tugging his sleeve down in an attempt to make sure that the bandages were hidden; he didn't want anyone to see them. It had already been a week since that night at the hospital, and the night he had finally had enough and tried once and for all to end his pathetic life. Ryou shivered at the memory, still fresh in is mind.

He had finally done it, had finally gotten the guts to put an end to everything. Ryou had watched the blood well up around the blade as he dug deeper, testing the act and amazed at the sight, the pain freeing. He could remember the anticipation throbbing in his veins as he turned the knife around and started dragging it up his arm, remembered the feeling of the blade slicing into his soft flesh, ready to claim his life.

Then Bakura had come in, most likely to tell Ryou to hurry his ass up and get out of the bathroom already. He'd seen the knife and jumped into action, slapping the blade out of Ryou's hand and dealing a similar blow to the boy's cheek before making quick work of the injury, stilling the flow of blood already pooling on the bathroom tile. Ryou numbly watched it glide and seep through the cracks like a small red river. He didn't even notice Bakura tending to his arm anymore as he watched it flow, dizzy.

The boy had just sat there in a daze as Bakura cleaned him up, not moving, not speaking, just sitting there. When Bakura had finished staunching the flow of blood and had Ryou's arm neatly bandaged from his wrist to his elbow he'd grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him to the boy's room, throwing him down on the bed. Bakura was yelling at him at that point, but he couldn't understand what the tomb robber was saying, and if he had he didn't remember it.

Bakura had watched Ryou throughout the night, making sure the teen didn't try a repeat performance, and he hadn't. Ryou spent the next two days just lying on his bed, barely moving. Bakura had to practically force him to eat anything. By the third day Ryou had started moving a bit more and taking care of himself for the most part. On the fourth day he'd convinced himself that he needed to go back to school and on the fifth day actually managed it for the first time in two weeks.

Ryou shivered again, his hand shaking and he tore his eyes away from his wrist, pulling himself out of the memory. He fought off the tears pricking his eyes and sighed, looking at the clock. Why did he have to be here? It was pointless anyway, he wasn't doing anything; he just worked on auto-pilot the whole week.

The door slid open, it was still fairly early in the morning for students to come in late, and Ryou looked up, freezing when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. I'll let it go today. How are you feeling, Otogi-kun?" the teacher asked as Ryuuji took his seat, eyes fixed on Ryou as he passed the boy, almost accusingly, and he answered.

"Better," and the class continued.

Ryou felt his heart clench at Ryuuji's glare and turned his eyes away quickly. He was shaking again, Ryou's head spinning. He hadn't thought about dealing with Ryuuji yet. Of course the teen would be mad at him; Ryou had completely blown Ryuuji off the whole week. Those first few days though, Ryou wasn't up for doing anything, no matter what. His mind had just shut off. But even after that, how was Ryou supposed to force himself to see Ryuuji? He was so ashamed; he didn't want anyone to know.

Ryou glanced back at Ryuuji out of the corner of his eye, the teen was ignoring him. Suddenly sharp, green eyes met brown and Ryou turned away, heart pounding. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck, burning his cheeks, his eyes stinging. God, what was he going to do? Ryuuji would confront him, no doubt about it. The second he could get Ryou alone, the boy knew he would be interrogated, and then what? What was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorry; I was too busy trying to kill myself to come see you.'

Ryou crossed his arms on his desk and buried his face in them. He could feel the bandage around his wrist, rough and real against his cheek. Suddenly he wanted to rip that bandage apart and tear back into his wrist, make the wound deeper so that no one would be able to stop the bleeding. How could he face Ryuuji like this? What would Ryuuji think? The tears started to fall and faintly Ryou could hear the teacher telling him to wake up.

He squeezed his eyes tighter as the teacher yelled at him louder, the tears falling faster. His shoulders shook as he tried to get a hold of himself; he couldn't do this now, not in class, not in front of everyone. He couldn't raise his head now but the teacher was going to keep yelling at him unless he did.

He heard the teacher walking over to him and shook his shoulder, the rest of the class starting to whisper to each other. He could feel their eyes on him, watching him. He wondered if Ryuuji was watching him too.

The teacher's voice was becoming softer, more concerned with Ryou's lack of response. Ryou could hear the rustling of the teacher's clothes as she kneeled down next to him.

"Bakura-kun, are you alright?"

Ryou shrank away, pulling his arms closer to his body. Why couldn't everyone stop watching him? He could hear Yugi's voice asking if he could take Ryou to the nurse and a stroke of fear shot through him; he tried to make his voice work.

"No…I'm f-fine. C-can I go to the…bathroom?" Ryou managed to stutter out, barely keeping the sobs out of his voice, though he kept his face hidden. The teacher agreed and Ryou hid his face as he ran out of the room, everyone still watching him.

He slammed into a bathroom stall and put the seat down, curling up in a ball on the lid. He hid his face in his knees, his hands shaking and heart racing. Of course Ryuuji hated him now, but that wasn't a bad thing…that was good; if it was so good why did Ryou have the strong urge to finish what he had started a week ago? He bit his lip to try and drive off the sensation of wanting to kill himself, trying to ignore it, suppress it; now just wasn't the time. His emotions were all so messed up, Ryou couldn't figure out how to deal with them anymore. He clenched his fist, feeling the tug on the scabbed over wound.

Ryou didn't know how long he'd been in the bathroom when he heard the door open and the sound of people walking the hallway flooded in then faded back out. Ryou tensed, holding his breath, glad that he had finally been able to get his sobbing under control. He listened for the sound of the person leaving again, but it never came. He watched the feet pacing along the stalls…looking for something; the feet stopped right in front of his door.

"Ryou?" the boy gasped at the call of his name in that all too familiar voice, a voice laced with anger, hurt and concern. Ryou tried not to respond and not to fly into hysterics again. Ryou heard Ryuuji sigh and he could practically hear the frown marring the handsome features.

"I know you're in there, Ryou. Now come out. I want to talk."

"Th-there's nothing to talk about," Ryou rasped out, knowing Ryuuji wouldn't leave without some form of response.

"Ryou, don't make me come in there," Otogi half growled and Ryou squeaked, knowing Ryuuji would make good of his word. He bit his lip and wiped at his eyes, trying to clean his face up a bit before cracking the door open enough to peak around it at Ryuuji.

"What is it?" Ryou asked quietly, still half hiding behind the door. He looked down, embarrassed when Ryuuji's eyes softened at Ryou's tear streaked face. The duelist reached out to brush the lingering trails from Ryou's face but the pale boy flinched away, shrinking further behind the door; Ryuuji sighed and pulled his hand away. What had happened to their agreement?

"So, what happened to you? You never came back," Ryuuji started, leaning against the sink across from Ryou's cubical. The pale boy shifted and turned his eyes away from Ryuuji again, wondering what he could say.

"I…um…got…scared. Sorry," he whispered, knowing what he said wasn't a total lie, just not the truth. Ryou had been afraid, afraid to face Ryuuji again, ashamed more than anything after that. He was so weak, how could he face Ryuuji right after trying to kill himself? It was embarrassing, but God, right now Ryou was fighting off the urge to try again, anything to get him away from Ryuuji's accusing eyes; he tugged on his sleeve to make sure the bandage was covered.

Ryuuji frowned but nodded, wondering how he could be mad at the boy for getting scared. It was a natural instinct, not one that Ryou could help. He was completely going against everything he had instilled in himself, how could Ryuuji blame him for freaking out? He knew this was tough on Ryou…but still.

"Alright, what were you scared of? Bakura? Did you think he would hurt you for coming to visit me?" Ryuuji fished for ideas, wanting to understand Ryou a little more, glean maybe a little more information about what he was dealing with. But Ryou stayed silent, biting his lip, hoping Ryuuji would just leave. Ryuuji growled lightly at the response, pulling at his hair.

"Will you get out from there? You know I won't hurt you." He sighed when Ryou didn't budge from his spot behind the door. "Alright, so what was up with you in class just now?"

Ryou looked back at Ryuuji sheepishly, squirming, "Aren't…aren't you mad at me?" Ryou gripped the edge of the door nervously while Ryuuji just blinked, clueless. Ryou squirmed more, "For… not coming…to see you. You looked so…mad," Ryou whispered.

"I…I'm…frustrated," Ryuuji huffed, he was fighting off his temper but it was hard to keep it in check. "I really just…don't know what to do with you anymore. You…really don't have any idea what you do to me, Ryou." Ryuuji looked back up, something inside him triggering when he saw Ryou was nearly completely hidden behind the door.

"Dammit, Ryou! Stop hiding from me!" Ryuuji glared and slipped into the stall, enough to grab Ryou's wrist and pull him out.

Ryou yelped loudly and yanked his wrist out of Ryuuji's grasp, staring timidly up at the older teen, ripped away from his hiding spot and vulnerable. He held his breath as Ryuuji started at him curiously and unconsciously tried to hide his hand behind his back.

Ryuuji blinked, his head still outstretched, ready to grab Ryou again as he wondered what rough material had been wrapped around Ryou's wrist. He saw a spot of white before Ryou covered it up with his jacket sleeve again. Ryuuji reached back over quickly to grab Ryou's wrist again, carefully this time, and yanked up the boy's sleeve to expose the neat white bandage.

"He hurt you again!" was Ryuuji's first thought as he stared at the bandage.

"Y-yes," Ryou stuttered, glad to lie about how he'd been injured, especially if that was what Ryuuji already thought. He couldn't tell Ryuuji that he'd done this himself. However, Ryuuji raised an eyebrow at the quick agreement, watching Ryou's wary expression.

"He didn't do it."

"What?" Ryou blinked, his heart flipping in panic. "Of…of course he did. Wh-who else would?"

"It's how you said it. You're lying to me. Tell me who did it, Ryou," the older teens eyes narrowed, not falling for this poor little act Ryou was putting on.

"Ba-Bakura…"he answered back timidly, not meeting Ryuuji's eyes.

Ryuuji glowered and held Ryou's wrist more firmly, though making sure to stay away from the part that seemed to hurt.

"Tell me what happened or I'm going to look myself," he warned and Ryou blanched. Ryuuji began to unbind the bandage and Ryou sprang to life, fighting back.

"No! Don't!" he screamed, tugging at Ryuuji's hand, feeling the strain on his wound and the sharp pain of it tearing back open. The panic in Ryou's voice only encouraged Ryuuji more and he managed to loosen the bandage enough before Ryou slipped his hand away. Ryou winced at the pain as the blood began to drip lazily down his arm, staining the white cloth pink as it hung in rivulets from his arm.

Both Ryou and Ryuuji froze as the material slipped away to the floor, small trickles of blood oozing down Ryou's arm where the wound had reopened. Ryou could feel the tears welling back up as Ryuuji looked at the obvious incision, speechless.

Ryuuji couldn't tear his eyes away from the deep gash running neatly up Ryou's arm, eyes falling to the smaller, slightly pink marks left from the few trial cuts across the boy's wrist. Ryuuji couldn't say anything until he looked up at Ryou's face.

"Ryou…you…" Ryuuji shook his head and let his hand drop, all of the frustration forgotten. "Why? Why would you…do that?" Suddenly Ryuuji's fears that he would be the one to push Ryou over the edge were far too real. Was it because of him? Could he save Ryou anymore? How could he manage to save the teen from himself if things had already gotten so far?

Ryou just pulled his arm closer to himself and looked away, the shame burning him. "I…I just…I couldn't…" Ryou bit his lip and slid to the ground, legs weak, wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock. "I'm…I'm sorry,' Ryou whispered and shrank into himself, clutching his arm closer to his body, like he could hide the injury. Ryou flinched when Ryuuji kneeled down next to him.

"Why are you sorry? Do you regret doing…this?" he asked quietly, and Ryou nodded faintly. Ryuuji's heart speed up in hope, maybe it wasn't too late. "Does that mean you won't try this again?"

Ryou stayed still and Ryuuji's heart fell again. He frowned and looked away, wishing he could understand what was going on in Ryou's mind. He was clueless about how to deal with this. Ryou needed professional help, that's what you were always taught in health class on how to deal with friends that felt suicidal; but how could Ryuuji do that in Ryou's case? It sounded so easy, but it was so hard. And Ryuuji knew that Ryou would never go for it, or even if he did, he would never tell the truth. Doing the professional thing just wouldn't cut it.

"Was this the first time you've done this, Ryou?"

"…Yes," he answered meekly, daring a glance up at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji stayed quiet. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? What if Ryou tried again and succeeded? He needed to keep an eye on Ryou somehow. Someone needed to help him if he tried again. Then it clicked in Ryuuji's mind that someone had to have bandaged Ryou up. Maybe he had changed his mind…

"Did you wrap you arm yourself?" Ryuuji asked, hopeful. He desperately wanted the boy to say he chickened out, but a slightly bitter expression crossed Ryou's face instead as he shook his head 'no.' Ryuuji's hope sank a little.

"He still needs me," Ryou whispered, and Ryuuji raised an eyebrow, but Ryou didn't say anything more. Ryuuji sighed, in any case, there was someone watching Ryou…Bakura? That freakish twin like…thing that had stabbed him? Ryuuji wasn't sure it was even possible, but it was the only option he could think of.

Ryou shivered, the being was like a ghost. Actually, if it was like Yugi's other self he probably was a ghost. It had to have been the spirit from Ryou's ring, what else could it be; even though Yugi was positive that they'd done away with the spirit at Battle City. Bakura was obviously back, and he would just have to convince the others that he was right.

Ryuuji sat back and rubbed his face in lack of anything better to do. God, this was turning into a big mess.

"Did Bakura wrap you're arm?" he asked and Ryou bristled, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates.

"How… I mean…what…makes you say that?"

"Did he? If he didn't then who did?" Ryuuji didn't let Ryou side track him and Ryou nodded his head gently. For whatever reason, Bakura wanted Ryou alive, and if he did, then maybe Ryuuji wouldn't have to worry so much about leaving Ryou alone.

"Tell me if he's hurt you since…you tried…to…" Ryuuji found the words stuck in his throat. _Since you tried to kill yourself_ was what he wanted to say, or at least what he was thinking, but he couldn't make himself voice it.

Ryou shook his head no and Ryuuji relaxed again, so the deal was: For some reason Bakura beat Ryou, for some reason he wanted Ryou alive, and for some reason he stopped beating Ryou after the boy had tried his hand at suicide. It was like Bakura half cared, but why would he hurt Ryou in the first place if he cared what happened to the teen? There was still a major piece of the puzzle missing that would link everything together.

The bell rang and Ryou jumped, looking around in panic, watching the door. Ryuuji frowned and barely kept himself from screaming. That look infuriated him. Why was Ryou always worrying about everyone but himself? The least of Ryou's worries should have been who would walk into the bathroom. Ryuuji grabbed Ryou's wrist, staring at the boy who tried to pull his wrist back. Ryuuji let him, but sighed.

"Let me see, you're bleeding again," he frowned and lowered his voice, eyeing the slowly dripping wound on Ryou's wrist.

"Oh," Ryou looked cautiously up at Ryuuji, hesitating before letting Ryuuji see his wrist, heart fluttering with nerves.

Ryuuji gently took the offered wrist, turning the cut up for a better look. He traced the smaller cuts, running his finger gently along the side of the long one from Ryou's wrist to elbow. His heart clenched at the sight, not wanting to believe the physical evidence in front of him. Ryuuji let Ryou's wrist go to wet a paper towel and clean the opened bit of the cut, at least it wasn't bleeding very badly.

Ryou blushed at the gentle care, feeling his heart flutter in a different way. A warmth spread through his body, a pleasant feeling, comforting. It was what he always seemed to feel when Ryuuji touched him like this; caring, gentle…loving. Ryou's blush deepened and he quickly glanced at Ryuuji's face before looking away again. Ryuuji noticed the look though and a small smile curved his lips. He looked back to his work, glad that the bleeding had stopped now. He traced his fingers along the cut again, feeling Ryou shiver, but his smile fell. How could Ryou be so depressed to actually go this far?

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"…Don't," he hesitated, " Please don't try this again," Ryuuji begged quietly, looking back at a guilty Ryou. The boy didn't say anything. "Please! Promise me…"

"I…I don't think I can, Ryuuji," the somber boy whispered back, not meeting the dark haired teen's eyes. Ryuuji frowned and Ryou felt his heart break apart at the sadness he saw in Ryuuji's eyes.

"Why not?" Why can't you promise me you won't try to…kill yourself?" Ryuuji grimaced as he forced the words out of his throat, choking on them slightly. Just saying the words out loud sent a chill up his spine. Ryou sighed and looked away, his eyes taking on that distant look again.

"I…even right now I…" his voice dropped to a mere whisper, eyes focusing on his arm, "I don't _want_ to promise it." He looked back up at Ryuuji, amazed that saying the words didn't hurt anymore, but what did hurt was the utterly helpless look Ryuuji was now wearing.

Somewhere in the distance the bell rang again, but it was lost on both boys. They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other, not knowing what else could be said. Slowly Ryou stood up from the floor, tugging his sleeve back down, wishing he had something to cover the cut up with.

Ryuuji's eyes widened when Ryou stood up, his heart fluttering. He felt that if he let Ryou go now, he would completely lose the teen. If he let the depressed boy go now, leave his side, Ryou might not stay alive long enough for another meeting. He watched Ryou slowly walk to the door, dizzy with unease, feeling utterly helpless, each step Ryou took closer to the door making the feeling worse. Why was this tearing him up so much? Again Ryuuji found himself asking himself why he cared what happened to Ryou. Why did the thought of never seeing the gentle boy again break his heart apart?

"Wait!" Ryuuji jumped up and grabbed Ryou, hugging from behind and burying his face in the shorter boy's hair. Ryou gasped and blushed at the contact, his own pulse racing as he tried to turn his head to look at Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji-kun? What…are you doing?"

"Please don't try to kill yourself again! Please," Ryuuji begged again, feeling Ryou stiffen, starting to try and say something but Otogi cut him off. "Please. I'm being selfish now; you'll kill me if you do it. Come to me if you feel like trying again but…please don't." Ryuuji bit his lip, realizing he was shaking and wondering where the sudden burst of desperation had come from. His grip never loosened on Ryou until the boy tried to turn around.

Ryuuji swallowed, trying to gain some semblance of his dignity, though his eyes showed the opposite as Ryou stared unbelievingly at him. The older boy forced one of his cocky smiles, though it came off sad and embarrassed.

"Can I be conceited enough to hope that what I said will make a difference?" Ryuuji asked shyly causing a pretty blush to stain Ryou's cheeks as he looked down, still fighting with himself.

"I…I mean…that…" Ryou stumbled, his own heart racing. Ryuuji felt that string wrap around his heart again, pulling him down, near impossible to fight and he found himself lifting Ryou's chin and pressing their lips together gently.

Ryou jolted at the act but was otherwise paralyzed by the sudden kiss, his heart pounding in his ears. Ryuuji's kiss was so warm. Ryou stared at Ryuuji's face until the other pulled away, seemingly equally stunned at his actions. Ryuuji let go of Ryou and the boy bolted out of the bathroom, leaving Ryuuji alone to collapse numbly against the wall, wondering what the hell he'd just done. Faintly he could hear the distant rumbling of thunder; it seemed like the nice weather was coming to an end.

* * *

Inulover: And there is chapter 10! Hope you liked it. I have a general idea of where to take this story again, so hopefully with that and my own personal goal to somehow finish this story by the end of August and update will show up much faster than the last one.


End file.
